Price to be Paid
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Complete. Slash. Harry/Reid. Warlock:Harry. Harry has enough of being abused by the Wizarding World and runs to the US only to be found by his true Kin; The Covenant. They send him to hide in Ispwich where he meets the Brothers.
1. The Conners

Price to be Paid

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Covenant. They belong to their respective owners e.t.c..

Warning; For those that haven't caught on yet…this will be **Slash**. In fact, for a change, the major point of this story will be slash but for those that don't like that there will be plenty of actual storyline to follow.

A/N; Yes, I know. Another story, but I couldn't resist. I just love this film. Let me know what you think. I will try to explain everything that is relevant to the story but I suggest you all go watch the film because it is awesome. Enjoy.

Chapter 1; The Conners

Harry supposed it all started for him with his father, and his father's father, and his father before him. A powerful legacy passed down through the eldest son through every generation. It had started on his thirteenth birthday with a nightmare and continued when his anger had directed the legacy against his Aunt Marge.

He instantly covered it under the pretence of accidental magic but he wasn't a fool. The magic his mother had had and that which he'd used until that birthday was gone as if it had only meant to be temporary. He adapted as he always had, using his newfound magic to cover his lack of normal magic though he used it sparingly. His wand was little more than a decorative prop for a brilliant show of power that his very body seemed to thrum with.

Answers had come when Sirius had been returned to him. Harry had never been a Wizard. The rest of the Potters were Wizards but the eldest sons were always something else entirely. Warlocks of a different magic. Sirius told him the Covenant stories passed onto him by James Potter when they were boys. Secrecy was everything if Harry wanted to be free. Dumbledore had known what he was and was simply waiting for it to show himself before he moulded Harry into the perfect weapon. The secret was so important that James had never told anybody by Sirius and Lily what he was.

Sirius and Harry had planned. Sirius had taken advantage of Harry's obsession of learning normal school subjects and during the summers before fourth and fifth year he'd had him tested and ranked in the normal world so that whenever Harry decided to leave the Wizarding World he could. With Voldemort's return after fourth year and Sirius' death during fifth year the time had arrived for Harry to leave.

He'd lost more the night he'd chosen to leave. He'd made a single mistake that had branded him a Dark Wizard. His mistake had been to tell Hermione and Ron that he was leaving. He'd expected tears or anger but not determination and violence. They'd disarmed him with practiced ease and tried to restrain him so that they could call Dumbledore but Harry had released his own magic on them.

There was no going back now, by the time he'd caught a plane to New York City every Auror in Britain was on the look out for their Saviour turned Dark Wizard. The Wizard who's eyes turned black when he unleashed his evil on the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A year and two months later**

Harry sat on the railing of his third floor balcony window watching the cars arrive one after the other along the winding drive through the gardens filled with fountains, mazes, ponds and gazebo covered patios. It was the yearly Covenant Ball. Harry had arrived here a few months before the last one the September 1st after he'd escaped England and travelled across to America and he hadn't really enjoyed that one either.

He'd set himself up in New York City using the Potter accounts but he'd only managed to use a few bits of magic before a man had appeared in the middle of his apartment and demanded information from him. Harry's magic hadn't even had an effect on the man but the man's response had been all he needed. His own use of the magic had been like a map to Harry leading him back to his own kind. He'd told the man everything about him and then been driven out into the country to meet others.

The family that had taken him in had been descendents of the original British settlers that had come to the Americas. They were ridiculously rich but the father of the family was also the Grand Master of the Covenant. The most influential of the Warlocks of America. At least the kind that used powers like Harry did. The Conner family took him in and he instantly fell into the crowd. They taught him how to be a proper citizen that would blend in with their crowd and he grew close to the second eldest boy, the younger brother to Geoffrey who had been the man who had collected him from the City.

Josh became a brother to him and he was the first boy in Harry's life that he'd ever really been himself with. Ron and Hermione had been friends of convenience and although Harry had been sincerer in the friendship than they had he'd never told them the truth about his powers. Josh though was a boy that Harry could be completely free with. They were born on the same day and spent almost every waking moment together. Josh taught him more about how to be a child than anybody else had. It was he that Harry learnt to snowboard with.

Geoffrey, who barely used his powers, told him that it would be good for Harry since as the second eldest son, Josh would never have powers of his own. It kept Harry from getting addicted to the powers especially at this time where it could have been so easy to fall into that trap. It took serious over use of magic to cause a serious effect but it was still something to be very careful about. Since getting to know Josh, Harry had never felt the need to use magic over much but he knew how to use it from his younger years.

He and Josh went to a private school together, they partied together, they learnt the types of magic together and they snowboarded together. The only thing they didn't do together was date. Harry had more male interests compared to Josh's more heterosexual nature but only Josh knew that Harry was gay. Being gay was really frowned on in the Covenant and though it was never against the rules it wasn't accepted in the first son since it meant the lack of continuation of the magical part of the family.

"Harry!" Josh's voice called from inside Harry's bedrooms. "Mom's flipping out. You're supposed to be downstairs to greet guests."

"Why do I have to?" Harry whined as he stepped back onto the balcony without a care. A three story fall couldn't hurt him if he used his magic. Josh laughed at him and moved forwards to tidy Harry's suit up. He pulled his loosened tie tighter and ignored Harry's glare with faked obliviousness.

"Because you are the Head of the Potter family. The entire Covenant knows you're here with us and they expect to see you." Josh grinned at him. He felt just as Harry did. His mother had actually had to threaten them both to make them swear not to slip out for a drive in Harry's Audi R8.

"Head of the Potter family?" Harry stared at him in horror. "I _am_ the Potter family!"

"Precisely." Josh smirked at him.

"Fine!" Harry huffed before grabbing his arm and yanking him from the room and out into the richly decorated hallway of the wing that he and Josh shared with Josh's two younger brothers, Phillip and Maxwell. "But you're enduring this with me."

"Oh come on, Harry. Nobody expects me until dinner." Josh whined and tried to break Harry's grip.

"Oh no." Harry shook his head. "If I have to force a smile for an hour so do you."

"Evil bastard." Josh hissed but straightened his clothing imperiously and drew himself up. Harry grinned at him in gratitude and Josh caved and smiled back.

Harry spent hours putting up with overly courteous guests and insipid girls whose mothers all declared that it was of the utmost importance to keep the Potter line alive. Luckily Harry was good at diverting these attempts from his childhood fame and even got a compliment from Marigold, his adoptive mother, for his skill in not insulting any of them.

The mass introduction eventually moved into the dining hall where they were joined by Josh's two younger brothers and two younger sisters, Evangeline and Penelope. They sat down for a long three hour meal where Harry spent the majority of his time trying to keep Phillip and Maxwell out of trouble and glaring at Josh for pushing them to make more trouble.

It was these events though that showed Harry just how powerful he was. He didn't stand a chance in hell of taking on any of the first born adults in the room. Those that had Ascended but he was more powerful than all of the other seventeen year olds. As soon as you got your taster at thirteen your powers grew steadily until the instant of your eighteenth birthday when your body Ascended and your powers exploded in power. Power levels differed between families and nobody could remember how strong the Potters had been before they moved back to England but until Harry used his magic for a powerful spell they had no way of guessing that. Unless they attacked him straight out but that was against the Covenant laws and even without that Geoffrey and the Grand Master, Keegan Conner, would retaliate.

Harry slipped out of the gathering at the earliest convenience which happened to be when he and Josh snuck out in Harry's Audi to go find a party to join. And with every time they did this they got into trouble. Or more precisely Harry's penchant for attracting trouble came into play. They were driving through the country after the party when they were caught speeding.

"Again, Harry?" Josh sighed over the sound of the engine without the hood up over the seats.

"I don't do it on purpose!" Harry retorted without even changing his speed or driving style. It wasn't entirely his fault he sped, he was as safe at a hundred miles an hour as he was at thirty and he never risked anybody else but he had a thing for going fast. Whenever he went fast he could imagine that nothing could catch up to him. It meant he could escape the nightmares he always had of the Wizarding World catching up to him.

Harry decided that a 'black and white' really didn't have any chance of catching his Audi and he pressed his foot further onto the accelerator. The car leapt forwards like a cheetah smelling a new, tastier, prey and the police car screamed as it tried to match the speed.

Harry swerved around the corners with practiced ease enjoying the thrill of the chase as he kept to a speed that the police car could just about keep up with. "Harry! Mom's gonna kill me if you keep this up!"

"You're a real killjoy, Josh!" Harry looked over and grinned cheekily at him. Josh glanced around at the chasing police car almost fifty yards behind as Harry turned back to the front. "Fuck!"

Standing not thirty metres in front of him was one of the dreaded figures from his nightmares. He slammed on his breaks and the car screamed as if in pain as it slewed out of control. In all the commotion Harry heard the sound of disapparition a moment before the side of the car crashed over where the Death Eater had been standing in his black cloak and white mask.

"Harry!" Josh's hands clutched desperately as the left side of the car lifted from the floor. Harry tried to recover but it was too late. The right side of the car hit the side of the road and the car flipped. Harry delved into his magic with practiced ease thrusting it into everything around him in panic fuelled desperation.

The car flipped into mid air and smashed through the forest as it tore itself apart until it came to a final stop two hundred metres down the slope. Without a scratch. Harry sagged into his chair with sweat covering every inch of his body. Josh was sitting in stunned silence gasping in air.

"Josh?" Harry hissed out scrambling with his hand to find his best friend's hand clutching the side of the seat. Josh came alive in an instant and grabbed at Harry.

"What the hell was that?" Josh cried.

"I'm sorry. I had to." Harry gasped. "Your dad is gonna kill me!"

"Harry! Who the _hell_ was that!?" Josh suddenly rounded on him with wide eyes.

Harry looked at him tiredly having trouble staying awake. He could here men rushing down through the torn up forest and could see the flashing blue lights on the trees around them. "You saw him? Please tell me I didn't imagine him!"

"A man with a white skull for a head?" Josh asked with an edge of panic. "He vanished! He just disappeared."

Harry heard a thump as one of the policeman used the side of the car next to him to halt his run. A hand grabbed at his shoulder. The men probably thought they were injured and probably hadn't even noticed the perfect condition of the car.

"Can you…?" The man started trying to get Harry's attention, panic touching his voice, but he and his partner froze and collapsed back onto the ground as Harry's eyes went black with a flash of fire.

"Can you get the car back onto the road?" Josh asked as he looked between the policeman on his own side and to Harry.

"I don't think I can stand up right now, let alone translocate a car." Harry managed as he let his head fall against the head rest. Josh leant over and cut the engine before grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. "Your mom is so going to kill me!"

Josh managed a groan as he selected a speed dial to ring. "I'm just glad you saved us. That was cool."

"Oh yes. Reintegration of a car and two humans is very cool." Harry grunted with sarcasm.

"When you put it like that…" Josh laughed before yelling into his phone as whoever he was calling picked up. "Geoffrey! We've got a problem. Route eight. Look for the police car. Yes, that was Harry. No, we're fine. Hurry alright, Harry's dead on his feet."

"Geoffrey?" Harry asked as his best friend hung up and cracked open his door.

"He felt the Reintegration spell. Dad did too. I think they're more scared for us at the moment than angry." Josh told him.

"For now." Harry groaned and cracked open his own door. He leaned on the car as Josh darted around and snaked an arm around under Harry's shoulders to lift his weight. Together they made their way up the hill back to the side of the road where Harry let himself fall to the floor. Josh sat beside him and before Harry knew it he'd let himself slip away.

He'd used more magic than he really should have. Reintegration took a lot more power than translocation purely because your magic had to keep all the parts in contact with each other for as long as it needed to. In this case it was the car and two people, including himself, through two hundred metres of woodland while crashing at over a hundred miles an hour.

He was awakened after what felt like only a second but found his face cupped by Marigold as she brought him out of sleep. "Harry!"

"Wha…?" Harry moaned. "I'm up!"

Marigold sighed with relief and let him go. Josh pulled Harry up to his feet and Harry looked around. They were still at the side of the road by the police car but now Harry's Audi sat innocently at the side of the road. The only sign that something had happened was the tears through the trees.

"That's impressive, Harry." Geoffrey whistled in appreciation. "Don't think I could have done that when I was only just seventeen."

"But you wouldn't have been running from the police!" Marigold snapped.

"Now dear. Let's just get this cleared up and get Harry home safely." Keegan spoke soothingly. "It's not like you to lose control of your car like that, Harry."

"And on a straight." Geoffrey added looking back down the road.

"There was a man in the road!" Josh argued. "He appeared out of nowhere! And vanished again!"

"Translocated?" Keegan asked with a frown. "It's impossible to translocate a human, are you sure he didn't just move faster than normal."

"Not translocation." Harry shook his head. "Apparition."

"Apparition?" Marigold gasped. "As in a Wizard?"

"Death Eater." Harry told her with fear in his eyes. "They've found me. He appeared in front of the car to drive me off the road. To try to kill me."

"Or test you." Geoffrey frowned and looked around them at the trees. "I think we should get out of here. We don't know if they could still be watching."

"I think you can count on it." Keegan grumbled. "I'll drive Harry's car. Just get back to the Estate."

Harry fidgeted the entire way back in the car. He knew that one Death Eater meant more and soon the Aurors would catch on and follow them over. Marigold kept peering back at him from the passenger seat in concern while Geoffrey drove carefully through the streets watching out in case a Death Eater tried something again. Josh sat at Harry's side in the back seat keeping an eye on Harry.

It was late when they arrived home but it seemed that both Keegan and Marigold had opted to deal with this now. Harry sat on the chair feeling a bit more alive now that he was back home again. Josh sat at his side looking more scared of his parents than anything else. Geoffrey stood in front of the fireplace staring at the fire.

Josh's parents stood in the middle of the room until Marigold turned on Harry. "What were you thinking sneaking out in the middle of the party? What were you thinking speeding or running from the police?"

"I'm sorry." Harry looked down at his lap meekly. He hated it when she was angry at him.

"You're sure it was a Death Eater?" Keegan asked.

"I didn't have much time to check. I was too busy reintegrating the car, Josh and me." Harry sighed. "I thought it was just my nightmares."

Marigold softened immediately. "Josh?"

"I saw it too. A man in a black hooded robe with a skull for a face." Josh told her earnestly. "He didn't imagine it."

"They've found me." Harry shivered and lifted his feet up onto the chair and was almost surprised when Marigold didn't reprimand him for it. He hugged his knees as Marigold sat at his side. The slender woman hugged him gently.

"I think it's time Harry went somewhere a little quieter." Keegan sighed. "I could make a few calls and he could be enrolled in Spencer Academy by morning."

"Ipswich?" Geoffrey snorted. "Those families are a bit reclusive."

"Harry doesn't have to have anything to do with the four families if he doesn't want to." Keegan pointed out. "He can stay in the Spencer dorms. It'll take another year for those backwater Wizards to find him and by then they won't have a chance in hell of forcing him into anything."

"What about all of you?" Harry was on his feet in an instant. He knew the best thing was for him to run and hide and he did need to finish his schooling but he didn't like the idea of leaving his surrogate family behind especially if the Death Eaters had already connected him with them.

"If the Wizards think they can attack us here then they'll have the entire Covenant come down on them." Keegan growled out. "We've kicked them out of America before, we'll do it again."

"Just be careful." Harry told them. "I can't lose you all as well."

"And you won't." Marigold promised him. "You leave within the hour. Geoffrey will take you to the airport and put you on a plane."

Harry nodded at her and turned to leave the room. She caught him and pulled him into a hug letting her head land on his shoulder leaving all etiquette behind. "Please, Harry. You're like another son to me. Stay safe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. Making Friends

Price to be Paid

A/N; Ok, this chapter covers the entirety of the film but remember it's mainly from Harry's viewpoint so side stories of the film are a bit lacking in this chapter. Oh, and just to warn you, it finishes with a kind of cliffy but at least most of you know what happens at the end of the film.

Chapter 2; Making friends

Harry pulled himself out of the taxi that he'd been crammed into for the last hour and a half. The driver, ever so polite, got out to grab his bags from the boot of the car. Harry paid the man before hefting his bag over his shoulder. The taxi drove away a few moments later and Harry was left to stare up at the school's front. It was built in the old Victorian style Harry was used to seeing in places like Royal Holloway in Surrey and it looked to be about that age.

Tall windows and gothic arches over the panes and to top it all off gargoyles on the gutters and little spires over the turrets at the corners of the building. Harry walked up to the front door and sighed out in relief as he heard somebody yell out of a window on the top floor. It had nothing to do with him but Harry had been starting to think that the place was deserted. Harry pushed his way through the door and down the hallway until he found the reception. He dumped his bag just inside the doorway and called out into the empty room.

A rather proper looking woman came bustling out of a side door and narrowed her eyes at Harry's appearance. He was as neat as Marigold could make him but that wasn't saying much. His hair was wild and fell across his eyes while his shirt was untucked and open at the top even with the plain black blazer Marigold had made him promise to wear when he arrived. He thought she might have mentioned something about a neat tie as well but Harry hadn't promised to agree to that part.

"And you are?" She asked.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Harry Potter." He introduced himself. "Keegan Conner called ahead."

Her attitude changed instantly as she realised who he was. Even if she didn't know that the Potters were rich she knew the Conner name. It was a name anybody in the upper class knew from an early age.

"Right this way." She took his bag for him. "I'll show you to your dorm. Classes have already started so we'll sort out a tour after your lessons today."

"Thanks." Harry muttered. He was being sarcastic but she didn't need to know that.

She led him up the stairs and into the East wing where the dorms were. She showed him the boys shower room before taking him down to his dorm. "You've got a room to yourself since you're late in. Try not to flaunt it."

"Oh sure." Harry rolled his eyes at her back before she spun and handed him a key and motioning to the door they'd just stopped at. Harry eyed the door before unlocking it and pushing it open. The room was a twin as he had expected and there was a small wash room to one side with a sink and toilet though no shower. Empty cupboards lined the walls and two desks on the wall to the corridor. Harry dumped his bag on one of the beds and turned back to the woman who hadn't even bothered to introduce herself.

"I suppose we'll have to sort you out with a uniform after classes." She eyed Harry precariously but had obviously been told not to upset him. He could have kissed Keegan right about then if the man had been there. "Come along then."

Harry followed her from the room and listened as she jabbered on. "You'll need books and stationary which you can get in town tomorrow as it's the weekend. You'll also need to find somebody who was here the last two days to get notes from to catch up." She led him down a flight of stairs and passed lecture rooms. "Classes are based on age groups but not gender specific. We were told you came from a boy's school last year so you'll have to get used to girls in your classes but be warned, we don't accept any horseplay."

Harry grinned at her back while she wasn't looking at him. Was this woman from the fifties or something? She rapped on a door and eyed his untucked shirt and tie-less ensemble one last time and Harry decided he'd rather word didn't get back to Marigold that he was sullying the Conner name. He tucked his shirt loosely into his trousers. She sighed and pushed open the door.

They walked into an auditorium filled with about forty students and a single teacher. The seating was staged in a high semi circle of nice green chairs and polished tables. "And you are?" The teacher asked.

Harry sighed and opened his mouth but the lady interrupted him. "This is Harry Potter. Remember Provost Higgins mentioned him this morning?"

"Ah yes!" The Teacher nodded and motioned to an empty seat on the second row beside two girls. Harry shut his mouth with a loud click and rolled his eyes as he turned to climb the steps to the seat. He heard a muttering of sniggers, some nice and some not so pleasant, at his attitude but he didn't really care. He slipped into the seat and flopped down low.

"Does nobody give introductions around here?" Harry muttered to himself. He only realised he'd spoken loud enough to be heard when the girl on his right laughed.

"My name's Kate if that helps." She offered a hand to him which he shook. She was a lightly coloured girl with long black hair and a friendly smile. "This is Sarah, she's new here too."

The girl leaned back and Harry twitched what could be called a smile at the blond girl leaning on the desk to look at him. "Are you three paying attention?" The Teacher snapped.

"Not really." Harry spoke up. His words weren't really loud enough for everybody to hear but they were pretty loud all the same.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" The Teacher spoke over the sniggers.

"Nothing, Sir." Harry flipped his hair back down over his eyes and leaned forwards onto the desk. The Teacher went back to his philosophy lesson that Harry completely ignored. He'd have to copy the notes from somebody later anyway. He took a chance to study the others in the room. The sexes were about mixed and people tended to be paired with somebody of their own gender. Probably due to the paired dorms. He did realise that one boy was intermittently glaring at him. "Do you happen to know him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Who?" Kate asked glancing at him. Harry nodded up to the far right side of the room and a level above them. Kate glanced up and laughed. "Uh, that's Pogue Parry, my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. At least if I turn up bruised and bloody tomorrow I'll know what I did to upset him." Harry spoke dryly even if he was joking. She missed his humour completely.

"He's not like that." Kate told him. "He's a sweetheart really."

"A sweetheart?" Harry chuckled and sat back again. He blew at his hair again as was his habit and shuttered his eyes wishing for the hundredth time that he didn't have to be here on his own. Nobody would understand him here like Josh did.

"You coming?" Kate asked him suddenly. Harry looked up at her to see her and everybody else packing up their books and standing up. He'd obviously been daydreaming again. She laughed and Harry stood up gracefully. "It's lunch time so if you want to stick with us I'll show you where to go."

Harry eyed her for a moment before noticing Pogue coming up the steps towards them. "I don't think your boyfriend would agree." Harry told her. "Don't worry, I'll find my own way."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded and without further comment he slipped down into the crowd leaving the room. He could simply follow them to lunch and he had a good enough memory to get back to the room and to his dorm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke up in a sweat that night around three o'clock. He knew that feeling. He'd always been more sensitive than normal. Their power was like a huge weight in their souls, it was why they aged when they Used excessively. Each spell bringing them closer to death. But when somebody else Used it sent out a ripple. The ripple was normally only small, registered only when you were in the same room but when you Used big time it sent off a ripple that people could pick up depending on their proximity to you and how sensitive they were.

Harry had been able to sense big spells since he'd first arrived and who knew how long before that. He calmed himself down as the gong like disturbance receded. Harry would have to be more careful if the Warlocks were casting spells that powerful. He flipped over and reached for his phone on the nightstand and punched in the speed dial for Josh's cell uncaring that he'd be waking him up.

"_You'd better be in serious pain, Har."_ Josh warned him. He was barely awake.

"Dude shut up." Harry laughed. He only ever spoke like that with Josh. "There's some serious magic in the air up here. It just woke me up."

"_That's wonderful, Harry."_ Josh sighed. "_But did you really have to wake me up for that?"_

"Well no, I suppose not." Harry sighed realising that he'd called on the spur of the moment.

"_Oh I see. You missing me?"_ Josh teased.

"No!" Harry sat up but then groaned and lay back down. "Suppose so."

"_Well if it's a consolation, I miss you too. It's really boring around here without you to liven things up."_ Josh admitted.

"What about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked in concern.

"_None existent really."_ Josh told him. "_Well Geoffrey and Dad ran a few out of down town."_

"Really?" Harry grinned.

"_Don't worry, Har, you're safe up there."_

"For now." Harry sighed.

"_Oh yeah, mom wrote you a letter. You're going to hate this. She calmed down about the Death Eater attack."_ Harry groaned in the pause. "_She's not going to send your car up for another two weeks. Something about grounding you. That means no board either."_

"Oh, come on!" Harry gasped. "There's mountains right outside town!"

Josh laughed happily. "_At least you won't be out having too much fun without me."_

"I won't be having any fun now!" Harry gritted out. "This place is in the middle of nowhere. I can't even get into town without my car!"

"_Sucks to be you."_ Harry could almost hear the smirk in his best friend's voice.

"You should be thankful I can't Use over this distance or you'd be screwed." Harry warned.

"_I'm exceedingly grateful."_ Josh laughed. "_Seriously, Har, call me whenever you get lonely and let me know what happens up there."_

"Alright, Josh. I'll talk to you soon." Harry hung up with a sigh and flopped back onto his pillow. He shook his head to clear it before spending the rest of the night in a doze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He woke up early the next morning and decided to go find the showers. He grabbed a towel and his wash kit and padded bare foot down the hallway and slipped into the empty showers. He took a long shower and then dressed without bothering to do more than run his hands through his hair so it didn't stand up in all directions.

He stepped out into the hall and walked straight into somebody walking passed the door. She cried out but Harry caught her arm to stop her from falling. "Harry?" Kate asked as she regained her balance. Harry bent down and picked up her towel and handed it back to her.

"I see this place isn't that lively this early in the morning." Harry pointed out in greeting.

"At least not on this floor." She told him. "Everybody's probably tired from the rave last night. I would have invited you along but I didn't see you all afternoon."

A fleeting smile crossed his face. "I don't mind."

"I'd have thought a rebel like you would have jumped at the chance of a rave." She pointed out.

Harry chuckled and offered a walk back to their dorms though he didn't have a clue where her dorm was. "Ah yes, unfortunately that's the impression I put across. I just like my appearance as it is."

"Not one to care about what people think about you?" Kate laughed. "So which category do you fit in?"

"Category?" Harry asked.

"There's those here on a scholarship, those who had the grades and just managed to scrap up the money like me, then there's the rich kids either with the grades or with the influential parents." Kate explained.

"I suppose I'm both of the last two." Harry shrugged.

"So you're parents got you here?" Kate asked. Harry paused by his door with a gesture to show it was his stop.

"No. My parents died a long time ago." Harry told her.

"Oh." She winced. "So who had the influence?"

"Keegan Conner and his wife." Harry saw no reason to tell her the truth. If she was the category she said then she probably wouldn't recognise the names anyway. "My best friend's parents, they've kind of taken me in for the last year but thought I needed to become lower key for a while."

"Oh right." Kate laughed. "So, did you need to go into town today? I noticed you didn't have any books."

"I could do with getting into town." Harry nodded. "Unfortunately Marigold Conner decided I'm not allowed my car for at least two weeks."

"Is that connected to how you got yourself sent up here?" Kate asked.

"If nearly totalling your car while being chased by the police for speeding classes as being connected then yes." Harry grinned cheekily. "Unfortunately she didn't see as much humour in it as I did."

Kate shook her head. "You remind me so much of somebody."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A friend of Pogue's." She told him. "We're leaving at eleven. If you fancy a lift be at dorm 286 just down the hall."

"Thanks Kate." Harry pushed open his door and slipped inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry did get a lift into town later that afternoon and since he really didn't know his way around the town he stuck with Kate and Sarah and also another boy that Kate had offered to take into town. An older boy called Chase Collins who was also a new transfer this year. Harry had made a joke to Kate about her running a charity company. They lost Sarah to another boy that Kate introduced as Caleb Danvers. For the rest of the afternoon Harry just followed Chase and Kate around the town since he wasn't really in the need for much more than his books. He'd get Josh to put his stuff in the car before Marigold allowed it to be sent up. He'd gotten a very pleasant multimedia message from Josh that afternoon of his car wrapped up in the back of the Conner garage which had made Kate laugh at Harry's rather disgruntled look.

He stuck with them until Kate invited him to a bar called Nikki's who's manager accepted the fact that it was always full of students from Spencer's on the weekends. Harry sat with Kate and Chase until they were rejoined by Caleb and Sarah. Harry getting the distinct feeling that Caleb was eyeing him nervously offered them all some food. Chase agreed and followed him up to the bar though the others passed it over.

Harry excused himself after Pogue arrived and he let Kate forget he was there. Kate offered him a lift back to the dorms but Harry just told her he'd take a taxi. He owed Marigold a call to tell her how things were going or soon she'd start calling him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caleb knew he shouldn't Use against Reid but sometimes he could be such a little brat. He Uses without thinking about the consequences but Tyler was right they shouldn't Use against each other unless they really needed to.

"Wait Reid!" Pogue grabbed the younger boy by the arm as he'd been about to brush passed him and down the alleyway. Tyler came up short as well. He was the youngest of the four and the quietest but he was very protective of Reid. "I don't think it was one of us."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked. He'd just questioned Reid on whether they'd Used the night before after the party and he'd denied it but Caleb hadn't thought anybody else in the town was capable of it.

"Harry Potter." Pogue told him.

"Getting jealous?" Reid chuckled.

"Pogue, Kate's just being friendly. Harry was too quiet all through tonight." Caleb pointed out wondering where this was going.

"I'm not talking about that." Pogue gritted out, he'd obviously been thinking it though. "He told Kate this morning that he'd been transferred here after getting in trouble with the police."

"So?" Caleb asked.

"Shut up and let me finished." Pogue told his best friend. "He was sent here by Keegan and Marigold Conner. He told Kate they'd been looking after him for the last year."

"Potter is quite a common name." Caleb pointed out.

"But not if the Grand Master has been looking out for him." Tyler spoke up for the first time. "It's too much of a coincidence."

"But the Book says that the Potters had moved back to England and not been heard from since." Reid pointed out.

"And now for some reason Harry Potter came back and the Conners took him in." Caleb nodded. "That explains who could have Used last night."

"I don't think so." Tyler shook his head even as the others thought they'd solved it. "You said whoever Used killed that kid but I don't see the Conners looking out for somebody who could do that."

"He's right. The Covenant forbids Using to kill." Pogue nodded.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't him." Caleb sighed. "Let's just be careful around him. Even if it wasn't him we don't need him reporting anything about us back to the Grand Master."

Reid shook his head at his eldest friend's sudden shift from blaming him to this new kid and turned to walk away. Tyler ran to catch up. "Reid, I know that look."

"What look?" Reid asked.

"Don't give me that, we've known each other since we were born." Tyler snapped. "You're not going to do what Caleb said are you?"

"He was ready to blame me for killing someone, Tyler." Reid told him. "That hurts."

"He didn't mean it that way, I don't think he'd put the Using and killing together when it came to you." Tyler tugged on his friend's arm to stop him. "He wouldn't accuse you of killing somebody."

"No, Ty, he wouldn't accuse _you_." Reid told him. "Either way we shouldn't just assume it's this Harry guy without at least getting to know him."

"Oh great." Tyler sighed. "Well you're not doing it alone, you'll get yourself in trouble."

Reid laughed and slung his arm over Tyler's shoulders. Reid was born a month before Tyler who'd only turned seventeen at the beginning of August but they might as well be twins. "I was counting on you saying exactly that."

Tyler sighed out in defeat and hung his head. "I'm doomed." Reid laughed and planted a kiss roughly on the side of Tyler's head before ruffling his hair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Tuesday**

The rest of the weekend had been quiet for Harry and the Monday and Tuesday was much the same apart from being called into the Provost's office for a chat and to make sure he had settled easily enough. Harry found the man to be rather brunt and demanding even when he was obviously trying to keep somebody happy. Harry wondered how much Keegan had donated to the school.

Harry was sitting in his room in the evening reading through his biology text book when there was a knock on the door. Harry sighed but rose to open it. In the corridor was two boys from his class. Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. He always saw them together no matter where they were though he hadn't tried to talk to them. For some reason a shift had occurred in the class. Kate still spoke to him but she constantly cast glances at her boyfriend who continued to glare at Harry. The other boy, Caleb constantly watched him when he didn't think Harry was looking. Harry knew who they were and obviously they'd figured him out by what he'd told Kate.

"Hi there." Reid announced and slipped passed Harry and into the room. Harry turned sideways without turning his back on Tyler.

"Reid!" Tyler sighed. "Sorry, could we come in?"

"We?" Harry asked dryly. "I thought you two might be joined at the hip."

"I wonder sometimes." Tyler chuckled. "Sometimes I think we share some things too, like courtesy, which seems to be on permanent loan to me."

Harry laughed and tilted his head to tell Tyler he could come in. Harry closed the door and went back to his desk and sat on it. Reid bounced onto the spare bed. "Please don't tell me they gave you a room to yourself." Harry nodded. "That's just unfair. The rest of us have to suffer."

"Suffer?" Tyler asked his friend with a raised eyebrow. "We've shared a room for as long as we can remember."

"I know." Reid whined.

"Was there a reason you decided to have this argument in my room instead of your own?" Harry asked. His quirked smile the only sign he was amused.

"Actually yes." Reid bit his lip for a moment before grinning. "So when were you planning on telling us you're part of the Covenant?"

Harry blinked as Tyler rounded on Reid. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Harry laughed drawing both of their attention. "This is your town, I'm just visiting. I wasn't going to bug you for no reason."

"Did you Use on Friday night?" Reid asked and got another sigh from Tyler.

"No, but I felt it and saw what happened to that kid." Harry told him. "I wondered if it was one of you four."

"So you know about all of us?" Tyler asked.

"I was raised for the last year by the Grand Master. I know all the families." Harry told him. "Isn't it a bit risky coming to talk to me on your own? Especially if you think I might have killed the kid."

"I think two against one is good odds." Reid told him.

"So you _are_ one of us then? The eldest son?" Tyler nudged Reid to shut him up. Reid grinned happily and nudged him back.

Harry tilted his head and brushed his hand through his fringe to brush the trails out of his eyes. As his hand came away his eyes flashed with fire and turned black. "I'm the only Potter left."

"What happened?" Tyler came up short.

"A lot." Harry told him. "Now if you're done accusing me or murder and interrogating me I have work to be doing."

Harry released his magic and the door sprung open and before either of them could move they found themselves forced back through the door. It shut in their faces. Harry knew they'd be back but after that show of magic they'd try to find out when he was due to ascend and when you found out it was ten months away they'd be a bit more wary about him. Harry found himself liking the two of them though, especially Reid who had a certain rebelliousness to him that Harry liked, and he believed them when they implied it hadn't been them that killed that kid. Harry had no choice now though, he'd have to call Keegan and report the murder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry was sitting in the English Auditorium the next day when Reid sat on his right and Tyler on his left. Harry eyed them both with a raised eyebrow. "Are you two trying to gang up on me?"

"No." Reid laughed. "Why would we want to do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Harry met his eyes and almost laughed as Reid went slightly red. Tyler laughed.

"He's got you there, Reid." Tyler grinned.

"Shut it, Ty." Reid swore under his breath.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the two of them before leaning back in his seat. "Can't you two have your arguments in your dorm before finding me?" Harry asked.

"We're like this all the time." Reid shrugged. "Unless Caleb and Pogue are around then we have to stick together."

"And talking of Caleb and Pogue." Tyler winced. "Those glares are worse then the ones Pogue was giving Harry for talking to Kate. I knew I didn't want to be dragged into another one of your schemes, Reid."

"So Caleb's the oldest is he?" Harry asked. "Then Pogue…?"

"Then Reid and lastly me." Tyler finished as Harry trailed off. You're between me and Reid."

"But so wickedly powerful!" Reid grinned. "I think you could almost take on Caleb."

"Since you know my birthday I'm guessing you four have been snooping around the file room?" Harry asked. "So you think I still killed that boy?"

"Nah. Well us two don't." Reid spoke for them both. "Caleb and Pogue don't trust your timing but they've got another suspect now."

"Another suspect?" Harry asked.

"Chase Collins." Tyler told him. "He Used during swimming practice according to Caleb."

"I don't know that name." Harry frowned. "Look, don't worry about it. Somebody Used to murder a kid and I had to report it. Keegan Conner is sending somebody here on Sunday to deal with it."

"Somebody?" Tyler looked worried.

"Geoffrey Conner, he'll be able to track the magic back to the original caster." Harry shrugged. "Just avoid Using if I were you."

"It wasn't us." Reid suddenly looked desperate for Harry to believe him.

"I believe you but that wont matter to Geoffrey. How many Ascended are there here?"

"Tyler's dad and my own." Reid told him. "Pogue's parents were killed in a car crash years ago and Caleb's father's dead."

They sat in silence for the rest of the lesson but Harry wasn't really paying attention. How is it that no matter where he went he always ran into trouble. His stint at the Conner's had been the most peaceful time of his life and he'd been arrested twice, learnt to snowboard and gotten into a thousand pieces of trouble with Josh at his side. After barely half a week here he had had to call in the Covenant to sort things out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Provost had asked Harry very nicely to attend the Ball that Saturday and Harry couldn't really come up with a good reason not to attend but when Geoffrey called him he forgot all about the upcoming Ball. He'd asked Geoffrey to look into Chase Collins and he'd found out two things, the first was that Chase Collins was adopted and the second was that he was over eighteen, ascended and the descendent of Goody Pope, the fifth family of the original settlers in Ipswich.

Harry was down the hall in a second knowing that something was seriously wrong if Chase had come for revenge of some kind. The story of Goody Pope was well known in the Covenant and there was little chance he was back in Ipswich for the good memories. He knocked at Kate's door hoping to find out where Reid and Tyler lived only to find nobody home. He went down to the office and was told that the boys were at the hospital since the night before when Pogue had had a car accident.

Harry phoned for a taxi once again begrudging the loss of his car and got to the hospital only half an hour later. He found Pogue's room and slipped up to the right ward. He found not only Pogue in the room but just outside the glass wall was Caleb, Reid and Tyler. "Hey guys." Harry greeted making them spin on him.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb snapped.

"I heard from the school that you guys were here." Harry told him eyeing the nervous Tyler and Reid quickly. Reid was completely lacking in the normal sarcastic cheer and Tyler was far more into his shy appearance than normal.

"So you found us?" Caleb challenged.

"Ease off would you. You need the help and I'm willing." Harry told him. "How much do you know about Chase?"

"That he's adopted and descended from Goody Pope." Tyler spoke up earning himself a glare from Caleb.

"That's what I just found out from the Covenant records." Harry nodded. "They didn't know the bloodline was still alive though."

"So what do you want?" Caleb asked.

"I want to help." Harry told him. "What's happening?"

"It's not your problem." Caleb told him.

"Chase did this then?" Harry guessed.

"And put a spell on Kate." Reid spoke up for the first time.

"What type?" Harry asked.

"A creation spell." Caleb sighed and sagged onto one of the chairs against the wall giving in to Harry's presence.

Harry sat beside him. "I swear, Caleb, I don't want to hurt any of you. I was just going to go about my own business and leave your families alone. It's only because Reid was rude and demanded answers that I'm getting involved."

"Chase wants me to will my powers to him when I ascend." Caleb told him. "In exchange he'll let Kate, Sarah, Pogue, Reid and Tyler live."

"Well Keegan, Geoffrey and another half dozen Ascended will be here in the morning to deal with it." Harry told him trying to be comforting.

"Harry." Reid sat on his other side. "Caleb turns eighteen just after eleven tonight."

"And if I don't will over my powers he'll kill them all." Caleb sighed. "And I won't let him harm them. Pogue, Reid and Tyler are my family."

"What about your dads?" Harry asked Reid and Tyler.

"They're out of town on business." Reid hissed. "They're always out of town on business."

Harry saw the contempt in Reid for his father and let it slide. "I'll try to get the Covenant here sooner but they won't be able to get here before you ascend Caleb. You're going to have to beat him."

"I tried to fight him last night. He won." Caleb sighed.

"But you'll ascend tonight and then you can do it." Harry told him. "I can help if you want. I don't think I'm as strong as you are now but I'm stronger than most."

"No!" Caleb shook his head. "Maybe I should just give him what he wants."

"Not a chance." Harry shook his head. "I know how these people work. If you give him what he wants he'll just take it and move on to Pogue, then Reid, then Tyler and then probably me."

"Then what?" Caleb stood and started pacing.

"You have to win." Harry sighed and sagged back in the chair.

"Thanks for that." Caleb sighed. "I have to be at the Old Barn by eleven tonight."

"Well I can at least help protect Reid and Tyler." Harry offered.

"Reid's older than you." Caleb pointed out.

"Only just and I'm far more powerful than him." Harry told him. "If the three of us stick together he might not be able to beat us. But if you lose he could kill us all before the Covenant arrive."

"So no pressure then?" Caleb asked.

"I know all about pressure." Harry told him. "We'll take Sarah to the party in case he tries anything."

Caleb stopped in front of the glass that looked through onto Pogue before letting his head fall against the glass. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Caleb." Reid warned.

"No, Reid. He's right. I could be helping Chase." Harry stopped him. "If you want I'll temporarily bind my power to Reid, that way if something happens to him it'll happen to me."

Caleb came up short even as Reid and Tyler jerked in surprise by the offer. "You'd do that?" Caleb asked.

"If it means you'll be happy that they are safe around me so you can concentrate on winning then yes." Harry told him. "He's as much of a threat to me as he is to you and you're the best chance we have to beating him. This way Reid will know instantly if I even think of betraying him."

"But he'll feel anything that happens to you." Tyler put in worriedly.

"He won't be tied to me the same way." Harry assured him though they all knew how the spell worked. "He'll only know what happens to me."

"Why Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Apart from you and Pogue he's the closest to me power wise and our attitudes are similar." Harry told him. "It won't be so strange if the spell passes across a few thoughts."

"He has us there." Tyler spoke up with a nod. "They're both sarcastic sods."

Reid obviously wasn't in the mood to start an argument. "Do it Caleb." Reid nodded.

"Are you sure, Reid?" Caleb asked. "You and Tyler know how it feels."

"I trust him." Reid nodded and his eyes flashed with fire before going black. Harry sunk into his own power and concentrated on the palm of his hand. The skin tore easily and blood welled up. Reid did the same and grabbed Harry's hand without preamble as Harry and Caleb muttered the Latin for the spell they were casting. Reid wouldn't have to do anything but Caleb would have to cast the spell as the witness so that he could break it if needed.

Pain flashed through Harry as the link connected and his hand began to burn. The spell faded and Harry collapsed sideways. Caleb had the presence of mind to catch him. "Did it work?" Tyler asked.

Caleb grinned suddenly and smacked Reid over the top of the head. Harry jerked as Reid cried out with a glare. "It worked." Caleb nodded as he saw the pain spread to Harry.

"Happy now?" Harry asked.

"Not completely but thanks." Caleb nodded.

Harry stood shakily but Reid bounced up. "I have to hand it to him, he's powerful." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Reid, Tyler and you get ready for the Ball while I go explain a few things to Sarah. We'll meet up at my house." Caleb told him before turning to Reid and Tyler. "Be careful."

"You know us." Reid grinned.

"I know, that's why I said it." Caleb shook his head. Reid sobered quickly and ducked his head. His hand came up to his mouth as he bit on his finger nails in a way that Harry found endearing. Reid's eyes suddenly snapped around to Harry who tensed and looked away as he realised Reid had sensed what he'd just been thinking.

"Come on baby boy." Reid announced and tugged Tyler towards the door. Harry followed them out. "I'm driving."

"It's my car." Tyler pointed out though this seemed an even older argument than normal.

"Tough." Reid grinned. Harry forced down his amusement knowing that Reid would sense it. He'd have to be very careful about what he thought or felt while this was in place. Harry clambered into the back of Tyler's humvee and pulled out his phone and called the Conner Manor. He put it on speaker so the others could hear the conversation and Reid stopped arguing with Tyler.

"_Harry! Is that you?"_

"Who else would be calling from my cell, Geff?" Harry asked dryly. "You're on speaker by the way."

"_Why? Who else is there?"_

"Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Harry told him calmly. "I need you to tell Keegan to hurry it up. Chase is trying to force Caleb Danvers into willing over his powers when he ascends tonight. He said he'd kill all the others if he doesn't."

"_Harry?"_ It was Keegan. "_I want you out of town as soon as you can and on a plane back here. We'll deal with it as soon as we arrive."_

"They can't just up and leave, Keegan." Harry argued before wincing. "And neither can I. My magic is bound to one of them."

"_What?"_ Keegan was furious. There was a crash from the other end of the line. Harry looked up at Reid and Tyler who were both looking a bit worried. "_Who did that to you?"_

"I did. Either Chase kills them all tonight or Caleb beats him and I won't just run away. If you can't get here tonight and sort it out then I have to stay and at least protect them and Caleb was only happy leaving me alone with Reid and Tyler after I offered to be bound to one of them." Harry explained.

"_We sent you up there to hide, Harry!"_ Keegan sounded furious. "_Not to get into more trouble."_

"_It is impressive though."_ Geoffrey suddenly spoke up in the background. "_He's only been there a week."_

"_We'll be there early morning, Harry." _Keegan warned. "_Don't do anything stupid."_

"I never do anything stupid." Harry told him.

"_You reintegrated your car through two hundred metres of forest while running from the police with my son in the car!" _Keegan groaned. Reid and Tyler both turned to stare at him.

"The road, Reid." Harry prompted and the boy turned back to the front. "I'll see you tomorrow, Keegan. I'll call you if anything else happens."

"Do you have to piss off the Grand Master?" Tyler asked him after the phone went dead.

"I always piss of Keegan." Harry told him. "I'm his son's best friend."

"He has a point." Reid told his friend. "I always piss off your parents."

"You piss off everybody's parents." Tyler pointed out. Harry laughed and Reid turned to grin at him obviously feeling the amusement and who knew what else. The spell was a difficult thing to live with. It was two way but only in that Reid felt Harry's thoughts and emotions and Harry felt Reid's pain. It was the perfect anti-betrayal spell.

They went via the school so that all three of them could dress in their dinner suits for the meal and whereas Harry felt rather out of place in this suit once again it was more comfortable than his dress robes had been. When he met back up with Reid and Tyler they couldn't have looked more different if they'd tried. They wore the same cut suits with dark shirts and ties underneath but whereas Tyler looked perfectly at home in the suit, Reid looked like somebody had forced him to have a hair cut. Reid instantly picked up on Harry's amusement and pinched himself on the arm. Hard.

The Danvers' house, Caleb's house, wasn't as impressive as the Conner Manor but it was as old as the school and entirely suitable for the upper class of humanity. Mrs. Danvers greeted Harry with rather faked enthusiasm because of his familiarity to the Conners but Harry offered her a sincere smile and greeting to make it clear that she didn't need to put on formalities in the current situation. Harry waited in the sitting room with Tyler, Reid and Mrs. Danvers while Caleb and Sarah got ready upstairs. Tyler was sitting by the window staring out. Mrs. Danvers was trying to cover her nervousness by being a pleasant hostess while Reid was pacing backwards and forwards along the wall picking things up and putting them down again. Harry watched him without letting any particular emotion come to the fore.

Eventually Harry got tired of Reid's pacing and of his constant biting of his finger nails and sent him a single emotion, one of concern, admiration, fondness and confidence. Reid came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at Harry in surprise. Harry didn't break eye contact but eventually Reid nodded and glanced at Tyler and sighed. Harry sent him the feeling of understanding as hard as that was to put across. Reid wanted to do something more useful, he wanted to go out with Caleb and fight to protect Tyler just as Caleb was going out to protect him and the others.

Reid flopped down onto the chair next to Harry who leaned a bit closer. "I know what it's like to want to protect someone but sometimes you have to let somebody more powerful look out for you even if you don't want to admit it to them."

"You're a freak, you know?" Reid joked. A dark look flashed across Harry's eyes that had nothing to do with his powers and Reid winced. Harry forced a laugh but it did nothing to prevent Reid from feeling Harry's pain at the betrayal of his best friends when they'd called him the same name just as his remaining family had always done.

Reid was prevented from covering his mistake or questioning Harry when Caleb walked into the room. Harry stayed out of the conversation mostly even when Caleb's mother suggested leaving it up to the Covenant when they arrived. Harry knew that wasn't really an option. If Chase thought for an instant that Caleb would try to run he'd turn against any of them he could find and with his ascended powers he could kill them all without a chance.

Caleb _had_ to prolong the fight until after eleven when he ascended and they'd just have to hope that it would be enough. One comment did catch his attention though when Mrs. Danvers told Caleb he should go to _him_ for help. Harry looked up with a frown but Caleb just told his mother that _he'd_ never want to help.

Harry frowned and looked at Reid who shook his head. Harry sighed and stood as Sarah came down the stairs. They left together and Harry, Reid and Tyler clambered into Tyler's hummer and waited for Caleb to say a quick farewell to Sarah. As Sarah got into the car Caleb leaned on the open window frame and grabbed the back of Reid's neck and held him still. "Be careful." Caleb warned him before looking at Tyler. They both nodded. "Look after her."

Reid nodded before pulling away. He was once again driving Tyler's car though the younger boy hadn't even tried to argue with him this time. Harry smiled slightly at the bond between Caleb, Reid, Tyler and presumably Pogue. A bond they'd shared from their early years if Reid and Tyler's arguments were anything to go by. It was a bond that could never be broken or betrayed. Harry had thought that maybe he, Ron and Hermione had had that but looking back, what he had with those two was nothing compared to this bond. Harry realised his eyes were shut and he opened them and found himself looking at Reid's concerned eyes in the rear-view mirror. Harry winced and looked away, he'd forgotten that Reid would sense the inner turmoil.

"What was that, Harry?" Reid asked.

Tyler jerked and looked first at his childhood friend and then realising what Reid was referring to he turned to look at Harry. "Nothing, Reid. Forget about it."

Reid looked ready to argue but turned back to driving. "So, are you like them?" Sarah asked to fill the awkward moment. She obviously didn't have a clue what was going on.

"No." Harry shook his head and muttered. "I'll never be like them."

Reid opened his mouth but Tyler interrupted. "He's a Warlock. But he's new to the area. He offered to help protect us all from Chase."

"Are you strong then?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes." Harry looked away from them all and stared out at the quickly darkening view out of the window. He saw Reid and Tyler share a look in the reflection of the window. He fleetingly thought that it might be better for him to leave Spencer as soon as this was over. He could hide somewhere else and not get involved with this close-knit group. It would be for the better. He squashed the thought as soon as it formed, he didn't need Reid hearing it right now in case he thought he wouldn't protect them if needed.

After Reid had parked the hummer outside the school they all piled out onto the pavement where Tyler and Harry walked on either side of Sarah towards the school. Reid came up beside Harry and leaned in. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a rather faked clueless expression.

"You know what I mean, Doom and Gloom." Reid rolled his eyes and tugged self consciously at his tie.

"Doom and Gloom?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that's how you're acting." Reid told him.

"How do you know this isn't normal for me?" Harry asked.

"Because you'd be no fun to hang around with if it was." Reid told him victoriously.

"You don't have to hang around with me then." Harry retorted without missing a beat. Reid flinched and sighed. Harry turned back to looking where he was walking. It was dark now and except for the light leading into the Main Hall there was little to see by. It did mean that Harry could delve into his powers and spread them out in search of anything laying in wait. He put his hand on Reid's arm to guide his feet and the other boy slowed down as he realised what Harry was doing. Sarah's gasp must have meant that she'd seen his eyes and he could hear Tyler muttering to her.

Harry came back to reality after sensing something he didn't like. There was something out there but whatever it was, it was hiding itself. "Over here." Harry twitched his head and the four of them moved over to stand against the wall. "You'd better call Caleb. Tell him I think Chase is around here somewhere."

"You sensed him?" Tyler asked as Reid pulled out his phone and dialled it.

"No, something's blocking me." Harry told him in way of explanation.

"Caleb man." Reid spoke up suddenly into his phone. "Harry thinks Chase might be here, he tried looking for anything and found something blocking him. What do you want us to do?"

Harry reacted as he felt it and jerked around just as Sarah was swept backwards off of her feet silently. Reid and Tyler jerked around as Harry lashed out with his power and tried to freeze her without effect. If it was Chase, he was far more powerful than Harry. Harry glanced around but saw nothing even though he knew someone must still be around.

"Where'd she go?" Reid asked him.

"She's still here somewhere." Harry stepped forwards.

"Caleb, she's gone!" Reid said into the phone. "We'll find her!"

"Stay together but look for her." Harry told the two, "I'll try to track the spell."

The two nodded at him and ran around the corner of the building. Harry delved into the spells like Geoffrey had tried to teach him. Geoffrey was probably the best in the world at this sort of thing but he wasn't available at the moment. He felt Chase's magic a second before he felt it slamming into him. He was hoisted straight off of his feet and back into the wall. The air rushed out of him.

"See, I didn't really plan for another one of you around here." Chase drew his attention. He was standing a few metres from where Harry had just been and on the floor behind him was a sleeping Sarah. "Harry Potter, you've been talking to your dear old adoptive parents haven't you?"

"What if I have?" Harry spat and threw out his hands. A solid mass of magic sprung out but Chase battered it aside with ease. He did have to release Harry though who just about managed to catch himself before he sprained something.

"Now, that just wasn't nice." Chase shook his head. "I was just going to kidnap Sarah and spirit her away. Those two brats couldn't scratch me if they had a whole lifetime to try but you strike me as a bit more of a problem."

"You talk to much." Harry struck out again and this time Chase went flying. "I've listen to far too many speeches from madmen. I don't need another one."

Harry sent another shot but Chase was taking things a bit more seriously now and he battered it away. "Well that concludes this conversation then. I was just going to spell you asleep and deal with you later but that just doesn't seem fitting now." Chase's next strike made Harry gasp. A sheer wall of magic struck out sending Harry straight into the wall with no chance of deflecting it. Harry retaliated before he could find his feet but Chase caught the magic and held it in his hands. "You don't stand a chance. I think reliving all the pain in your life should keep you down till morning."

Chase muttered something and the magic in his hands changed from it's pale blue colour to a dark red. Harry barely managed to dodge but it had no effect as the spell still stuck his shoulder and soaked into him. Instantly his world went black but not before pain flooded his system like the Cruciatus Curse.

Reid and Tyler found him a few minutes later after Reid sensed his emotions screaming through their bond. He was writhing on the grass outside the school but there was no sign of Chase or Sarah.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. The Sons of Ipswich

Price to be Paid

**Warning; This chapter contains a scene that those with an adversity to male/male interactions may wish to skip. It is right at the end and clearly marked. Please don't complain if you don't like it.**

Chapter 3; The Sons of Ipswich

**Hospital**

Harry woke up blearily from his god-awful nightmare and his body shuddered without his conscious control. He rolled straight onto his side and winced at the lingering sensation of his pain. He opened his eyes to focus and saw himself looking at a curtained off window. The sun came through the gaps though so it was clearly day. He replayed then events over in his mind. He'd agreed to tie his body to Reid Garwin to prove his trustworthiness so that Caleb could fight Chase Collins without distraction. He'd gone with Reid, Tyler and Sarah to the Ball but they'd been ambushed and Sarah taken.

Harry had found her and Chase as soon as Reid and Tyler had left to search and Harry had had his arse handed to him against Chase who'd spelled him with one of the Reliving pain spells. Harry groaned at the memory of that. He'd pictured every moment of physical pain in his, from the actually forgotten pain of being hit by the Killing Curse as a baby to his abuse with his Uncle then the countless moment's of pain throughout his years at Hogwarts. The pain from killing Quirrell, the slow pain of the Basilisk poison, the Cruciatus at Voldemort's hands and even the dull throbbing in his left hand from the Blood Quill.

"Harry?" Harry turned his head slightly but didn't speak as he heard Geoffrey's voice on the other side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Harry dropped his head back onto the pillow and heard Geoffrey sigh and slowly head around the bed to sit in the chair in front of him. "I know this is hard, Harry. But it's over now."

Tears crept from Harry's eyes before he could stop them, all that pain wracking his body in so short a time made him weaker than he'd like to admit. "It hurts."

"I know." Geoffrey stood up and sat on the bed. He pulled Harry into a hug but loosened his grip when Harry winced. "What still hurts?"

"My back, my chest and my hands." Harry admitted after a moment. His back was probably the one he liked to least. It was an old set of pain from his uncle that had gotten out of hand that hadn't even scarred that visibly. "What about the others?" Harry asked after a moment. "What happened with Chase?"

"We're here." Caleb's voice made Harry tense.

"And Chase was killed. I traced the last moment myself." Geoffrey told him.

Harry sat back against the bed and turned tired and strained eyes on the four others in the room. Caleb sat in a chair at the bottom of the bed while Tyler sat in another on Harry's right. Pogue leaned against the wall beside Caleb and finally Reid was sitting on the floor holding his arms around his knees loosely. "The bond?"

"We severed it when it started to mutate." Geoffrey told him. "It started to change direction and Reid began to feel your pain as well as your emotions. We had to cut it off quite early."

"Sorry, Reid." Harry apologised making Reid's head snap up to him with an odd look of regret on his face.

"Maybe we should let you sleep?" Geoffrey offered.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and hugged his arms around them. "I've had enough of dreams thanks." Harry told him. "But could I talk to you alone for a minute Geoff?"

"Sure." Geoffrey stayed sitting as the four other boys stood and slowly left the room. Harry didn't look up at them. "What is it, Harry?"

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"Two days, it's Tuesday morning." Geoffrey told him. "Dad went back home with the others yesterday and you'll be happy to know that your car is at school. Mum caved."

"Good, we can drive back in that then. I'll drop you home before I go on." Harry nodded without looking up at Geoffrey.

"What are you talking about?" Geoffrey frowned. "You don't have to leave here. The Death Eaters don't know where you are and you'll be safer here."

"It's not about that. I shouldn't get into things here. They're a close knit group and I just don't fit in with them." Harry sighed. "It'll probably be better if I find somewhere else to go."

"Harry, those four boys have been taking turns sitting without all the time." Geoffrey told him. "They've listened to you screaming in pain and they've tried everything they could to help. I think they would have tried Using if I hadn't assured them there was nothing to do."

"Just because they've taken pity on me doesn't mean they want me here." Harry told him. "For god's sake. They're close to finishing each other's sentences. I don't belong in something like that."

"Josh might disagree." Geoffrey point out. "You're like his twin."

"Don't bring him into this." Harry snapped.

"Okay, Harry." Geoffrey sighed. "You finish healing and then finish the week at school. I'll talk to the Provost and if you still want to leave this weekend we'll drive home."

"I'm sorry, Geoffrey." Harry sighed and rested his head on his knees to finally look at him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Geoffrey shook his head. "Just make sure you really want to leave. Be selfish for a change and do what _you_ want to do rather than what you think other people want you to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry spent the Wednesday and Thursday in the hospital but was allowed out to return to classes on Friday. It was mostly believe by the school population that Harry had been slipped a drug at the ball which he'd reacted badly too. The Provost had called him into his office Friday morning to lather him with apologies of every kind especially since Geoffrey had told the Provost about Harry planning to leave. Since the drug excuse was better than being caught by a spell Harry let the rumour fester but by Friday afternoon most of the school had heard that he was leaving and though most really didn't care Harry had been forced to hide from Reid and Tyler.

It was after the evening meal on Friday when he got back his dorm room to finish packing when he found Reid sitting cross-legged on his bed and Tyler sitting on the spare one. Harry turned and looked at his door in confusion but this was definitely his room. "You're shoes are on my bed." Harry said instead of arguing their presence.

Reid blinked and looked down at his shoes before scooting to the edge and dropping his legs over the side. "How did you get in? Picked the lock?"

"Reid Used." Tyler sighed.

"Caleb's going to kill you." Harry said bluntly before turning pick up a half empty bag he was filling with his books. He took a few from his shelf and ignored them as he worked.

"So you really are leaving?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded without looking at either of them.

"Why?" Reid asked. "Because you're scared."

"Not like you think I might be." Harry told him truthfully.

"The Grand Master told us you were hiding from somebody." Tyler told him. "He told us not to ask you about it."

"Is that your subtle was of 'not asking about it'?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't care less." Reid told him hotly. "But why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't belong here. Caleb and Pogue made that very clear last week." Harry told them.

"Fuck that." Reid told him angrily. "It shouldn't matter what they thought last week. Beside they don't think that anymore."

"How convenient." Harry told him sarcastically.

"Besides you're not leaving because you're worried about people finding you." Reid told him. "I felt that much. It's something to do with us."

"Fuck off, Reid." Harry told him sharply. Reid's eyes widened in shock. "Don't make this about you."

"He's not making it about him." Tyler stepped in before Harry could insult his friend more. "We came here to tell you that you didn't have to leave. That we don't mind you staying with us."

"Oh and join the famous Sons of Ipswich. I'd rather rot, thank you Tyler." Harry shook his head.

"So it's simply that you don't want anything to do with us?" Tyler asked. He was covering his own hurt at the comment much better than Reid was. He was sitting in utter shock on the bed.

"No, I don't." Harry snapped. "The door's there. Do I need to help you out again?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head at Reid. Reid was in Harry's face in a second. "Fuck you, Harry." He snapped before almost running from the room. Harry sagged onto his bed a second later and sighed as he rubbed at his face. At least if he thought they all hated him he couldn't feel so hurt about leaving them. Especially Reid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry packed all his things into the back of his Audi R8. It wasn't a brilliantly roomy car but he loved it all the same especially since he had one of the first hard top convertibles in existence. It might give Marigold a heart attack whenever Harry sped out of the drive with it but Harry relished the speed and agility of it. Harry drove the black and silver outlined car to the hotel in town that Geoffrey was staying in before getting out of the car to help Geoffrey pack his travel bag into the space behind the seats where Harry's board was.

Geoffrey didn't say anything until he was sitting in the passenger seat and Harry was starting the engine. "You don't really want to leave do you?"

"Of course I do." Harry frowned at him. "I wouldn't be leaving if I wanted to stay."

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Harry." Geoffrey laughed. "You do plenty of things you don't want to. It's the way you are. You're leaving because you're scared of liking it here."

"What do you know?" Harry snapped sarcastically.

"I know that you're just like my younger brother. You might as well _be_ my younger brother." Geoffrey sighed. "Give me one good reason to leave and I won't say another word."

Harry stared at him for a moment before leaning on the gas. The R8 leapt forwards and tore down the street and out of town. "Because I don't want to mess with what they've got here."

Geoffrey sighed and let his head drop back onto his head rest not in the least concerned by Harry's speeding. "You have got to be the strangest person I know, Harry. Only you would think that was a good reason."

"It is a good reason." Harry countered.

"Sorry, Harry. It isn't." Geoffrey shook his head but continued over Harry when he tried to argue. "It might be a good enough reason to you but it's not to anyone else. If they don't want anything to do with you then they won't let you into their lives. They'd be making a mistake but that's their loss. You shouldn't just take that option away because you think everybody is better off without you in their lives."

"I don't think..."

"Shut up, Harry. I know that's exactly how you think." Geoffrey sighed. "Even Josh knows you sometimes think he'd be better off without you in his life."

"I..." Harry shook his head and slowed slightly.

"How about you make me a deal?" Geoffrey suggested. "Go back to Spencer and try and enjoy yourself this year and just let them get to know you if they want to. I promise you that you've brought nothing bad to our lives that we think isn't worth having you for."

"What about you?" Harry asked showing he'd fallen for it.

"Just drop me off at the airport. I've already paid for the ticket." Geoffrey grinned at him.

"You've already..." Harry groaned. "You git."

Geoffrey laughed. "I thought you might do this from the start, Harry."

"Why am I such a screw up?" Harry asked after a few minutes after he change direction and headed for the airport.

"I wouldn't call you a screw up, Harry." Geoffrey assured him. "Nobody who really knows you would. You've just had a rough life and you haven't come away from it completely unscathed. Both me and dad know that if Chase Collins had altered that spell to relive emotional damage it could have killed you."

"I thought of that." Harry sighed.

"A Wizard from the Order of the Phoenix apparated into dad's office last week." Geoffrey told him softly. "He wanted to know why the Death Eaters were taking an interest in the Warlocks. He was delusional enough to think we were Wizards helping the Death Eaters."

"You have to give them points for stupidity." Harry chuckled though it did little to cover his anxiety at the news.

"He was shown the door rather roughly and told that any Wizard found on Covenant grounds would be killed." Geoffrey told him. "We're still waiting for a response from that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Harry. It was going to happen eventually. The Wizards are slowly spreading through the American population, they'd pick up the Covenant's trail soon anyway and they'll spot the similarities between us and what you did soon enough." Geoffrey shrugged. "We want you to simply enjoy life. Leave it to the Ascended or at least until you Ascend."

"I don't _always_ go looking for trouble, Geoff." Harry groaned.

"I wish I could believe that." Geoffrey laughed just as they pulled up at the airport. Harry got out of the car and hugged him tightly. "Be careful alright, Harry?"

"I'll try." Harry sighed. "Say hi to Josh for me?"

"Mums sending him up for Christmas holidays." He told her with a nod. "Josh was pestering her about the fact you had all these mountains and all that snow. I'll have to tell him about all this snow."

"What snow?" Harry frowned. The first snow wasn't due for a month yet and there was no dry slope here.

"The snow he'll imagine when I say that." Geoffrey grinned happily. Harry smiled and hugged him again. "We love you, Harry. Don't forget that."

"I'll try not to." Harry nodded. "Give everyone my love?"

Geoffrey nodded and slipped off into the terminal for his flight. Harry sat against his car for a moment before walking around and back into his seat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

He pulled up outside the dorms and pulled into an open garage before leaving his car and locking the garage. He'd spent two hours sitting at the side of the road outside of town thinking things through and he knew he owed Reid and Tyler and apology so he'd come back to the school.

He headed up to the dorms and found Reid and Tyler's. He wanted to talk to them but if they weren't there he'd leave them a note. As luck would have it the door was slightly ajar and Harry could hear loud music from inside. He knocked a couple of times but eventually gave up and slowly pushed the door open until he was standing in the doorway. Tyler was lying on the bed shirtless with a chemistry book open above his face while Reid was playing some kind of first person shooter game on a laptop on the table.

Harry tried knocking on the door again but neither looked up and he didn't want to actually walk into the room. In the end he lifted a pencil of the ledge along the faded windows into the hall and threw it at Tyler on the bed since he was closer. The pencil bounced off of his book and onto his stomach making his sit up suddenly. He saw Harry in the doorway and a frown came across his features before he sighed and stood up and turned down the music. Reid looked up as the sound of his game came to the fore and he looked first at Tyler and then at Harry before standing suddenly and throwing an angry look at Harry.

"Ok, for starters, I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off." Harry told them with a wince as he was forced to look away from Reid's angry face. "And I shouldn't have insulted the four of you."

"Then why did you?" Tyler asked. Clearly Reid was in no state to talk calmly.

"Because I'm scared of what the four of you have." Harry told him bluntly.

"How can you be scared of our friendship?" Tyler frowned.

"Because the last group of friends I was really close to only befriended me on orders from my headmaster because he wanted to use me as a weapon when I came into my powers." Harry told them truthfully. "And when I tried to leave they tried to have me arrested for using evil magic."

Tyler's eyes widened dramatically and he looked to Reid. Reid was looking at Harry differently now. "That's why you were feeling jealousy when me and Tyler were arguing in the car. You want that."

"And I didn't want to get in the way of your friendship for it." Harry told him. "That's why I was going to leave, before I really wanted it enough to cause problems."

Tyler laughed. "Reid causes us enough problems, you're hardly going to add to that."

"I thought you were leaving today?" Reid asked quietly.

"I was but I changed my mind." Harry shrugged. "Well really, Geoffrey forced me to change my mind."

"So you still don't want to be here?" Reid accused.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his head. "I don't know what I want, Reid."

"Everybody knows what they want." Reid snapped.

"Nobody really let me have what _I_ wanted before." Harry shrugged. "They only cared about what _they _wanted from me."

"Before you went to the Conners?" Tyler interrupted Reid's next question. Harry nodded. "Harry, Caleb and Pogue don't mind you around and neither do we. If you fall in with us then that's great but we won't force you."

"Thanks." Harry frowned.

"And we definitely won't force you out either." Tyler assured him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled this time. "I need to go tell the Provost I'm not leaving, and I need to move back in."

"I'll help!" Reid suddenly offered with a bright smile on his face. Harry frowned when he caught Tyler's worried look but brushed it off as a suddenly hyper Reid grabbed him by the arm and tugged him back into the hall and down to retrieve his room key.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry knew he was in trouble and for the first time it wasn't trouble that could avoid and it had nothing to do with anybody else. It was his mind that had caused it and it was why he was lingering at the back of the shower room after gym waiting for Reid to get done in the shower before he went in. None of the other guys effected him but it seemed to Harry that everything the slightly older boy did had an effect on him. The way he teased his friends at every opportunity or the way he bit his fingers when he was thinking. The way he stretched, the way he walked when he was trying to sneak up on someone, the way his hand seemed to linger on Harry's shoulder when he hugged him with one arm when he came between him and Tyler when they were walking.

Seeing the boy naked in the showers, even partly hidden between the cubicles as they were was far too much for him. He'd already got trapped in there once and he'd dawdled on purpose to avoid that happening again. He slipped in just as Reid walked out towelling off his hair and shut his eyes to avoid looking his lithe form from neck to feet. He almost sighed once he was under the water.

"Hey, Harry." Caleb grinned and ruffled Harry's hair from the next stall along. Harry grinned at him as he slapped away his hand. He didn't mind seeing Caleb naked, he'd rather quickly fallen into the older brother slot for Harry and both him and Pogue had taken to being very protective of Harry since he'd been spelled with all that pain they'd all witnessed while trying to help them all. "Was wondering where you got to."

"The stalls were full." Harry shrugged. _'Well I can't say, sorry but I had to wait for Reid to leave or I'd get turned on.'_

"Oh, embarrassed about being naked are you, Harry?" Pogue laughed as he walked passed Harry's open ended stall to leave the shower.

"Just about as embarrassed as you, Pogue." Harry retorted without missing a beat.

Tyler walked passed without a word which made Harry frown, normally when they teased each other they all took a turn. Obviously that didn't include Harry. Harry didn't realise that small amount of disappointment was visible on his face until Caleb, who was the only one left with him leaned over the wall and hugged him one armed regardless of their state. "He doesn't mean anything by it, he's just been worried about Reid all week."

"What?" Harry jerked. "What's wrong with Reid?"

"Hell if I know." Caleb laughed and let Harry go before moving to leave. "He's just being Reid as far as I can but Tyler knows him better than Pogue and I. I'm sure something is up but I doubt I could get it out of Tyler."

Harry sighed and went back to his shower trying to work out what was wrong with Reid that would have Tyler treating him like an outcast, especially after he said they wouldn't.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two nights later**

Harry had noticed in the last few days that things were strained. Caleb and Pogue spent a lot of time frowning at Tyler and Reid who'd gotten into three arguments over little things and Harry had noticed a small change in Tyler's behaviour. He refused to leave Harry alone with Reid and even though that seemed to be annoying Reid, it was a god send for Harry who couldn't keep himself relaxed when it was just him and Reid.

What did hurt though was Tyler rarely had anything to say to Harry, he was friendly enough but it almost seemed as though Harry had done something to offend him. He'd spent days trying to work out what he'd done to irritate the slightly younger boy and even Caleb couldn't help him work it out when he asked.

That afternoon things had finally reached Harry's limit. He'd been playing on the Playstation with Tyler and Reid when Reid had reminded Tyler that he was supposed to be tutoring a boy a year younger than him. Tyler was already late but instead of simply going he'd tried to come up with an excuse all the while clearly worried about leaving Harry and Reid alone. Harry had just lost his temper and stormed out.

He was asleep when thuds woke him up. It took him a moment to realise that it was somebody banging on his door and he sat up groggily and turned to look at the little red numbers of his alarm clock. They told him it was almost a quarter to one in the morning. Harry groaned and stood up uncaring about just being in boxers. If somebody was trying to break down his door at this time in the morning they would have to expect him to be indecent. He unlocked the door and wrenched it open and raised his eyebrows at Reid Garwin on the other side.

"What, Reid?" Harry asked after a moment of having to force his eyes to stay on Reid's face even with tightly muscled form of Reid's bare chest in view. Luckily he was at least wearing jeans. "And why the hell are you half naked?"

"Tyler and I had an argument." Reid told him quietly and his eyes flickered down from his eyes before snapping back up to look somewhere over Harry shoulder. Harry sighed and moved out of the way so the month older boy could come inside.

"So are you going to end up waking me up every time you and Tyler have a tiff?" Harry sighed as he shut his door. Reid sighed and sat on the spare bed with a groan and cradled his head between his hands. Harry sighed and sat on his own bed. "I'm sorry, Reid. I don't mind but I've seen you and Tyler have a dozen arguments in the last week alone, what's so different this time."

"It was just a big one." Reid shrugged and looked up. Harry could see the effort it was taking Reid not to show his tears but the glimmer in his eyes, even in the dark, was obvious to Harry. "Normally I go to Pogue's place but it's late and I can't get there."

"Don't worry about it, Reid." Harry shook his head and collapsed back into his own bed to go back to sleep, letting Reid sort himself out.

Reid lay on his back staring at the ceiling but there was no spare pillow in Harry's room and no spare duvet so even though he kept his jeans on he was rather exposed. Even if it was only the third week of September it was already rather cold at night where they were. After almost ten minutes of fidgeting and small shivers on Reid's part Harry got tired of it. He didn't really think it was a good idea for Reid to share Harry's bed, especially with Harry's growing feelings for him but he couldn't just let Reid freeze. In the end Harry reached out a hand to the other bed and slapped Reid rather blindly on his bare shoulder.

"Would you stop fidgeting and get over here?" Harry asked. "You're going to keep me up otherwise."

Harry took back his hand and moved over in his own single bed to make room. Even so it was almost two minutes later that Reid stood up, shrugged off his jeans and crawled into the space beside Harry. Harry turned his back on Reid on his half of the bed and put his head into the pillow. "Thanks, Harry."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Reid." Harry grunted in amusement. He heard Reid sigh out slowly but then fell to sleep a moment later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry was woken for the second time by a series of loud thuds. After opening his eyes he realise it was his door and decided that he'd gone back in time to the previous night. The only problem with that theory was that Reid was burrowing further into the crook of his shoulder and neck with each thud.

Harry was perfectly aware of the heat of Reid's boxer clad form all the way down the right side of his body from his breath on his shoulder and his chest against his right arm down to his leg and feet. Harry shoot out of bed before it could have a serious effect on him but pulled on a pair of jeans to further hide it, just in case. He slammed open his door and almost glared at Tyler. "What is it with people trying to knock down my door when I'm trying to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Is Reid...?" Tyler's question stalled as he looked passed Harry and Harry winced suddenly realising what this looked like. He'd forgotten that Reid would be visible from the door, sleeping in Harry's bed.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like." Harry stumbled out.

"Oh god, he didn't." Tyler gasped and was passed Harry and to the bed in an instant. "Reid! Are you insane? We talked about this!"

Reid was up in a second, no signs of sleep in his eyes, as Reid glared at Tyler. "We did not talk." Reid countered. "You shouted and wouldn't listen to me!"

"So you just jumped straight into his bed!?" Tyler gasped.

"Uh..." Harry tried to interrupt but Reid just shouted over him.

"Fuck you, Ty." Reid yelled as he pulled up his jeans. "This is none of your business!"

"It is if you're going to get hurt!" Tyler argued.

"Since when do you care?" Reid snapped.

"Reid..." Harry tried wanting to point out that it was obvious Tyler _did_ care but he really had no clue what the two were arguing about. Something about the fact that Reid had jumped into his bed after whatever they had argued about.

"I care because you're father will fucking kill you if he finds out!" Tyler spoke straight over Harry.

Reid was passed Harry and into the corridor in seconds. Harry just blinked as Tyler ran out after him. Harry stared after them before slowly shutting the door. "What the fuck was that?" He muttered to himself before heading for his dresser to find fresh clothes. Whatever those two were arguing about yesterday it clearly was something bad and it was something that really wounded both of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Lunch**

Harry turned into the cafeteria and pulled his satchel bag further onto his shoulder before joining the queue. He was about to condemn himself to five minutes of pointless shuffling when he spotted Caleb a few places in front of him. He'd been trying to catch Caleb alone all morning but he'd been with either Reid or Tyler all day. He wouldn't have cared if it was Pogue but he couldn't dig for an explanation with either of them around. "Caleb!" Harry called.

Caleb turned at his familiar voice and spotted him. He stepped out of the line with his tray and came back to join Harry. "What's up?"

"I've been trying to talk to you alone all morning."

"Let me guess, why Tyler's ignoring you?"

"Don't you mean, why he suddenly hates me?" Harry scoffed. "Did I do something?"

"If it was Reid I'd say probably not." Caleb frowned. "But Tyler? He doesn't fly off like this for nothing."

"All I know is that Reid and Tyler had one of their tiffs and Reid stayed with me last night." Harry groaned. "Next thing I know, Tyler's trying to break down my door and yelling at Reid about jumping into my bed. And now Reid's avoiding me and Tyler might as well be glaring at me."

"In your bed?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have a spare blanket in my room and it's starting to get chilly in the dorms at night." Harry shrugged before accepting food from the caterers. They followed the queue to the deserts but neither spoke again until they were walking into the other room filled with tables. "This is exactly what I knew was going to happen. I'm just causing trouble between you four."

"Harry, I love Pogue, Reid and Tyler." Caleb told him. "If for one minute I thought this was your fault I'd kick your arse."

Harry laughed but then spotted a problem. Reid and Tyler were avoiding each other which meant sitting at different tables. Reid had clearly sat down with Pogue. "That's awkward." Harry grimaced.

"I really shouldn't take sides so I'm going to sit with Pogue." Caleb sighed.

"I'll sit with Tyler." Harry offered. "I want to know what his sudden problem with me is."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Caleb asked.

"Look, I only said because I thought I wouldn't be a problem. If I'm causing trouble then I'll go." Harry told him.

"You don't have to go that far." Caleb frowned.

"You don't know me that well. I don't like causing other people trouble." Harry moved away as Caleb sat next to Pogue.

Harry walked across the room and side into the seat opposite Tyler. "I know you four have rules against Using on each other, but I swear Tyler, if you get up and run away from me again, I'll curse you before you get two steps."

Tyler looked at him carefully but didn't offer anything. Harry sighed and ate a mouthful of food. He ate in silence for a couple of minutes before looking up again. "Tyler, should I be packing?" Harry asked eventually.

Tyler jerked and his fork clatter onto his plate. "What?"

"I asked if I should be packing." Harry told him.

"I heard that." Tyler frowned. "Why?"

"Have you already forgotten?" Harry asked. "I was going to leave because I thought I'd come between you four and now I obviously have."

"You shouldn't leave." Tyler told him, his face and tone morphing back into the gentle tone he was used to.

"Tell me right now that I'm not the cause of this argument between you and Reid and I'll take your word." Harry told him. "But don't you fucking dare lie to me."

Tyler winced violently but stared at Harry after a moment. "Ok, so it is about you. But you're not to blame."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Harry almost growled at him. "As far as I know, you two have an argument, Reid comes to me because it is too late to get to Pogue's, and you come barging in having a go because he's there."

"I don't care that he was there." Tyler told him softly.

"So it's simply because he was in _my_ bed?" Harry accused.

"I just don't want him getting hurt." Tyler said but then his eyes widened dramatically and he went utterly white. "Shit."

Harry had gasped even as Tyler said that. He could only think of one reason that Tyler would be worried about Reid getting hurt by Harry and only one thing could explain Tyler's actions. Harry stumbled to his feet and was half way across the hall when he heard Caleb shouting his name.

He dimly hear Reid rather loudly asking Tyler what he'd said before he turned the corner and disappeared not even realising that he'd left his books in the cafeteria. Harry forgot about his lunch and simply returned to his room wondering if he'd even both to go to the afternoon classes.

Harry was sitting in his room three hours later when there was a soft knock at his door. Harry groaned and checked his watch. The class after lunch had just ended and they now had a fifteen minute break. Harry stood and opened his door, took in Tyler and turned to go back into his room, leaving the door open as an invitation to the two week younger boy. "You left your bag in the cafeteria." Tyler offered as he shut the door. "I took it to class but you weren't there so I brought it here."

"Thanks." Harry muttered. It had occurred to his over the last few hours that there was only a few good explanations for his behaviour. Either he'd ran because he was freaked out about Reid being gay or because he was gay himself. He looked straight at Tyler as he tried to work out which Tyler believed. After a moment Tyler looked away and went to Harry's desk and perched himself on the edge. "You said you didn't want Reid getting hurt. I jumped to the logical conclusion but I've spent the last three hours second guessing myself. Is it that he's gay and you're worried that it's going to hurt him for me to refuse him?"

Tyler nodded. "I'm the only one that knows he's gay. We've hid it from Caleb and Pogue so far but he didn't stand a chance hiding something like that from me."

"So, what did he say when he found out you'd accidentally told me?" Harry asked trying to avoid his own reaction in the cafeteria.

"He punched me." Tyler told him honestly. "And now he's locked me out of our dorm."

"Why are you so worried about me hurting him?"

"It's not that I think you'd want to hurt him," Tyler shrugged. "Or even knowingly, just when he realises his feelings won't be returned he'll get hurt."

"When?" Harry shook his head and looked up at Tyler. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I've spent the last week trying to hide from Reid and it freaked me out to here that."

"Hide from Reid?" Tyler repeated. "Why were you trying to hide from Reid?"

Harry chuckled derisively. "For the same reason that you and Reid haven't told anyone he's gay."

"You?" Tyler's eyes widened. "Your...?"

"Gay?" Harry asked. "For about the last year. Well, probably longer than that, I just never really thought about it until this year. The Conners' second son, Josh, knows but we kept it from everyone else."

"I can understand that." Tyler whistled.

"Is this why you've not let me and Reid be in the same room together?" Harry asked. "Were you worried that he'd do something and I'd reject him?"

Tyler nodded. "It seems really stupid now."

"Not to me, it's sweet." Harry laughed. "I'm surprised Reid hasn't worked it out yet though. I mean I messed up a few times when I was linked to him that day."

"He told me about that but he wasn't convinced he understood what you were thinking." Tyler sighed. Harry flopped down onto his bed and put his arm over his head.

"So..." Harry started before falling silent, not sure exactly what to say.

"So..." Tyler repeated sitting down next to him. "I suppose we really don't have a problem then."

Harry sat up and nearly head butted his friend. "What?"

Tyler laughed and hugged Harry rightly. "I think the two of you could make each other happy. Heavens knows you both need it."

"You're serious?" Harry asked. "He really likes me?"

"To the point where he wanted to tell you three days ago. That's why we were arguing. I was telling him not to." Tyler groaned suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's going to do the whole 'I told you so' routine." Tyler told him with a tragic look.

Harry laughed. "So, what do we do?"

"I think we should go tell him before he digs himself deeper into a whole. After what happened at lunch he'll think you're never going to talk to him again." Tyler told him. "We'll probably have to Use to get in though."

Harry shook his head and sagged forwards slightly. "Harry?" Tyler asked in concern as he held up his shoulders.

"I'm just thinking." Harry looked up at him and straightened. "It's a bit of a surprise for me."

"Come on." Tyler told him after a moment and pulled him to his feet. "I hate fighting with Reid."

"I think it's had the same effect on him." Harry told him before opening his door and heading out into the hallway. He grabbed his car keys and wallet on the way out, fully intending to skip the rest of classes that day.

They headed down the hallway and down the stairs to the lower floor before stopping in front of Tyler's room. "Harry." Tyler stopped before knocking. "Reid can be a bit stubborn. I think he'll need something to prove you like him."

"Are you open to displays of affection?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I think I'll survive. I've had to watch him making out with consolation girls for years and know his heart wasn't in it." Tyler assured him.

Harry smiled at him suddenly and Tyler reached out and knocked. "Reid?" Tyler asked. "It's me, can you let me in? We need to talk about something? There's someone that wants to talk to you."

Tyler tried his key after a moment's silence but the deadbolt was on and he shook his head and asked Reid to let them in again without response. Harry touched his arm and delved into his powers. His eyes burned briefly and the door clicked and even swung inwards. "Tyler, Caleb is going to kill you." Reid told him from the bed even as Tyler and Harry walked inside. Reid was lying on his back on the bed with his eyes clamped shut and his blond hair utterly crazed. Harry studied him for a moment, taking in his baggy blue jeans, bare feet, green t-shirt and his exposed arms and he knew he wasn't making a mistake. Reid was everything he wanted and needed and he was willing to hurt himself to try and make it work.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Reid snapped when Tyler shut the door but didn't speak. Harry crossed the room and sat on the side of Reid's bed just by his waist. Reid shifted slightly but obviously refused to open his eyes to the world.

"Reid?" Harry started. Reid shot up in shocked horror and his eyes flew open coming within half a foot of Harry. Harry took in the red tinge to Reid's eyes and it was obvious he'd been close to tears or even actually crying.

"Harry?" Reid croaked. "What...?"

"Tyler made a mistake by accidentally telling me." Harry told him. "But I'm kind of glad he did so I can do this." Harry closed the rest of the gap and placed a gentle kiss on Reid's frozen lips. Reid jerked straight and Harry pulled back and simply watched the warring emotions of Reid's lips.

Eventually Reid's eyes fell on Harry's and focused properly. "Seriously?" He asked in shock.

"Seriously." Harry nodded and leaned back in. This time the kiss was returned. A slow kiss full of reassurance for Reid that Harry was in fact attracted to him. Harry slowly pulled back a good fifteen seconds later and slowly opened his eyes to find Reid staring at him. Harry stood and pulled Reid up with him before turning to Tyler who'd watched the entire thing without embarrassment. Obviously he was used to Reid bringing people back here. "I've been dying to do that since I saw him biting his nails at Caleb's house."

Tyler laughed and slipped across the room and hugged Reid tightly. "I'm sorry I've been an idiot this week. I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"I know, baby boy." Reid grinned as he pulled out of the hug. Harry laughed at the endearment.

"Don't you dare try to call me that." Tyler told him. "Are you two going to class, it starts in a few minutes?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Harry told them. Reid shook his head. "And you're not either."

"What?" Tyler asked in surprise. "Don't you two want to talk or something?

Harry glanced at Reid who brought his fingers to his lips and started biting them as normal. Harry turned back to Tyler. "I think we need to sort out this friendship first. Reid and I can go on a date later."

"Yeah." Reid nodded and took a small step closer to Harry's side. Harry reached out and put his arm around Reid's waist as if to assure him that the kiss hadn't been imagined. Reid took his hand away from his mouth and Harry took his arm from his waist and caught the hand in his own. Reid grinned and flashed Harry a winning smile. "There's a film on. Why don't we go see that, then see if Caleb and Pogue want to go to Nicky's for a drink."

"You're on." Tyler nodded and before Harry could speak he dragged them both into a hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry, Reid and Tyler walked out of the cinema together. Harry and Reid had held hands throughout the film and Tyler seemed to be an expert in pretending not to notice the small looks and touches that they shared in the wondrous new world Harry and Reid had entered. They both seemed fixed with permanent smiles and hyperactive energy.

As they were leaving the cinema Harry still held Reid's hand though they had agreed to keep things low key at school for the time being. They couldn't risk word spreading back to the adults of the Covenant before they were ready to face the fallout. Tyler was talking to Caleb on the phone and was asking him and Pogue to meet them at Nicky's for a drink and some food.

They'd planned ahead when it came to the matter of driving later. If Reid and Harry wanted to disappear off they'd take Harry's car, therefore they'd brought both Harry's Audi R8 and Tyler Hummer. Reid grinned at Harry's car as they arrived at where the two were parked. "I take it I'm going stag right?" Tyler asked dryly.

"Sorry baby boy." Reid grinned at him before hoping into the passenger seat after Harry unlocked the car. Harry smiled at Tyler before getting in as well. He didn't turn on the engine yet though and Tyler didn't seem willing to wait for them since he pulled out of the car park a few moments later. "It's great you know?" Reid spoke up with a grin.

"What is?"

"You have a better car than Caleb." Reid grinned before leaning over before Harry could start the car. Harry caught on quickly and turned to accept the kiss. Reid's hands found the sides of his neck and his finger tips began scratching along his skin making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. Harry turned in his seat so his own hands could cup up. His left hand brushed Reid's side and his right came up to cup the back of his head, his fingers sliding through the blond hair gently.

Harry pulled back a few long moments later before they could deepen the kiss and smiled at Reid as they rested their foreheads together. "I think I like it here." Harry told him.

"I'll make sure you do." Reid promised before quickly kissing him again. "We better go or Caleb and Pogue will get to Nicky's first."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Do you mind if I do?" Reid asked. Harry shook his head to show he didn't mind and Reid continued. "I never told them before because I never had a boyfriend."

"I've been with a couple of guys but they were only one night things." Harry told him.

"Did you...?" Reid blushed and Harry grinned but shook his head.

"We didn't have sex." Harry told him. "I've never even had sex with a woman before."

Reid's grin widened and he got a devilish look to his face before he sat back into his own chair and squeezed Harry's leg. Harry turned back to the steering wheel and started the engine. Reid reached over to the CD player as Harry pulled out of the space and onto the road. Reid simply jabbed the play button regardless of what Harry had in the machine. As it turned out it was currently half way through a Muse track.

"At least you have good music." Reid grinned as he cranked up the music.

"You can't really drive one of these at seventeen and not like that kind of music." Harry laughed, changed down a gear so he could put his foot down, and then took Reid's hand in his own, driving through the streets with his left hand at the top of the wheel. "Want to go for a spin later?" Harry asked.

"Can I drive?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Harry turned to smile at him before turning back to the road as they turned a corner smoothly. "I've already reintegrated it through a forest, you can't do anything worse than that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

It was obvious to Caleb and Pogue that the three younger members of their little group had made up, both the two lifelong friends and the more recent one, and they had been visibly relieved when they'd arrived at Nicky's to find them laughing together over Harry's rather poor attempts at playing pool. They'd hung out together for a few hours along with Sarah and Kate before Reid and Harry had excused themselves using Reid's desire to try Harry's car as a reason for leaving alone.

They'd driven around for a time before simply stopping at the nearby cliffs to chat, amongst other things. Eventually they returned to the dorms but a silent question had them entering Harry's dorm rather than Reid and Tyler's. Harry didn't even bother with the lights as he shut the door and pounced on Reid drawing him tight into his own body and bringing their lips together for what much have been the hundredth kiss of their first day as a couple.

**(M-rated scene)**

Harry pulled Reid back until the backs of his legs hit his bed. Reid grinned at him in the darkness and they didn't lose any time undoing each other's trousers. Harry slid Reid's shirt over his head even as they both stepped out of their trousers. "What happened to the third date?" Reid asked with a smirk on his face showing that he didn't actually care.

"Well we don't actually have to go all the way." Harry grinned and quickly shrugged off his own shirt. Harry kissed Reid again when Reid looked thoughtful and tipped them back onto his bed. He scooted up so his head was on his pillow and Reid crawled after him. "I've got more romantic plans in my head for the third date. Right now I'm just turned on."

Reid laughed and let Harry grab his arse through his boxers and pull him down onto him so he could feel exactly how turned on Harry was. "God." Reid groaned as their erections pressed together. Reid twisted slightly and pulled off his own boxers before pulling Harry's off as well. He hung above Harry again, his own erection only just lightly rubbing against Harry's and they both breathed in and out rapidly.

Harry grabbed him again and pulled Reid's body onto his own, bringing their lips together into a heated kiss as his leg pushed up between Reid's. Reid groaned and began moving his hips up and down on Harry's body. Harry bucked up into him pushing their pleasure up to a new notch. Harry shuttered his eyes as he delved into that pleasure, letting this prove to both of them that what the other felt was as real as this. Harry felt his orgasm rising and he squeezed Reid's arse tightly as he went over the edge. Reid groaned at the heated lubricant and Harry rubbed his leg up against his balls which brought him over the edge.

**(End scene)**

Reid flopped down onto Harry's side with a grunt of effort and snuggled into his side. Harry reached to the side of his bed where he'd thrown a towel earlier and he wiped himself clean before offering the towel to Reid.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Reid asked quietly.

Harry turned onto his side and hugged Reid's spent body to him. "You're not going anywhere." Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss into Reid's neck scooting over in the bed so that Reid could lie on his back. Harry draped an arm and a leg over Reid and nestled his head onto Reid's chest as Reid's arms came up to hold him. "I think I'm falling for you."

Reid's breath hitched ever so slightly but he remained silent for a long few minutes before he brought a hand up to trace Harry's ear gently. "I think I am too." Reid told him honestly. Harry turned his head and kissed just over Reid's nipple gently.

"Goodnight Reid." Harry whispered.

"Night, Harry." Reid whispered before they both shut their eyes and let the world take them into a new day, no matter what it held for them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. Inherently wrong

Price to be Paid

A/N; As I said at the beginning of this story it is going to be ABOUT a Slash relationship as opposed to where my stories INVOLVE a slash relationship. Thus if you are homophobic there is really no point you reading this story. As such this is a warning that; **this chapter and this story WILL include multiple small mentions of SLASH scenes with little or NO WARNING about their happening.** That's the only warning you get, abuse to me or this story in opposition to this warning will result in your being reported to site administration for abuse.

Chapter 4; Inherently wrong

**Spencer – End of October**

Harry woke slowly, feeling the soothing warmth of the naked body underneath his own even as he felt the cold draft against his exposed back. It had been almost 5 weeks since he and Reid had gotten together and their relationship had quickly deepened both sexually and emotionally. Harry felt like Reid was made for him and they'd barely spent a night away from each other.

Last night had been the first time that Reid had requested that they stayed in his own room rather than going back to Harry's and Harry had happily agreed only feeling slightly nervous when he'd stripped naked to get into bed.

Right now, with the early sun coming through the window, he was laying with his body draped across Reid's left side with his arms wrapped around Reid's stomach and their bodies touching all the way to their toes. Harry realised the duvet, necessary with the cold drafts through the old building, had slipped down below his waist and he lifted the side of his head from Reid's warm chest and reached down to pull it up to cover themselves a little more decently.

He heard a chuckle and turned his head across the room and the two metres to where Tyler was sitting up in bed with a book on his lap. He was sitting up with his back to the headboard and his duvet up to his lap. From the amount of skin visible he was as naked as he'd been when he'd gotten into bed. He had the light on and had clearly been reading for a while. Harry realised that made him a little nervous, he'd always been such a light sleeper but being with Reid was lulling him into a false sense of security, or perhaps a real one. Either way somebody turning on a light should have woken him.

"You really don't need to cover yourself, Harry." Tyler smiled at him. "Granted I don't see the two of you like that in the shower but I'm more used to seeing Reid naked than I am myself."

Harry smiled at him before shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, taking some of his weight onto his right arm so he could talk to Tyler easier. Reid grumbled something at the movement and Harry almost automatically kissed his chest, just over his left nipple, and the slightly older boy went still again. Harry looked back up at Tyler. "I used to share a dorm with four other boys my age." He admitted. "But sleeping naked wasn't really that common. I've only started doing it because Reid says he has trouble sleeping in clothes."

"It's true." Tyler nodded. "I suppose you just get used to it and can't get out of the habit. You don't have to be shy about it though. I've seen you in the showers enough times and heavens knows I've seen Reid in all sorts of states."

Harry smiled as Tyler laughed. "You and Reid are so close." He stated more than asked but the wonder in his voice was obvious.

"Our mothers are best friends and our fathers have always been in business with each other. Plus they are both Warlocks. Since we were both babies at the same time it was easier to watch us when they put us together and according to my mother as we got older I had a calming effect on Reid when he started playing up." Tyler told him, almost staring off past Harry. "We started spending more time together than we did apart. I'd say he was my brother but he's more like my twin."

"That must be nice." Harry muttered before he could stop himself but as he looked back at Tyler he saw he was being watched carefully. He shrugged.

"Reid was never shy so of course I wasn't. We bathed together, swam together, ran around together. We breathed together!" Tyler laughed and Reid stirred so Harry rubbed at his exposed stomach lightly to send him back into sleep. He didn't want to stop talking about this even if it was upsetting him slightly. "When things started getting strained between Reid and his father he automatically turned to me, spending more and more time staying in my room. That was when we were five and I honestly believe we've shared a room ever since then."

Harry smiled against and glanced down at a peacefully sleeping Reid and then back up to Tyler. "Obviously teenagers have their moments." Tyler blushed ever so slightly and Harry smiled at him. "I can't even remember which of us brought masturbation to light. Maybe I saw it somewhere or maybe Reid did. Either way we went through all of that together and I can say for my part that I never tried anything new without Reid there. Hell, he was hiding in the closest when I had sex for the first time with Melissa Cornwall!"

Harry laughed. "When did he tell you he was gay?"

"When we were fourteen." Tyler nodded after a moment. "After I had sex with Melissa Cornwall he started acting a bit off. He'd cover up when we were watching porn or he'd sneak into the shower to masturbate. I think that's the first time I ever felt like he was moving on without me or that our closeness was wrong. In the end I confronted him about it."

"What did you do?" Harry asked honestly intrigued, he knew that you had to be rather forthright to get something across to Reid. When he'd wanted to have sex with him for the first time he'd dropped hints but come up empty until he'd pinned Reid to the wall in his bedroom and made his point rather obviously.

"I waited until he fled into the bathroom when I knew he had a ridiculous hard on and then barged in on him just when he was about to come." Tyler laughed at the memory. "He was so embarrassed. He curled up in bed and cried for an hour with me holding him until he just opened up and told me everything."

Harry rested his head on Reid's chest for a moment, listening to his heartbeat for a couple of seconds before he looked back up at Tyler to see him watching him again. "Did you two ever... you know, together?"

"Well, we did a few times." Tyler admitted after glancing at Reid. "I don't think Reid's ever felt anything romantic towards we, I think he would have told me about it. He knows I would have accepted it. We only ever really masturbated together when we were experimenting but only few times since we got older."

"Oh?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Reid's never been able to try for guys." Tyler sighed. "You know why and the act got to him a few times to the point where I let him do what we both knew he needed to get off his chest. We both know there was nothing sexual about it and whereas I'm sure he was thinking about guys when he tossed me off we weren't thinking about each other. I don't think he could have done it otherwise. Not when we know he's gay and not since we went from experimenting with it to doing it because it gave us pleasure."

Harry studied Tyler for a few minutes and the slightly younger boy accepted his stare for a moment. "I'm sure most people would find that weird but I understand it and it's really nice when you think about it. You've grown up together from birth and you've grown because of each other." Harry couldn't help but sigh and realised his eyes were wet. He put his head down quickly and rested his cheek against Reid's chest, looking down at the duvet over their waists and legs. "It must be nice. I can't imagine it." Harry whispered almost to himself.

"Harry?" Tyler whispered before repeating himself when Harry didn't move. Eventually Harry looked up with tear stained eyes. He hadn't let himself cry like this in a year. Not since he'd told Josh about his childhood. "Did you ever have somebody like that?"

"I suppose Josh is the closest I had to a true friend before I got here." Harry admitted sadly. "Before a year ago I don't know."

"Didn't you ever have anyone when you were growing up?" Tyler asked in surprise. "A best friend or something?"

Harry shook his head uncaring that the movement made Reid stir slightly. "I never made a friend before I went to boarding school at eleven."

"And what about the ones you made then?" Tyler asked.

Harry ducked his head into Reid's chest and the motion woke his boyfriend up. "They'd lock me up if they found me." It was the first time he'd admitted to being on the run from someone.

"Harry?" Reid asked in surprise. "Tyler? What?"

Harry shook his head and simply slid up so he could hug his boyfriend closer, letting himself slowly get control of his emotions. He felt the bed dip and knew that Tyler had sat beside him and felt a hand that wasn't Reid's rubbing his back before he felt Tyler kiss the back of his neck gently. "I'm sorry I asked that, Harry."

"Asked what?" Reid asked. "Ty? What did you do?"

"It's nothing, Reid." Harry pulled his head up from Reid's neck to look at him. "We were just talking and it upset me."

"Do you want to talk about it more, Harry?" Tyler asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe another time."

"Alright, Harry." Tyler told him before standing up. Harry watched him wrap a towel around his waist, grab his toiletry bag before heading out of the room to take a shower. They had class in an hour. Harry nuzzled back into Reid's neck as soon as the door was shut behind the other boy.

"What did you talk about, Harry?" Reid asked carefully.

"About the way you and Tyler grew up so close." Harry told him honestly, seeing no reason to lie and have Reid think Tyler was hurting Harry. "He realised that talking about the two of you being so close was upsetting me but it's okay. It's nice to hear about it."

Reid kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly. "You can talk to us about your past anytime you like, Harry." Reid promised. "Both of us are here for you if you need us."

"I know." Harry nodded. "I think that's what scared me so much. I know I can talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as he brought his hands between the two. Harry moved and sat on his lap, facing his boyfriend. His hands settled on Reid's stomach as Reid returned the gesture.

"Before I moved in with the Conners I never felt I could talk to anybody. Before then I always wondered what they'd think of me, or how they'd react to it." Harry told him. "Until I realised I could talk to Josh without fear of his response I didn't know how wrong that was."

"It's hard to imagine not being able to tell Tyler everything." Reid sighed. "I told him all about our first time you know."

"Really?" Harry asked and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I got so hard talking about it he had to put porn on so I didn't have to masturbate alone." Reid laughed.

"Oh, he told me all about that this morning." Harry smiled at him. "Even the two of you helping each other out."

"He..." Reid went bright red.

"I think it's awesome." Harry interrupted as Reid started going redder before he kissed Reid just under the neck and stood quickly to find his towel so the two of them could go shower. Separately of course, it was a group bathroom and they couldn't risk getting seen together, not even Caleb and Pogue knew about them yet though Reid was slowly building up the courage to tell them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That weekend**

The Audi R8 convertible purred as it overtook the now parked Hummer along the side of the dirt track as close to the rave as they were willing to put their cars, a rather long walk through dark forests and around the base of a cliff. Harry cut the engine and the quiet car went completely silent apart from the dull whine of the cooling fan only audible once he and Reid opened their doors and got out.

Harry turned towards the Hummer as Tyler got out of the driver's seat while Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate. Harry eyed Kate briefly as her eyes widened at the sight of Harry with the others and Harry turned quickly to Pogue with narrowed eyes. He hadn't seen Kate since their last lesson yesterday but new that Pogue had convinced Reid, Tyler and Caleb that it was only fair he was allowed to tell his girlfriend the truth about him, especially since it was only a matter of time before Sarah slipped up with the secret. Evidently it hadn't become clear that Harry was part of the secret.

"You too?" Kate accused as the group of seven met between the two cars. Harry leant on the tail of his car.

"What are you talking about, Kate?" Harry asked covering his irritation at Pogue as he played innocent.

"Harry's new to the group but he's like them." Sarah explained.

"Sarah." Harry sighed. "It would have been better if she didn't know that. I was going to play dumb."

"What's wrong with her knowing?" Sarah frowned at him in confusion.

Harry shook his head and stood up. "It's against the rules." Harry said simply. "Sarah, you're lucky as it is that they didn't find out you knew the truth, if they find out Pogue blabbed to a girlfriend..."

"They won't find out though." Pogue said sternly. "Will they, Harry?"

"Don't threaten me, Pogue." Harry snapped. "The Conners have a vested interest in keeping me under the radar while I'm here. If you draw attention to me like this they'll want to take action."

"Action like?" Kate asked.

"Why don't we get to the party?" Tyler jumped in before the argument could go further.

"Party!" Reid punched the air and grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him into the woods. Harry shook his head, sent a sharp look at the two girls before he pressed his key button and his car bleeped as it locked. He followed the two renegades into the dark woods. "Bit harsh weren't you, Harry?" Reid asked.

"I just don't want you getting into trouble with the Covenant because Caleb and Pogue aren't keeping to the laws." Harry said quietly so that only the two of them could hear him even though there was nobody around since the other four were taking their time. "As it is Pogue ascends soon."

"Have you noticed something, Harry?" Tyler asked him and stopped both him and Reid. "You're more powerful now than Pogue is and he ascends just after the half term."

"So?" Harry asked.

"That's wickedly strong!" Reid told him with a big grin.

"I also don't care how strong I am, Reid." Harry told him simply seeing the grin fall off his boyfriend's face. "There are other things in my life more important to me then just this power we have."

Harry turned to keep going and in a few seconds Reid butted against his shoulder as he caught up. Tyler walked on the other side just as Harry felt Reid brush his fingers against his own as they walked. Not enough to look like they were holding hands but enough that Harry knew his intentions.

They spent several long hours dancing and laughing at the rave that was held every year on Halloween and Harry found himself enjoying himself despite the day of the year. It was this time last year that Josh had realised something was upsetting Harry and had taken him out for his first dry-slope snowboarding lesson. Even so he always found himself fixated on the past events of the cursed day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry almost bounced into Tyler and Reid's room with a big grin on his face that was almost unlike Harry when he wasn't with either of the boys or Josh. Tyler and Reid were laid out side by side on Reid's bed, playing a Playstation game that seemed to simply have Tyler beating the hell out of Reid's avatar. Harry dropped down on the bed between the two and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist while his boyfriend groaned as Tyler's avatar threw his off the edge of the battle ground.

"You really suck at that game, Reid." Harry pointed out while the loading screen filled the screen. He leaned over and kissed Reid on the cheek.

"You're in a hyper mood." Reid commented before turning to kiss him on the lips. "What's up?"

"It's snowing." Harry said simply.

"No, it's not." Tyler told him in amusement even without looking at the window like Reid had done at Harry's announcement.

"Yes it is." Harry grinned at Tyler who rolled his eyes.

"Where is it snowing, Harry?" Tyler caught on.

"In the skiing ranges." Harry laughed and impulsively hugged his friend.

"So..." Reid asked.

"I get to go snowboarding!" Harry told them and jumped up. "And Josh arrives on Friday and we can go snowboarding together!"

"Oh yeah." Reid sat up and crossed his legs, automatically nibbling at his finger tips. "Josh is coming."

Harry laughed and tackled Reid back onto the bed, pinning him down. "Don't get jealous." He whispered into his ear before nibbling on the soft lobe getting a groan from Reid. "It'll be great, I can't wait to tell him about you!"

"I thought you would have already?" Tyler joined the conversation and Harry sat up and slid of the bed to sit between Reid's legs so his boyfriend could continue playing.

"I wanted to wait till he was here to meet Reid." Harry admitted nervously. "He won't have a problem with it if he can see the relationship but if I told him over the phone he might get worried about it."

"About me you mean?" Reid commented.

Harry tipped his head back into Reid's neck and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No." Reid snorted. "Just let him try."

Harry turned his head and kissed his inner thigh before turning to watch the screen and Reid getting beaten again. "Caleb called earlier." Tyler told Harry. "Every year we all go up to his family cabin up in the mountains. Normally it's just the four of us but they want to invite Kate and Sarah. Reid told them we wanted to invite you as well and they said it was fine."

"But what about Josh?" Harry asked him.

"I don't think it would be a problem. We're all going to have to pile in together anyway, there's only three rooms anyway." Reid shrugged.

"Let me guess, Caleb and Sarah get a room and so do Pogue and Kate?" Harry chuckled.

"That's about the way of it." Tyler told him.

Harry tilted his head on the side as Reid leaned down and kissed his temple. "I want to tell Pogue and Caleb about us while we're away."

"Are you sure?" Harry looked up at Reid in surprise. Reid nodded with confidence. "What about Kate and Sarah?"

"They won't find out." Reid shook his head. "It's nothing to do with them and I don't trust them enough with something so big. Pogue and Caleb know the damage that would happen if anybody found out the truth so they won't tell them."

Harry sighed and leaned back. "I don't care if you tell them. I don't have family or anybody else to expect to deal with it." Harry told him honestly. "I know you'll be happier if you come out to them both."

"I don't need them." Reid told him with a straight face but both Harry and Tyler laughed and he looked insulted.

"Yeah, you do, Reid." Harry leaned up and kissed him on the chin. "But that's nice."

Reid sighed and leaned down to kiss at Harry's exposed neck and Harry leaned his head to the side to give him access. "You want to go for a drive?" Reid asked.

Harry glanced at Tyler who shrugged. "Go for  it." Tyler told them. "I've got homework to do anyway."

"You sure?" Harry asked nervously, he didn't like feeling like he'd come between the two best friends.

"Get out of here!" Tyler slapped him lightly on the shoulder and shoved Reid off the bed managing to send Reid sprawling over Harry in the process. As they were about to leave Harry hugged Tyler quickly.

"Thanks."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Friday morning**

Harry woke blearily and stretched even though the movement slide his body against Reid's and woke the slightly older boy. Harry was lying completely on Reid under the duvet and they were in Reid and Tyler's room since Harry had tidied and cleaned his room for when Josh arrived late morning. Harry was going to pick him up from the airport.

"Morning." Harry grinned down at Reid, easily feeling Reid's morning hard on against his own. Reid stretched and Harry shuttered his eyes at the pleasure the movement sent through his body. Harry kissed and licked at Reid's neck and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest.

"You want help with that?" Reid asked in a barely audible whisper so that they wouldn't wake Tyler up.

**(A/N; If you're picky about sex you could skip the next two paragraphs.)**

Harry looked up at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, guiding his fingers back to his entrance so that Reid would get the idea. Reid's eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head to look across the early morning lit room at his best friend who was still deep in sleep. He turned back after a moment and smiled at Harry, pressing his fingers into Harry to prepare him.

That morning they moved far slower in their love making than they had before, partly because Tyler was sleeping only a few feet from them and also because their relationship seemed far more serious now with the event of telling Caleb, Pogue and Josh hanging just beyond the horizon. Harry sat up as Reid pushed himself up into him and his hands came to stroke at Reid's hard stomach as he began to quietly rock back and forward, up and down, slowly bringing them both over edge almost fifteen minutes later.

**(A/N; You'd better pay attention now.)**

Harry collapsed back onto Reid who pulled the duvet back over him. Harry turned his head to press his right ear into Reid's sweaty skin, listening to his racing heartbeat as it beat along with his own. He watched Tyler for any sign that he'd been alerted to their activities but his slow breathing betrayed that he was still sleeping soundly. Harry moved further up Reid's body, separating themselves from their intimacy before he lay out on his back. Reid turned and snuggled into his side, their heads side by side on the pillow as Reid's arm and leg wrapped over Harry's body.

"Reid?" Harry asked, getting his attention. Reid looked up in confusion. They almost always talked after they had sex, which was becoming a daily event, but Harry had never sounded nervous about it, nor had he asked for Reid's attention like this.

"Hmmm?" Reid grumbled out, though he didn't seem annoyed. Far from it, he simply didn't want to interrupt whatever Harry was thinking about.

Harry bit his lip and buried his head in Reid's neck for a moment struggling over his words. Reid waited him out and eventually Harry put his head back on the pillow and sighed out explosively. "Reid?"

"Yeah?" Reid prompted.

"I love you." Harry told him almost too quietly to hear but Reid's eyes widened all the same and his hand, resting on Harry's chest, clenched into a fist. Harry seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment and it shook Reid out of his surprise. Reid moved so he was straddling Harry's naked body and rest his weight on his elbows on either side of Harry's head. He kissed Harry gently.

"I love you too, Harry." Reid whispered against his lips before pulling away. The rising sun caught against Harry's face and he saw the tears escaping down the side of his face and into his messy hair. He ran a finger across them, wiping them away before kissing him again. "Why is that so hard for you?"

"It's not." Harry shook his head rapidly. "It's just..."

"What Harry?" Reid frowned.

"You're the first person..." Harry trailed off again.

"The first person you've been with?" Reid guessed. "I know that. You're the first guy I've been with, the first person I've been with that I cared for."

Harry shook his head. "Not that." He started before closing his eyes. "That's the first time I've used the words, 'I love you', and the first time anybody's ever said it to me."

"What?" Reid jerked backwards in shock and a lot of horror at the words.

"I..." Harry wanted to defend himself that it wasn't his fault but that niggling doubt in the back of his mind, the one that had appeared in his little cupboard under the stairs and that had never gone away fully, stopped him from claiming something he didn't really believe. "Nobody ever said it to me." Harry finished instead, with a little shrug.

Reid collapsed back onto his chest, kissing the side of his neck. "I love you, Harry." He whispered in his ear. "Don't you dare forget it."

Harry managed a weak smile, trying to push away the part of him that wanted to protect himself in case Reid didn't really mean it. Like his friends hadn't really meant it when they'd said they'd always protect him and care for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Airport**

The Audi slowed as Harry braked and almost skidded the car into the lay by outside the quiet airport. He jumped out and locked it before heading inside. He didn't have to try hard to find his best friend and his bag and snowboard waiting for him and he almost jumped him to get a hug from the first person he'd really connected with in his life. Josh laughed and hugged him back tightly, propping his snowboard up against the wall to hug him properly.

"I've missed you too, Harry, but really... in the middle of an airport?" Josh laughed and Harry pulled back.

"Sorry, but I have missed you." Harry defended.

"I know, I've missed you too." Josh told him and hefted his bag while Harry grabbed his board, leading Josh to his car. He put the snowboard behind the front seats and the bag in the boot before taking his seat as Josh slid into his own. He peeled out of the car park and settled onto the road with ease, confident enough in his driving to be able to reach over and kiss his best friend on the cheek.

"You'll have me blushing if you do that, Harry." Josh smirked at him. Signs of affection like that had been acceptable to Josh but they'd been rare in a house as busy as the Conner's. Harry only acted so affectionate when he and Josh were locked away in Josh's den.

"Like you care." Harry grinned and concentrated on the road as he swung the car towards the town, intent on showing Josh the town before they headed to find his boyfriend and friend. "So, how about a week up in the mountains?"

"Uh..." Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "Mountains, plus snow, plus you. Are you seriously asking me if I want to go up there?"

Harry laughed and grabbed Josh's hand tightly. "The four Warlocks here asked me to join them up in a cabin for the week. I checked with Caleb Danvers this morning and he's happy for you to come up too. Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends are coming too."

Josh studied him for a moment. "What are you hiding, Harry?"

"Stop doing that." Harry complained, "It's creepy."

"You're grinning like an idiot." Josh laughed. "But I was actually talking about the girlfriends, you sounded strange when you said that bit."

You couldn't expect somebody raised in a family as political as the Conner's not to pick up on every subliminal in a sentence. "They both know about us being Warlocks."

Josh groaned and sat back, rubbing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb to show it wasn't Harry that had annoyed him. "I'm guessing that isn't your fault."

"Of course it isn't." Harry told him. "For once." Josh snorted in amusement but let Harry continue. "Sarah was kidnapped and used as leverage by Chase to get to Caleb and Pogue told Kate last weekend."

"Okay I can see the logic behind Sarah being told, but Kate?" Josh asked. "Was she in trouble?" Harry shook his head in a negative and Josh sighed. "And they told her about you too?"

"She guessed and Sarah confirmed it before they could deny it." Harry sighed. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"That doesn't involve breaking Covenant rules I hope." Josh joked but then rubbed at his head with a defeated sigh as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"It's not technically against the rules, Josh." Harry tried to defend himself. "It's more like it wouldn't be accepted."

"This has something to do with you being gay doesn't it." Josh asked before a hopeful glint reached his eyes. "Did you meet somebody?"

Harry felt his heart warm at the look of hope fixed on Josh's face. He'd been thinking all morning about how Josh felt about him. He'd been speaking the truth when he'd told Reid that nobody had ever told him they loved him before. Josh had never said the words or implied that he did and neither had the rest of the Conners. It had always been a sore point for him, but one he kept hidden from the world because he knew he didn't love the rest of the Conners like he did Josh. But it was true, he did love Josh. Maybe not the same way he loved Reid but he cared very deeply for his first true friend but he was so unsure of himself the idea of telling Josh terrified him.

"Yeah." Harry told him eventually.

"Who is it?" Josh asked. "Does he know? Does he like you back?"

Harry put his hand over Josh's mouth to silence him before nodding. "It's Reid Garwin. He's only a month older than me. And he knows and he's gay too."

"Another warlock?" Josh gasped and turned to look out of the window realising for the first time that Harry had pulled to a stop at the side of the road to talk properly. "Does he care about you?" Josh asked carefully. He was nervous now.

Harry worried his lip for a moment. "I told him I loved him." Harry could have sworn he heard Josh's neck cracked as he turned back to stare at a teary eyed Harry. "He said it back."

Josh closed his eyes and let out a slow, relieved, breath and Harry watched him for a moment. "I'm glad, Harry." He said eventually. There was a rather awkward silence for a while before Josh took his hands in his own. "You just be careful, alright?"

"I know." Harry told him quietly. "I don't want anything to go wrong with this. I really like him."

Josh nodded and rested his head back on the chair. Harry, without anything else to do pulled the car back onto the road to head for the School. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that even when talking about loving somebody, Josh had never offered the same affection to him even if they'd been talking about a different kind of love altogether. Harry had been so close to telling Josh that he loved him like a brother and best friend but he'd been too scared of Josh's rejection.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Spencer**

Harry knocked on the door and tugged Josh in behind him as Tyler yelled out for him to enter. Tyler smiled at Harry before taking on a slightly more expectant expression as he looked to Josh. "Tyler, this is Joshua Conner. Josh, this is Tyler Simms."

Josh stepped up to Harry's side and offered his hand which Tyler returned. "Reid just went to the library." Tyler told him.

"Reid's in the library?" Harry asked in shock. "What's he doing in there?"

"Trying to work out what a book is probably." Tyler rolled his eyes. "He has to renew a book, he said he'd be back ages..."

He trailed off as the door swung open and Reid barged into the room, making Josh step away from the door to let him through. He came up short as he noticed the other boy in his room and blinked in surprise, taking half a step back and bringing his left hand up to his mouth to bite at his finger tips again.

Harry waited until the door was closed before he grabbed Reid's hand. "Reid this is my best friend, Joshua Conner. Josh this is my boyfriend Reid Garwin."

"Hmm..." Josh studied Reid for a moment, taking in the defensive posture Reid had taken on. Reid noticed this and pulled himself up, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Don't mind Josh, Reid." Harry told him calmingly. "I only just told him about you in the car."

Reid relaxed slightly and glanced between Harry and Josh for a moment. "Harry?" Tyler broke the uncomfortable silence. "Caleb wants to leave at four tomorrow morning. There's a snowstorm coming in during the afternoon and he wants to make sure we have time to get there and go out for supplies before it hits."

"Alright. We'd better stick everything in your car before we go to bed then." Harry nodded. "I might need to put my snowboard in your Hummer though. Josh's is in mine and I can't really fit in two without damaging them."

"Sure." Tyler nodded. "You want to go grab your stuff and we'll go down?"

"Sure. Reid, can you look after Josh for a few minutes." Harry asked him, squeezing his hand to get his attention. His boyfriend seemed surprised at the request but nodded all the same. Harry shot a warning look at Josh before he followed Tyler out who was carrying two bags over his shoulders, his own and Reid's probably.

They went to his own room first to pick up Harry's bag and his board before heading to the school's parking lot. He put his own bag in the boot of his car and his board in the back of Tyler's Hummer and not five minutes later they were heading back up to the dorms.

"You think Reid will get along with Josh?" Harry asked nervously as they started down the wooden corridors of the school.

"He'll like anybody for your sake." Tyler told him and put his arm around his shoulders in a distinctly Caleb-like move. "He's just a little wary of somebody he doesn't know at all who knows his secret. Josh is only the third person to find out after all. He's also petrified about telling Caleb and Pogue this week."

Harry winced in sympathy just as they came up to Tyler and Reid's room. When they opened the door Harry almost gasped at the sight. Josh had Reid pressed to the wall between the windows and had obviously been talking to him rather harshly by the black light of Reid's eyes as he delved into his powers.

Neither saw it but it was clear that this move had only just happened by Josh's words. "Like I said, you ever hurt him and I'll fucking kill you." He hissed. Harry almost sighed in relief as he realised what was happening. "And I don't care if you're a First Son, I have an older brother and I know exactly how to get to you regardless."

"Alright, Josh." Harry sighed. "You've made your point."

Josh jerked around with a guilty look on his face which broke into a small smile as he saw that Harry was simply amused. "I was just..."

"I know what you were doing but you don't need to." Harry told him. "Reid would never do anything to hurt me intentionally."

"That's what you thought before..." Josh started but cut himself off as Reid and Tyler jerked to look at him.

"How about we find something to do?" Harry asked and plopped himself down on Reid's bed, opening his arms to Reid who sat between his legs and leaned backwards. Harry knew he was sending Josh a look as if waiting for him to complain. Josh smirked at him before Tyler interrupted by pulling Josh over to the Playstation games to find something to entertain the four of them.

"He caught me off guard." Reid told Harry. "He'd never have been able to pin me to the wall otherwise."

Harry laughed and kissed the side of his neck, circling his boyfriend with his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest. "Josh has younger siblings and an older brother who is set to become the new Grand Master of the Covenant. He knows how to deal with Warlocks." Harry told him softly. "And he's only worried about me I suppose."

"What did he mean by before?" Reid craned his neck to look back at Harry who shut his eyes.

"Obviously he doesn't much trust my judgement on the matter of friends." Harry said rather spitefully wondering if Josh and his family really thought his judgement was so lacking. Then again he could hardly argue that they'd be wrong to think that. "It's nothing really. Just some bad things before I met them."

Reid folded his arms around Harry's and leaned back into him again with a sigh. "I'm really nervous."

"I know." Harry kissed the side of his neck again. "I'll be there for you and so will Tyler."

"Oi! None of that sort of stuff!" Josh complained throwing a controller at Harry and Reid. "I don't want to have nightmares of what you two get up to."

"Watch it, Josh, or I'll invite Reid to stay with me tonight." Harry warned before relaxing into an evening of games.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next afternoon**

Caleb had been right to worry about the snowstorm. It hit at around two in the afternoon but they'd arrived at eight that morning and Caleb and Tyler had already been to the local little town to pick up several extra cartoons of fuel for the generator when they found that it was running low.

Reid was pacing back and forwards in the room a little after four as Harry watched on from where he was lain out on the bed. There were only two single beds in the room which officially were going to Harry and Josh though Reid would probably end up sharing Harry's but they'd have to be careful that the door remained locked in case Kate or Sarah decided to invite themselves in when they weren't expected.

Josh and Tyler had made excuses to leave when Reid had started his pacing but Harry was putting up with it to try to calm him down slightly. The wind and snow pounded at the log cabin but it was well insulated and Harry felt only the slightest of chills as he watched Reid become more and more nervous. In the end Harry stood and hugged Reid against himself to soothe him. Reid struggled for a moment before giving up and collapsing against him.

"I think we just need to get this over and done with." Harry told him softly. "You want me to go and get them?"

"Tell them in here?" Reid asked without looking up from Harry's chest.

"Better than out there with Sarah and Kate around." Harry pointed out. "You want me to come back in with them?"

Reid stepped backwards and chewed on his finger nails for a moment but Harry already knew that Reid really wanted to do this alone. With Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. Harry nodded before Reid had to try to find a way to say it and kissed him quickly before ducking out of the room. He walked down the short corridor leading past the bathroom and the other two bedrooms and into the large living space with its circular fireplace in the centre. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Josh were all playing a card game on the sofas. The girls must have been in one of the rooms doing something pointless.

Tyler looked up at him worriedly and Harry leant down over the back of the chair Caleb and Pogue were sitting on to talk to them. They turned to look at him as he spoke. "Reid wants to talk to the both of you in our room. Privately."

Caleb frowned and Pogue sighed but they both put down their cards and left the room. Harry sat in their place and folded his legs underneath him before jerking his head at Tyler to get him to go as well. Tyler touched him on the shoulder before he left, leaving Harry and Josh to talk together quietly about everything that was happening with the four other boys.

They were just covering what Josh's four younger siblings had been up to when Caleb walked back into the room and froze up as he caught sight of Harry around the back of the chair. Harry hadn't really been putting his all into the conversation with Josh and his best friend had known it but at the sudden uncomfortable silence from Caleb, Josh stood up and quickly sat beside Harry, and incidentally between him and Caleb.

Caleb bit his lip and nodded to Harry jerkily before flopping down into a chair just as Pogue walked out of the room. Pogue gave him much the same treatment except he didn't do anything like nodding at Harry. Tyler and Reid walked out of the room a very long minute later and Harry couldn't help but frown at Reid's red eyes. He'd been crying.

"What did you say to him?" Harry whispered at Caleb and Pogue with perhaps a little too much vehemence.

"I think it was just hard for Reid, Harry." Tyler came to their rescue as he sat Reid next to Harry before sitting on the far end of the couch, furthest from where Caleb and Pogue were sitting. Reid leaned into his side showing that his two friends, and his family, had accepted him. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and almost automatically gripped Reid's hand in his own, looking up to meet Caleb's eyes. Challenging him for a moment before looking to Pogue who would Ascend in only a few weeks.

"It's not a problem, Harry." Caleb told him softly but any further conversation about it was cut off as Kate and Sarah almost bounced into the room. Reid and Harry quickly separated and let go of each other's hands so they didn't notice their closeness. It would definitely be an interesting week with all eight of them in the same building.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry held his arms out to the sides as he lifted off the ground, his legs were straight as his world turned upside down as his board gained height on his head, it sliced through the air, spinning him around in a perfect back flip and he was only just vertical again when his board met the fresh snow on the ground. He could have done something more impressive but the snow was soft and he hadn't had much lift to start with. He'd been doing back flips after only six weeks of practice on the dry slope. It was clear that his talent for flying carried over to snowboarding.

He braked his board, doing a few 180's before coming to a complete halt where Josh and Caleb were watching him. Josh had come down the slope just ahead of Harry and had clearly found Caleb waiting for them just outside the forest that the cabin sat at the edge of.

"Josh, do you mind going on ahead so I can talk to Harry?" Caleb asked him as Harry took off his helmet and ran a wet hand through his hair. It was cold and they were all wearing thick skiing jackets. The only difference was that Josh and Harry were wearing ski trousers and not just jeans.

Josh shrugged, flipped around onto his board and shoved off, heading down the gentle slope towards the cabin, probably aiming to warn Reid that Caleb was talking privately to Harry. Harry fell backwards onto the snow and leaned forwards to unclip his boot from the board. Caleb offered him a hand and he let the bigger boy pull him up. He lifted his board and tucked it under his arm, wondering if he'd need to use it as a weapon in this conversation.

"Is there something in specific you wanted to talk about?" Harry prompted when Caleb didn't start talking straight away.

"Reid." Caleb grunted.

"I sort of figured that." Harry tried to laugh. "Before you say anything though you have to know that it's not in me to hurt somebody. It's happened enough to me that I could never dream of doing it to anyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caleb asked with a frown.

"I just can't hurt him, alright?" Harry said rather abruptly. "It's complicated but it's exactly that. I can't bear to hurt him because then I'll lose him and..."

"And..." Caleb asked. "And what, Harry?"

"And I can't take losing somebody else I care about." Harry muttered but he knew that Caleb heard him.

"The only thing I've got against you, Harry, is that none of us really have a clue about where you come from." Caleb told him. "Reid says he loves you but does he really know you?"

Harry flinched and automatically took a step away from Caleb, his world seemed to slow down as the truth behind those words rang through his mind. It was true, Reid didn't know anything about him. He knew he was a Warlock, he knew he'd come from the Conner's guardianship and he'd worked out, along with Tyler, that Harry had been hurt in the past but did he really know what Harry had come from. Did he know that Harry was constantly afraid that his mind would snap and he'd go mad, did he know that Harry never trusted anybody not to hurt him in the end, even somebody he knew he loved.

Did Josh know that Harry worried everyday they were away from each other that Josh would forget about him and then the Conner's would stop protecting him and he'd be left to the mercies of the Wizards again, to be abused and pushed into fighting a war that would probably kill him?

Josh knew him better than Reid and even he didn't know enough to really know what was in Harry's head.

"Harry!" Caleb shouted, finally getting through to him. Harry turned to look at him with tears in his eyes. Harry wiped them off on the sleeve of his jacket. "Where the hell did you go just then?"

"It's nothing, Caleb." Harry shrugged. "You just made me realise that you guys really don't know me that well."

"Well why don't you let us?"

"I..." Harry stopped walking and Caleb stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Caleb. But there's some things I really don't want you knowing yet. I'm not..."

"Not what?" Caleb pressed.

"Right." Harry muttered though this time he knew that Caleb wasn't sure he'd heard him properly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three weeks later**

"You did what?" Harry gasped as he stumbled backwards. Reid caught him even though he was just as shocked as Harry was. "Caleb!"

Caleb winced. They were in his house, in their living room and had had a nice enough dinner with his mother as their host. That was until she had left the five boys to themselves and Reid had received a more than frightened call from his mother asking him to come home because his father was furious with him over something.

According to the others it was easy to get Reid's father angry at Reid but the way his mother had sounded was the important part. She's sounded scared for Reid. They all knew it, Reid's father had found out he was gay and Caleb had been the one to admit his transgression.

"I didn't think telling her would matter!" Caleb argued.

"You told Sarah about Harry and Reid." Tyler moaned and sat down on the couch heavily. Pogue lurked behind the couch with his arms crossed and he didn't look pleased with Caleb.

"She suspected something was up while we were away." Caleb pointed out.

"And if you'd denied it you're saying she wouldn't have trusted you?" Reid got in his face until Harry pulled him back.

"I can't lie to her." Caleb told them quietly.

"Fuck yes, you can!" Reid shouted. "We're supposed to be brother's Caleb, in it to the end. She's not supposed to come between us all!"

"You're one to talk." Pogue put in and Harry turned black eyes on him though he didn't turn his magic on the newly Ascended.

"Harry's different and you all know it. He's not getting between us, demanding to know all our secrets!" Tyler stood up clearly taking his side.

"Caleb, even I have to admit you screwed up." Pogue sighed.

"And now Reid's going to get into an argument with his father." Harry sighed and pulled Reid into his side. He didn't miss the look that Tyler and Pogue shared but he had no idea what they were silently passing between themselves. Something to do with Reid's father obviously. "I'm going with you."

"That's not a good idea, Harry." Tyler sighed and even Reid shook his head to deny Harry's request. "His father will flip out even more if you show up on his doorstep."

Harry sighed knowing he was defeated. If Reid was going to get through this and still be on speaking terms with his family they had to accept him on their own and not with Harry lurking over his shoulder. "What about you two?" Harry demanded looking at Pogue and Caleb.

"We'd go..." Pogue started.

"But I have to do this alone." Reid finished for them. Caleb flinched and hid his face behind his hands. Reid walked away from Harry and took Caleb's hands away from his face before hugging him tightly. "I forgive you, Caleb."

Caleb sighed and hugged him back. "Just call me later?"

"Sure." Reid nodded. "Don't let Harry do anything stupid?"

There was something else behind those words but Harry wasn't thinking clearly enough to work it out right then but since Tyler and Pogue seemed to understand he didn't think he'd have to worry about it. Caleb nodded in agreement and Harry watched after Reid as he and Tyler left so that Tyler could drive Reid to his parents' manor house.

Harry glared at Caleb before collapsing on the seat, he stood up again and went to the window to watch the Hummer clear the black gates in the distance before starting to pace. Finally he turned to Caleb and Pogue who had sat in silence for the last few minutes. "I'm going back to the dorms. If Reid comes here give me a call." Harry told Caleb angrily before turning to leave.

"Harry!" Caleb stood up and blocked him in the doorway. "I really am sorry but I didn't think she'd allow it to slip like that, especially to an idiot like Leon Hallan."

Harry studied him, seeing every feature of his face, every part of his pained expression. He meant his words. Then again what did Harry know about judging somebody by their promises. Harry shrugged and slipped passed him and out of the house. He drove back to the dorms the long way but still arrived before Reid an hour later. He Used to get into Reid and Tyler's room and lay out on the bed as his mind flashed through all the darkness in his head. Imagining the arguments and shouting over the discovery that their First Son was gay.

His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket without bothering to get up from the bed. He glanced at the screen and saw Keegan's name on the front. He opened it and accepted the call without thinking. "Hello?"

_"Harry."_ Keegan sounded strange. _"I want you to come down here this weekend. You got the time?"_

"Sure." Harry frowned. He wasn't really thinking straight right then. "Why?"

Keegan sighed. _"We just need to talk about some things, alright."_

Harry frowned but told him he'd see him tomorrow night after he could drive down after classes let out. He'd just shut the phone when it hit him what was happening. "Oh shit." He was just about to open the phone again to call Josh when the door opened and Tyler walked in but Harry didn't see the other boy, just Reid with his arm over Tyler's neck.

Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat painfully as he rushed forwards. "What happened?" Harry gasped in horror.

"His father." Tyler whispered and eased Reid down onto the bed. Harry knelt between his boyfriend's legs and gently took his hands. Reid's left cheek was red and Harry knew it would bruise within a few hours. His nose was bloody and his lip split in two places and finally his left eye was swollen and puffy. He'd get a black eye from that.

"Oh god." Harry dropped his head. "This is all my fault."

"How is that?" Reid croaked, his throat was obviously sore and his words caused him to start coughing.

"Reid, we need to get you to the hospital or something." Harry told him and almost stood up except Reid grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back down again. The motion made him wince and grab his ribs. Harry noted that he must have a couple of bruised ribs. Harry knew he was crying even if Reid wasn't. Tyler looked more than upset as well. "How could your own father do this to you?"

"It's worse than normal." Tyler told him as he sat behind his best friend and let him lean against him. He passed Harry a wet towel he'd grabbed from the sink and Harry gently dabbed at the blood on Reid's face.

"He's done this before?" Harry bit his lip. "And you all knew this would happen didn't you? Tyler! How could you let him go?"

"If I didn't go..." Reid started before coughing. "He's Ascended..."

"What he means is that if he didn't go his father would just come and find him and he's more powerful than the three of us. He'd only get more pissed off." Tyler sighed. "I don't like it but at least he won't be coming back."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Tyler.

"Reid's been kicked out." Tyler sighed. "And this is not your fault, Harry."

Harry jerked his head to look at Tyler having forgotten that he'd said that aloud earlier. He jerked his shoulders rather than denying the statement because he knew that deep down it was his fault. Things like this always happened to the people he cared about. Right then he regretted his relationship with Reid. For the first time since he'd gotten together with Reid he wondered whether he should leave the town.

Harry sighed and stood up and then sat down on the computer chair and leaned his elbows on his knees as Tyler helped Reid take off his shoes, socks, trousers, shirt and boxers before settling him in bed. Reid was asleep only moments later and Tyler turned to Harry with a defeated sigh. "At least my father doesn't treat me that harshly." Tyler told him. "Reid's father has always been a drunk and a bastard."

"Doesn't give him the excuse." Harry said bitterly.

"No, it doesn't." Tyler shrugged.

"That's me ten years ago." Harry told Tyler truthfully, bringing up his childhood for the first time. "My Uncle did something like that to me a couple of times when I was seven and eight."

"Oh, god." Tyler bit his lip. "Harry. I'm..."

"Don't, Tyler." Harry shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. "I got a call from Keegan just before you got back."

"Grand Master Conner?" Tyler frowned. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to go back to the Manor House to see him." Harry hung his head. "I think Reid's father called him to report me."

"Harry..." Tyler sighed and knelt on the floor. "You'll be fine. The Conner's care about you far more than Reid's father ever cared about him." Harry's hands shook as Tyler grabbed them. Tyler noticed and gripped his hands tighter. "And Josh is there, he'll look after you."

Harry slept curled up to Reid's right hand, and less injured, side that night, taking comfort in the solid warmth of Reid's body. In the morning he told a dreary Reid where he'd be going straight after classes that day and also told him to stay in bed for the weekend and recover.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next night – Just outside New York City**

Harry's Audi R8 rolled up the gravel pathway just as the clock inside the entrance hall chimed nine o'clock. He'd wanted to get back in time to talk to Keegan that night so he'd skipped his philosophy lecture and hit the road early. He could have flown down but he wanted the comfort of having his car. Josh rushed out to meet him and Harry hugged him quickly.

"Josh. Reid's father beat the hell out of him last night." Harry told him as soon as they were inside the house. Josh flinched like he'd been slapped and concern spread across his face. "Is he alright?"

"Harry." Keegan's voice came from the balcony of the upper level and Harry turned to look up at him. "Come into my office please."

He sounded so formal and Harry couldn't meet his eyes and only moved to look at Josh when Keegan turned his back and headed down the upstairs corridor. "He's fine. The worst he got was some bruised ribs."

"His father?" Josh gasped shaking his head. "Look. Don't worry about it. You know dad, he'd never lay a hand on you."

"Josh." Harry sighed. "What happened to Reid..." He paused and Josh nodded for him to continue. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have learnt to care about him."

"No, Harry." Josh shook his head. "You deserve to be happy."

"Not at that cost, Josh." Harry told him. "I shouldn't keep Keegan waiting."

"I'll wait here for you." Josh promised him.

Harry tried to breath calmly as he walked up the steps but he had trouble even getting his legs to work. He'd always pictured having to come clean to Keegan and Marigold and hoping that they'd accept him for himself but he'd always pictured that he would be confident about the result and not so nervous. He knew deep down that Keegan and Marigold cared about his wellbeing but he didn't always feel like he knew why. It was certainly Keegan's duty to make sure that the Potter line had a chance to survive.

Harry walked through the open door of Keegan's office and stopped about half way between the door and the desk where Keegan was sitting, watching him. The room was all soft green chairs and polished floorboards. Eight high windows gave it light on two sides since it was in the corner of the building and a high glass chandelier hung above the middle of the room.

"Harry." Keegan sighed. "I think you know what this is about."

"Keegan." Harry latched onto anything he could, he wanted to apologise but he couldn't find the words.

"This Reid Garwin." Keegan frowned. "I'm not sure how I feel about this situation but his father is demanding I bring you back here."

"His father beat him half to death last night!" Harry almost shouted before recovering his manners though the words were still an angry hiss. Keegan looked surprised but he quickly hid it under a well practiced expressionless mask.

"Even so, Harry. His actions don't have anything to do with this conversation and what I'd like you to do." Keegan told him. "I've spoken to a friend of mine in Seattle and he's willing to take you in for a while and privately tutor you until you Ascend and..."

"What?" Harry gasped. "I don't want to leave, Keegan."

"Harry. It's for the best. The effect this will have on the Covenant if it gets out is enormous. Never before has it been allowed for two First Sons to be together." Keegan told him. "It's better for all of us if you forget about it all."

Harry felt like Keegan had punched him in the face and he took a half step back. "No." Harry gasped out. "You're not saying that."

"Harry, the legacy of the Potters has to be upheld." Keegan sighed. "As much as I want you to be happy and with somebody you care about you have to look beyond personal interest and do what's best for the Covenant."

Those words were like a death toll for Harry and everything snapped within his mind. A year of living with the Conners, being helped by them and taught by them and it wasn't because of them caring about him. Keegan had only wanted the last of the Potters, powerful Warlocks, tied to his family. None of the proof otherwise mattered to him as his vision went grey. "You just want the reputation." Harry managed to get out as his eyes threatened to tear up. "I... I trusted you and all this time you've only wanted an icon."

"Harry!" Keegan stood up, looking confused at Harry's harsh and pained reaction. He'd expected disagreement and even yelling but he hadn't expected his more-or-less adopted son to crumble in on himself. "That's not..."

"No!" Harry snapped and his eyes burnt over with flames before going black. The air burst out around him and Keegan had to Use to protect himself from the emotion driven attack. The house shook at Harry's misery but all Harry could think about what how he'd been such a fool to be taken in by all the promises of a family again. Keegan started towards him but Harry only wanted to get out of there, get away from the people he'd cared about that hadn't cared about him.

There was a rendering crack as Harry Used and the glass chandelier fell from the ceiling striking the wooden floor between him and the advancing Keegan sending glass shards everywhere. Harry felt one of the shards catch the side of his neck but he ignored it as he felt magic reach for him. The overwhelming power of the most powerful Warlock in the world. Harry struck out blindly but Keegan deflected it towards the side of the room, shattering the large windows and sending brick dust into the air as the house shook again.

Harry took the chance to run and he tumbled into the hallway in a blind panic only focusing on getting out of the house. His magic shoved both Marigold and then Josh away from him as he fled the house and he barely noticed Josh screaming his name as he leapt for the familiar interior of his car and sped away from the first place he'd truly felt at home, crying, bleeding and slowly dying emotionally and mentally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Spencer**

Tyler worried his lip as he hung up his mobile. He'd just been called by Josh Conner who'd sounded petrified. Harry had spoken to Keegan Conner and whatever had been said had had them Using against each other. Josh had tried to stop Harry from leaving but he said that Harry clearly wasn't in his right mind since he'd blasted both him and his mother away with his powers.

They were trying to find him but weren't having much success. Harry was a faster and better driver than all of them and they didn't want to call the police in case they witnessed something they shouldn't. That had been three hours ago and Josh's best guess was that Harry would drive back to school and Tyler had to agree with him. He opened his phone up again and called Caleb asking him to pick up Pogue and head over. If Harry was unstable and willing to Use to protect himself there was nothing that Reid and Tyler could do to stop him. Maybe between the two of them they could counter Harry's powers but Reid wouldn't want to Use against an upset Harry, even to protect himself.

He headed for Harry's room knowing that Reid would be there since he'd been there all day unable to leave because he was so worried about Harry. It was the middle of the night and after Using to unlock the door he found Reid asleep on Harry's bed. Deciding it would be best for Reid to know what was happening in case Harry arrived he moved and sat beside him on the bed, carefully waking him so as not to injure his ribs further.

"Wha...?" Reid asked, frowning up at Tyler in the lamplight. His eyes widened as everything came together and he looked around desperately. "Where's Harry?"

"We think he's on his way back." Tyler sighed. "Josh called me, whatever Grand Master Conner said to him didn't go down well. Josh said he heard fighting and his father said Harry Used against him and he had to defend himself. Harry ran for it and Josh couldn't stop him without powers of his own. Josh thinks Harry's coming here."

"Good." Reid tried to sit up but Tyler gently pushed him back again.

"Josh is worried that Harry's had a break down or something." Tyler said sadly. "He looked broken according to Josh, as if he'd simply crumbled. His father refused to explain exactly what was said."

"If he's hurt Harry..." Reid gritted his teeth.

"I know." Tyler sighed. "Caleb and Pogue are coming now."

"Why?" Reid frowned. "We don't need them."

"Harry Used against Josh and his mother and he loves Josh. If he's lost his mind there's no saying what he'll do when he sees us." Tyler explained. "Caleb and Pogue can handle him without hurting him and it's just in case."

Reid sagged back onto the bed properly and draped an arm over his face. "If Grand Master Conner betrayed him somehow..."

"I don't think Harry could handle that." Tyler finished in way of agreement. "But I don't think Josh's father would have done that intentionally. Or he didn't see it as such a large betrayal."

"But I think Harry would see even the smallest of betrayals as life changing. It would open up everything he's hiding from us all." Reid sighed.

Tyler hugged his best friend quickly before he shed his shirt and flopped down on the spare bed and spent hours trying to get to sleep even as he heard Reid trying to do the same. In the end Reid gave up and tried to call Harry's phone but there was never any answer.

Caleb and Pogue arrived about an hour after Tyler had called them and Tyler swapped onto Harry's bed to keep Reid company while Pogue lay out on the floor and Caleb took the bed. None of them spoke but it was clear that they were all thinking the same thing. They were all trying to work out what Harry would be like when he walked through that door. _If_ he walked through that door. Tyler knew that if he didn't he and Reid would be dragging Caleb and Pogue down to their sanctum to find a searching spell they could use on Harry to find him.

The door opened just before the sun came up and the room was still rather dark as Tyler sat up along with the other three to look at Harry in the doorway. He looked so small and fragile as his blank eyes caught the twilight. What drew most of their attention was his face and neck, a long thin cut spread across the left of his neck and though it had stopped bleeding the top of his shirt was covered in blood. His face centred on his cold green eyes that barely took any of them in until they found Reid. When his eyes met Reid's it was like the energy vanished from his entire body and he stumbled forwards collapsing on the floor just at the edge of where Reid was lying.

A strangled sob escaped him as he went down and Caleb was the only one fast enough to try to catch him. His arms went around Harry's torso but Reid and Tyler saw Harry's panic and his eyes glossed over with fire and Caleb, seen as a threat, was sent flying back over the bed. Power throbbed around Harry but Pogue and Caleb settled into their own powers and it clashed into Harry's, slowing closing it down with overwhelming force. Harry shuddered at the loss of his protection and collapsed down onto the floor, resting his side against his bedside cabinet as he shook. Reid couldn't move easily so Tyler leapt over him and onto the floor and behind Harry. He sat with his back to the cabinet and pulled Harry against his bare chest as comfortably as possible, hoping that the warmth of his bare skin would get through to Harry.

Reid managed to get onto the floor with a little bit of effort and together they held him as he cried and shook. Caleb and Pogue sat on the two beds watching in horror as the normally sarcastic yet strong Harry broke down so completely.

Harry finally pulled himself out enough to bury himself into Reid's chest but all he got was a pained hiss from his injured boyfriend. Tyler manoeuvred himself so that Harry got the idea and soon Harry was clinging to him, burying his face in Tyler's chest, soaking in the warmth of somebody that so obviously cared for him as Reid held him from behind.

Tyler looked up at Caleb and Pogue with fear in his eyes and it occurred to all of them that Harry might not recover from this. Harry's first words when they came out were strangled and weak but just about audible to them all but Tyler half wished he hadn't been able to say anything. It was filled with self-loathing and terror. "What's so wrong with me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Healing

Price to be Paid

A/N; Please read the message in bold at the top of my profile regarding updates. Please enjoy.

A/N; Those of you with keen eyes on the scroll bar will note that this is a short chapter. It is only supposed to show you the start of what the title belies and I wrote a massive Slash scene that goes on the end of this but then noted that I can't even pretend that I can post it on this site therefore it is available on my AFF profile for those that are interested in reading it. Follow my homepage link on my profile on this site to find it.

Chapter 5; Healing

**Spencer**

Harry opened his eyes and barely had a moment before the events of the previous day came back to him and he shut them again uncaring about where he was or what was going on around him. "Come on, babe, don't close your eyes again. Look at me, please?" A voice begged but Harry really didn't have the energy or the desire right then to find out who it was or why they cared. He turned his head away from the voice deciding to simply ignore it. It was safer that way. If he was alone nobody could hurt him and he couldn't inadvertently give them a reason to hate him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from it. He didn't want to feel anybody's touch now, it was all false promises. People touched to show you they cared in some way and he knew better now. Nobody cared for him like that. There was something inherently wrong with him that made people never care for him.

He ignored the voices in the room and whoever it had been before decided not to bother trying to pretend to care for him by touching him but it took a while before he realised that promising that he cared wouldn't work either. Whether it was the other person that gave up or whether Harry fell asleep he didn't know but eventually he slipped back into unconsciousness. Surely while he was sleeping he couldn't make anybody else hate him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tyler could only stare as Harry turned away from Reid, ignoring him completely. Reid kept trying but couldn't make himself touch Harry again, couldn't take being rejected again. Nothing seemed to get through to Harry and a few minutes later he'd closed himself off so fully that they couldn't tell if he was even awake or sleeping again. Tyler turned to look at Caleb and Pogue who had returned in the early hours of the morning to check up on them. Caleb forced a smile onto his lips but it was obviously faked. Pogue's expression was rather closed down and he wasn't sure what they all found more painful. Watching Harry destroyed to this level or watching Reid's desperation.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked Caleb, half hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt.

"I don't know yet." Caleb told him.

"What if they come for him?" Tyler pressed. "What if he..." He had to force himself to stop on that line of thought. Harry hadn't been with them long but he was a good friend that they couldn't help but trust and to even think of what he might do to himself was horrible. They'd all heard what he'd muttered the night before. To think that Harry could have been brought down to the level where he believed so strongly that it was something to do with him that caused people to betray him was so unbelievable to them all. They hadn't even talked about it but there would be a time when they'd have to confront it. Especially if they were going to convince Harry that he wasn't to blame.

"We don't know anything yet, Ty." Pogue spoke up, his voice far more calming than he normally was. "Reid's the only one among us that can even start to understand what Harry is feeling and until Harry starts to come back to reality there isn't anything we can do."

"Did you call Josh last night to tell him Harry is safe?" Caleb asked and Tyler blinked in surprise. It hadn't even occurred to him.

"We're not telling the Conners anything!" Reid almost shouted as he jumped up from the bed to confront them.

"Reid..." Caleb tried.

"No." Reid gritted his teeth. "They did this to him."

"Josh didn't." Caleb narrowed his eyes at Reid to drill that into him.

"Caleb's right, Reid." Tyler closed his hand over his best friend's upper arm. "Josh is going to be worried sick about Harry and we owe it to him to tell him what's happening."

"But what if the Grand Master finds out he's here and takes him back?" Reid seemed to deflate.

"We won't let that happen." Caleb told him. "And Josh wouldn't allow anything to happen that was against Harry's best interests."

"Josh needs to know." Tyler told Reid, unwilling to do this without Reid's permission. Reid sagged and Caleb moved away from the table he was leaning against to hold him up, letting Reid be comforted by his strong presence. They knew Reid, and they knew how much pain he was in because of what his father had done, both physically and mentally, and they needed to be careful that this wasn't all too much for their lifelong friend. "I'll go call him." Tyler told them and slowly left the room so that Harry couldn't hear the conversation if he was still awake.

The phone rang a few times before Josh's tired voice answered. "Hello? Tyler?" Josh asked clearly having read his name from his cell phone.

"Yeah, Josh." Tyler told him just as tiredly. "Harry's safe." He said bluntly knowing that it was what Josh needed to hear.

"He is?" Josh's voice cheered up immensely. "Is he okay?"

Tyler winced and leaned against the wall in the corridor. "We don't know." He sighed out. "He got back at about three last night."

"Why didn't you call me?" Josh asked desperately.

"We were a bit busy." Tyler explained. "Reid couldn't look after him with all his injuries and Caleb and Pogue needed to be free to restrain him."

"Restrain him!" Josh gasped. "What the fuck happened!?"

"Josh, calm down." Tyler pleaded. "Just let me tell you everything that happened."

"Fine, but it better be good." Josh told him.

"We were waiting for him in his room at the school. Caleb, Pogue and I and of course Reid but when he saw us he just seemed to collapse. He half made it to the bed Reid was resting on but just fell to his knees. When Caleb tried to catch him he sent him across the room with his powers. Caleb and Pogue had to press his powers down so we could help him." Tyler explained quietly. "After that he just went limp. Reid and I spent most of the night just holding him but the last thing he said last night before falling to sleep was 'What's so wrong with me?'"

"You can't be serious!" Josh gasped. "He said that?"

"Yeah." Tyler confirmed. "This morning he opened his eyes but just shut them again and turned his back on us all. Reid spent fifteen minutes trying to talk him out of it but he's either just buried himself away or gone back to sleep."

"Oh god." Josh was clearly trying to keep control. "This isn't good."

"We know but we don't know what to do." Tyler told him.

"There isn't anything to do." Josh told him. "Just don't leave him alone."

"What do you think he'll do?" Tyler asked him.

"Nothing." Josh told him but there was something in his voice.

"Fucking tell me, Josh!" Tyler snapped. "Because if something happens to him because you kept it a secret we'll..."

"Just shut up alright?" Josh snapped back. "Listen, Ty. You can't leave him alone. I thought he might do something to himself the last time but he didn't but this sounds way worse."

"Do something?" Tyler frowned. "Like kill himself?"

"Exactly." Josh told him. "I'm going to be on the next flight I can get. Just don't let him out of your sight no matter what."

"Of course we won't." Tyler promised. "Call me when you've got an arrival time and either Caleb or I will pick you up from the airport."

"Look after him, Tyler." Josh told him in way of a parting. "And Reid too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Conner Mansion**

Josh shoved clothing into his holdall without a care as to what was actually going in. He knew his mother was standing in his doorway fretting but he hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her existence yet. He disappeared into his bathroom for a moment and emerged with his toiletry bag and threw that into his holdall too before forcing in his winter jacket, thumbing the material for a moment and regretting that he wasn't trying to take his snowboard which would have meant this was a holiday just for the sake of going snowboarding with Harry. The fact that he was going so close to brilliant slopes to see Harry and not taking the board just upset him more. He zipped up the bag, grabbed his wallet from the bedside cabinet, checked he had his phone, and then spun to look at his mother.

"What?" He snapped. He knew it wasn't her fault and he knew he should be kinder to her. Harry's outburst when he'd been escaping had sent both he and his mother flying and she'd hit her head hard enough to need to go to the hospital but in comparison to the mental danger Harry was in he wasn't concerned for her right now.

"Your father sent me to stop you from leaving." She said quietly. "But I can't do that."

Josh stared at her for a moment. "How does he expect me to stay here when he knows what kind of pain Harry must be in right now?" Josh told her. "I can't leave him alone."

"I know. Geoffrey is going to meet you at the airport." She told him.

"What?" Josh frowned. "Why? I won't let him force Harry back here. Harry was finally really happy somewhere and with someone he loves and actually loves him back."

"I know..." She started.

Josh closed on her, unwilling to listen to her. "Dad might have done the damage but we all helped get Harry to this state. We all decided that telling Harry how we truly felt would scare him but we all love him and because we never told him he's confused and scared. We should have told him and made sure he knew!"

"Josh!" She almost screamed. "I get it. We know we made mistakes but what's done is done. This time we'll do it differently. Harry will know we love him and only want what's best for him. Your father didn't truly understand how Harry would react and he made a mistake by not understanding that Harry wouldn't accept the heavy handed approach but he won't make that mistake again."

"Harry's part of the family, mom." Josh pleaded just to make sure she knew how he viewed this. "What matters is that he loves somebody and that they love him. Does it matter to anyone really if it's a guy he loves? I've known about this for a year and it doesn't change the fact I love him and I hate myself for never telling him that because I think it's done as much damage to him as what Dad did."

"I know, hun." She sighed. "Geoffrey's booked two tickets for a plane leaving in an hour so you'd better hurry if you're going to make it on time."

Josh nodded and picked up his small holdall and almost ran from the house, unwilling to be caught by his father and having to fight his way out and even if his father would never Use against him he still didn't want the argument right now. He might do something he regretted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Spencer** – **The next day**

Reid looked up from Harry's bed as the door opened quietly and Tyler walked in with two familiar people in tow. One was his boyfriend's best friend and the other the son to the man that had caused what Harry was going through. Reid's hand itched to touch Harry but even as he went to reach out he reminded himself that Harry had flinched away every time he'd tried. Even when he was sleeping though they could never really tell what Harry was doing.

Reid held Josh's gaze for a moment before looking down at Harry, lying on his side facing away from Reid. "Has he done anything?" Josh asked as he dumped his bag on the floor and crossed the room to Harry's side. Harry twitched at Josh's voice.

"He ignores anything I say and he flinches anytime I try to touch him." Reid couldn't quite keep his own pain out of his voice. He knew Harry wasn't doing this to hurt him but it did still hurt.

"You know it's got nothing to do with you right?" Josh asked him. "You're the only one that did exactly what Harry needed."

"So did you." Reid frowned. "All he ever talks about is you."

"But we never told him we loved him like you did." Josh sighed and glanced around the room. "Can you give us some privacy?" He asked Tyler and Geoffrey who nodded and backed out of the room and closed the door.

"He told me no one had ever said it before." Reid frowned. "If you love him why didn't you ever tell him?"

"You didn't see him when we first took him in. He barely even talked unless he really had to. He jumped at every noise and kept all his things in a bag so that he could leave at a moment's notice." Josh sighed. "When he became a part of the family, like my own brother, we didn't want to scare him. I've told him how much we care for him but I didn't want to scare him. He thought his friends loved him before and they betrayed him. We... I didn't want to bring that up by forcing those sort of feelings into the open."

"But he wanted it." Reid sighed. There was no accusation in his voice.

"I didn't know that." Josh dropped his head. "If I did I would have told him a million times. I only realised how much he wanted it after he told me you said it to him but then I couldn't just tell him because he would have thought it was forced."

"I get it." Reid nodded. "Harry knew you loved him but some part of him always wanted to hear you say it. To confirm it because that's what his friends never did."

"If he'd have just told me..." Josh sighed and crouched down in front of Harry. "Harry?"

"He's probably asleep." Reid told him.

"Not after we all came in." Josh told him, glancing up. "He's never been able to sleep deeply and he has to be awake after Geoffrey and I came in."

"And unfortunately I know that simply waiting won't work." Josh sighed and reached out. Reid caught his hand and shook his head desperately. "He has to come out of it, Reid. I know you don't want to see it but he has to come to terms with it."

Reid let go and Josh finished his movement and cupped the back of Harry's neck in his hand and squeezed slightly. Harry flinched and almost whimpered, trying to back away from Josh but couldn't with the hand on the back of his neck.

"Josh..." Reid warned.

"I know, Reid." Josh whispered before leaning into Harry. "Harry, open your eyes. Open your eyes god damn it!" He yelled the last bit when Harry didn't react. Harry's eyes fluttered open slightly and he looked at Josh for a moment before turning his head down into the pillow. Josh grabbed his head and turned him back towards him. "No, Harry. You're not going to hide from me. I won't just sit and watch you in pain. Not when we love you."

Harry stilled but didn't extract his face from the pillow. Reid placed a hand over Harry's and was surprised when Harry's hand grabbed his own, running his fingers over the palm of his boyfriend's hand. It was small thing but it meant everything. Harry went still again but his breathing evened out and Josh sighed. "He's asleep." Josh told him "He's probably been either awake or in nightmares all night."

"Thank you, Josh." Reid sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep as well?" Josh offered.

"I'm not leaving him." Reid told him simply.

"I didn't mean for you to." Josh smiled. "Just hold onto him."

Reid nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. Josh winced at the sight of the bruises down Reid's left rib cage that matched the bruising on his face and the split lip that he'd ignored in favour of caring for Harry. "I'm sorry about that, Reid." Josh told him quietly. "You don't deserve that."

"I'd accept more to be with Harry." Reid told him before pulling the blanket up over Harry and lying down to spoon behind Harry. Harry rolled over in his sleep and buried himself into Reid's chest making the slightly older boy wince at the pain it caused him but he didn't try to dislodge Harry and just accepted it.

"Harry doesn't realise how special he really is." Josh sighed and backed out of the room, switched off the light and closed the door tightly behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later that day**

Harry woke up and opened his eyes before shutting them again on instinct. The room was dark but it was that peculiar shade of dark that meant it was daytime and that somebody had merely shut the curtains. With his eyes shut he couldn't see who he was lying against but a thousand different things told him it was Reid. The very shape of his chest was proof of that. Harry was lying against his right side, his uninjured side and his skin was warm and soothing. There wasn't any sound in the room except for the sound of Reid's steady breathing. That and the slow rise and fall of his chest told him that Reid was sleeping.

He opened his eyes again slowly and without moving his head looked around as much of his dorm room as possible to see that it was empty except for himself and Reid and that was fine by him. He lifted his head slightly and looked over his sleeping boyfriend and tried to suss everything out. What was it that Reid saw in him? Even after seeing how screwed up Harry was he was still lying on the bed with him and Harry knew he'd been a constant presence while Harry shut himself off to the rest of the world.

It wasn't until he had heard Josh tell him that he loved him that Harry had began to creep out of his self imposed exile but Harry really had to think about all of this and he didn't want the constant reminder of Reid's warm presence to be a major factor in his decision making. He slowly tried to rise but Reid started to wake up. Harry sighed and his eyes flashed with fire before going black. His hand came up to touch Reid's chest and Reid went back to sleep as Harry's spell came into effect. He wasn't trapped in his sleep but merely restrained there loosely. Somebody would have to Use to break his spell which was easy enough but it would hopefully be a while before anyone arrived.

Harry got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower before he studied himself in the mirror. He looked like a wreck with red stained eyes and the jagged cut at his throat that while it had stopped bleeding long ago was still rather angry looking. He'd probably end up with a scar unless he Used to heal it but a part of him decided that he deserved the reminder so he left it. He dressed and made to leave the room only stopping to grab Reid's jacket as he went. He pulled it on and tightened it around himself. He felt safer with it on right now.

He drove his R8 towards the mountains and up through the passes to the highest point you could get a car on this road. At the top of one of the few ski runs available around here. The car struggled a little bit on the icy roads but nothing Harry couldn't handle and the roads gave him more privacy. Not many people could follow him up there. He stopped the car with the front looking out over the cliff and down to Ipswich far below and turned off the engine. He tucked his hands away under Reid's jacket and buried his head down into the larger jacket. It reminded him so strongly of everything to do with Reid that he couldn't even think of taking it off again right now. Everything from the worn sleeves where Reid chewed on them to the empty sweet wrapper in the pocket.

He had to decide right now whether to simply turn right onto the Highway as soon as he got off the mountain and head west and away from the people here or to risk the pain and betrayal that he had trouble convincing himself wasn't merely waiting for him. He'd known the four friends here for only three months and he loved Reid as a lover and Tyler as a friend and Caleb and Pogue were like older brothers who worried about him. He couldn't imagine life without them and he honestly didn't think he could survive without them which meant that if they betrayed him he'd never come up from it. Keegan had been bad enough.

Then there was the fact that even though he could stay he could be bringing pain and suffering down on them all. If the Death Eaters tracked him down they could hurt any of them easily if they weren't ready for them. He'd chosen Reid's safety over his own happiness a thousand times. He just couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for putting any of them in pain, especially Reid.

He wasn't really sure why he stayed up there for so long but it was getting dark before he spotted headlights reflecting from his wing mirrors. He didn't bother to look behind him expecting them to simply pass him by and continue through the mountains but instead the car turned off the road and to the side of his own car. Harry glanced at it to see Tyler's black Humvee, probably the only one of their cars that could scale the mountain roads safely. Harry had simply not cared all that much.

He turned back to the view from his window and shrunk down in his seat and wrapped himself up tighter in Reid's jacket. He still hadn't really come up with a plan for what he had to do but he'd run out of time and the fact that he hadn't decided to run meant more than anything else. His passenger door opened and cold air blasted the inside of the car as Reid slid in and shut the door behind him. Reid just sat there in silence and Harry didn't look at him.

"You took my jacket." Reid said quietly. "You know how much I love that jacket."

Harry slowly looked at him. His surprise didn't show on his face but he was shocked at Reid's attempt at humour. Harry decided to explain why he'd taken it. "I know. That's why I took it. I needed..." He trailed off. Deciding to explain and actually being able to do so were different things.

"Baby, I know." Reid reached over and extracted Harry's hands from under the jacket. Harry gripped them tightly. "Come over here." Reid begged and with some effort Harry managed to manoeuvre himself across the gear console and into Reid's lap. He curled up there and buried his head under Reid's chin, uncaring that he was sixteen and acting like a child. He just needed Reid right then.

"I'm so sorry." Harry sobbed. "I screwed up."

"No you didn't." Reid countered. "You didn't screw up and you never have. People have just betrayed you before but that doesn't mean that it's you that causes it."

"I came up here to decide whether I should stay or not." Harry whispered.

"We're not going to turn on you, Harry." Reid told him. "Nobody here is. We all care about you. I love you and it's forever. It's never going to change. I don't ever want to see you in pain and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

Harry didn't know why he did it but right then he just needed Reid to know everything about him. Everything from Voldemort killing his parents to his Aunt and Uncle and beyond that to the Wizarding World and then to his friends' betrayal when they found out what he was. He told Reid everything. About murders, abuse, neglect, manipulation and all of the pain he had gone through. Reid simply sat still the entire time, holding his arms around Harry as he listened to every word that came from his love's mouth.

To say he was shocked was an understatement and it was immense to see that Harry was still in one piece mentally even if some of the edges were a bit ragged. When Harry fell silent after explaining why he'd come up north to Ipswich Reid tilted Harry's head up. His eyes looked so dead and he seemed to be bracing himself for a rejection of some kind. Instead Reid leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was just a soft kiss, a reminder of how Reid felt for him.

"None of that was your fault, Harry." Reid whispered. "And it would never change how I feel about you. The only thing it tells me is that you're stronger than anyone I know of."

"How can that make me strong?" Harry asked almost pleadingly.

"Because you survived." Reid told him gently. "Anyone else would have failed but you didn't. You escaped and you found a place where you belong."

"Belong...?" Harry asked.

"You belong here, Harry." Reid promised him. "Maybe not in Ipswich necessarily but you belong with me, you belong with us and we'll never turn you away. No matter what comes after you. We'll protect you."

"Look at what your father did to you, Reid." Harry sobbed. "That's my fault."

"No it's not." Reid shook his head. "And it isn't my fault either. It's his. Neither of us can help but love each other and we'll accept anything that comes from that but I can promise you that just being together will be worth any pain that comes our way. I chose to love you and be with you. That's my decision and it isn't one that I've regretted for even a moment."

Harry just lay limply against Reid's chest uncaring about the rest of the world for a while before Reid straightened up slightly. "Harry, it's getting too cold here. I know you don't care about that but I..."

Harry straightened up as Reid trailed off and he realised what he'd been doing. He'd been resting on Reid's wounded side and the cold was risking Reid's health. If he caught a cold or something similar it could get nasty. "Reid, I'm sorry..."

Reid covered his mouth. "My choice." Reid told him. "You can pamper me later." Reid smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back and lean in to kiss him, gently resting a hand over Reid's wounded side. "You're not driving." Reid declared as they broke apart. "Tyler and Josh are waiting in the Hummer. We'll bring you back for your car tomorrow."

Harry nodded but looked nervous suddenly. "Are they mad at me?" Harry asked. "Are you? I Used on you."

"I know why you did it." Reid shrugged. "You needed some space and I'd have never let you out of my sight. Just to warn you though, I'm not letting you out of my sight again, even for the shower." Reid smirked impishly, starting to get a little of the cheer back in his expression and while Harry still looked scared and anxious he was looking a little more alive as well. "None of the others are mad either." Reid continued. "Caleb and Pogue are checking the town and Geoffrey was trying to trace your powers but you weren't Using. Josh suggested that you'd probably come up here."

Harry stayed silent as Reid opened the door and he let Reid guide him up off of his lap and out into the ankle deep snow and the cold dark of the night. Reid shut the door behind him and locked the car before wrapping an arm around him. Now that they were out of the car Harry couldn't stop himself from shivering and as he saw Tyler and Josh watching them from inside the car he turned into Reid's arms. "I attacked him, Reid. I've never Used against Josh before."

"He doesn't care about that, Harry." Reid promised. "He ran away from home to come help you. He knows what happened and why you reacted like you did. All he cares about is that you're safe."

Harry nodded into Reid's shoulder and let Reid open one of the Humvee's back doors. Harry climbed in but couldn't look at either Tyler or Josh. Reid climbed up as well and shut the door. It was much warmer in the Hummer but Harry still leaned into Reid's side as soon as they were settled. He shut his eyes as Josh moved, clambering over the front seat to sit next to Harry. He placed a hand on the middle of Harry's back and leaned in.

Harry turned to look at him as he opened his eyes. "Harry?" Josh started. "I'm sorry I never said it to you but I thought you'd be scared of it. I love you, okay, Harry? I have for over a year, ever since you became my brother in all but blood."

Harry gazed at him for a moment before ducking his head and grabbing Josh's hand. Josh sighed in relief and Harry felt Reid loosen the arm that held Harry against him, leaving Harry to straighten up and hug Josh. Josh leaned back and let Harry rest his head on his shoulder and wrap his left arm across his stomach and merely welcomed the sense of solid safety that Josh had always given him. Reid ran his hand up and down Harry's back to constantly remind him that he was there and Harry was asleep before he even realised that Tyler had brought the car back onto the road and started the journey back to the school.

Josh and Tyler made sure that Harry and Reid got to Harry's room before going off to sleep in Tyler and Reid's room and Harry stripped himself down and buried himself in the duvet of his bed without any comment and soon felt Reid lifting the side of the duvet and sliding in beside him. Harry remained on his front and Reid slung an arm low over his back and let his chest lie on his side, almost pinning Harry's right hand side with his own. He placed a leg over Harry and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Harry." Reid told him. "I thought you'd left me."

"I might have." Harry sighed and turned his head to look at Reid.

"I get that you don't want me to get hurt for you but I'm willing to take the risk if it means being with you." Reid told him and let that finish the debate. He tightened his arm around Harry and simply let them fall asleep in the quiet of the dorm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. Living a Life

Price to be Paid

Chapter 6; Living a life

**Spencer Academy – Ipswich**

It had been a long couple of weeks for Harry. Ever since what had happened everyone he knew seemed to always be around him, especially Reid and Josh, the latter of which along with his older brother had stayed in town for almost the entire two weeks and only gone home the day before. Harry had found that on the rare occasions that Reid wasn't present somehow Caleb, Pogue or most frequently Tyler would appear to spend time with him. Harry wasn't fooled for a moment though and he doubted that the others didn't know it but he was willing to let them keep an eye on him because he knew what was going through their heads. They'd seen him being weak and they were worried that he wasn't strong enough to survive and that if they didn't keep an eye on him he'd break down again. Harry was grateful for that exact reason, he felt that if they weren't constantly around he might just be able to think to himself for a while and with everything in his life he might just do exactly what they expected and break down again.

It had taken a few days before Harry returned to classes and he'd always end up boxed in by the four of them but he knew perfectly well that most of the students at the school noticed something was up but he hadn't seen a single one of them outside of classes, not even Kate and Sarah had been around to see him. He was glad for that too because he hated himself enough for acting weak around the four brothers.

Harry sat in the bleachers of the swimming pool watching the four swimming and wishing to himself yet again that he wasn't such a bad swimmer. Even though he'd taken lessons as a child at school he'd never really had much time to take it up for anything other than necessity but the four of them swam so perfectly and Harry knew in his heart that they were all so good purely because it was something that all four of them had always shared and baring their powers it was one of the only things that they all shared so they'd cared for that shared link even unconsciously.

As the swim practice finished and they began heading for the changing rooms Harry stood up from the balcony bleachers and made his way down to wait by the entrance to the changing rooms. He felt a little silly waiting around for them like he was being babysat but he knew that Reid worried about him and with good reason so he didn't really mind.

"Hey." Harry didn't look up at first since he didn't really relate to the tone which was brash and rude. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Harry looked up from where he'd been studying the floor to see Abbott standing in front of him with one of his burly friends. They didn't like Harry, especially since he'd befriended Caleb and Pogue who Abbott really didn't like. Abbott definitely didn't like homosexuals either and it was Abbott that had blabbed Reid and Harry's relationship to everyone that would listen to them and thus the Dean had dutifully informed their guardians as if they were breaking the rules.

"So you've finally ventured out on your own, fag?" Abbott sneered. "I heard Garwin's father tried to teach him the right way to act. Shame your parents couldn't do the same thing thought by the looks of you they either gave up a long time ago out of shame or they just never gave a shit. Maybe they should take lessons from Garwin's father and beat it out..."

He trailed off as a hand tightened rather painfully on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Caleb standing behind him, holding his shoulder in a vice tight grip. Harry wanted to say something but he was too much of a wimp and couldn't find any courage to actually say anything and just maybe Abbott was right. Maybe if his parents had been around he'd have turned out better. He didn't care about being gay but he was screwed up in so many other ways that just maybe Abbott was right.

"Come to rescue the fag have you, Danvers?" Abbott sneered and forced Caleb's hand off of his shoulder with what seemed to be quite a bit of effort. "What's another rejected screw up to you, right?"

"You're a piece of work, Abbott." Caleb seemed to so effortlessly keep his cool that Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed. Why couldn't he act like that? Why did he have to let everything bother him so much? Maybe he shouldn't have let any of his previous treatment effect him? Was he so weak that he blew everything out of proportion. "Get the fuck out of here before I show you what it's like to get beaten to a pulp."

"I don't know why you bother, Danvers." Abbott told him but he'd clearly given up on caring and he walked off down the corridor. Probably knowing better than to pick a fight with one of the Dean's favourite, and most influential, students.

Harry knew his hands were shaking and he was up against the wall like a child scared of the dark and he flinched when Caleb pulled him out from his nice wall and pulled him into a nearby classroom. Harry shifted nervous and Caleb blew out an explosive breath before wrapping Harry up in his arms and pulling him against his broad chest. Caleb might not be of the same massively strong build as Pogue but compared to Harry he was a tank. Harry tensed up briefly having never been embraced by Caleb like this before but then Caleb put his chin on his head and Harry relaxed and fell against Caleb's chest as he shook as he finally let the panic settle into him silently.

"Abbott's a prick." Caleb told him softly. "You know what he said is a load of crap right?" Harry nodded even if he wasn't so sure and Caleb sighed. "The trainer held Reid, Pogue and Tyler back for a few more hours to work on a few things. I was going to suggest we go out for food but..."

"We could go." Harry managed to get out.

"I don't care." Caleb shrugged. "But you don't want to."

Harry pulled away and shifted again nervously. "I don't mind. If you want to..."

Caleb chuckled. "I've lived with Tyler my whole life, Harry. I know when somebody's just agreeing for the sake of agreeing. Let's just go back to my house and we can order a pizza. I'll call Reid and let him know where we are."

"You can't tell Reid what just happened." Harry blurted out before tensing in case he angered Caleb.

Caleb sighed and grabbed his arms slowly. "I'm not going to get angry at you, Harry. Don't worry so much. And I wasn't going to mention Abbott until after Reid picks you up or he'll skip his training and get in loads of trouble."

"And it's no big deal." Harry nodded.

"It _is_ a big deal, Harry." Caleb told him and nudged him on the forehead with his own. "He shouldn't have said that stuff about..."

"Can we just go?" Harry asked. "Please?"

Caleb sighed but nodded and together the two walked out to Caleb's car and listened to music on the short ride to Caleb's mansion. Harry didn't say a word the entire time and Caleb respected his need for silence until they were heading up the stairs and into his own room. "I need to go grab a quick shower. You'll be alright till I get out?"

Harry nodded distractedly and sat down on the edge of Caleb's bed and before he knew it Caleb was in his bathroom and the sound of the shower reached him. Harry fiddled with his hands for a time before standing up and moving to the window to watch the snow falling in the late evening sky. He sat on the window ledge and rested his head on the window and by the time Caleb came out of the shower in jeans Harry was crying silently thinking over everything that Abbot had said about his parents.

"Harry?" Caleb asked and his own pain at seeing Harry like this was evident in his voice.

"Caleb?" Harry asked without looking around from the scene outside. "If my parents were alive what do you think they'd do with me?"

"They'd love you no matter what." Caleb told him simply.

"But Reid's dad doesn't love him." Harry pointed out. "I'm more screwed up than Reid could ever be, then anyone could be. They'd never be able to love me. Who..."

"Who could?" Caleb asked loudly. "Reid could! Reid does and don't you dare question it because you'd cause Reid more pain then he could handle."

"I..." Harry turned to look at Caleb. "I didn't mean..."

"Oh, Harry." Caleb moved over to him with regret on his face. "I didn't mean to imply you were lying or anything. I know you love him and I know you realise he loves you. You just have to realise that it's not strange for people to love you. Pogue, Tyler and I all love you like a brother and you've only been here a few months. How can you be unworthy of love if people can learn to love you in so short of a time?"

"I don't know what to think." Harry hung his head and looked down at the floor. "How could parents be proud of somebody like me?"

Caleb pulled him up and pulled him over to the bed before lying down and pulling Harry with him until Harry was lying next to him, under his arm so his head was using his upper arm as a pillow and his own left arm was over Caleb's chest. Harry buried his head in Caleb's chest for a moment to steel himself before looking up at the older boy. "I'm sorry for making everything so complicated."

"You don't think it's worth it?" Caleb asked and stared at Harry, forcing an answer. Harry gave in and shook his head, admitting that he thought that knowing him wasn't worth the effort involved.

"You helped protect Sarah, Reid and Tyler from Chase and you fought him and got hurt protecting them." Caleb told him. "After only knowing us a few weeks you put yourself in harm's way to help us. You know what that tells me? It tells me that no matter the situation you'll always do everything you can to protect the people you care about and that makes me sleep easier. I used to worry that Reid would get himself hurt because he's always been such a rebel but now I don't worry about him because I know that no matter what you'll be by his side, keeping him safe and out of trouble and I love you because of it."

Harry buried his head into Caleb's chest again and merely lay in silence until he dozed off, the emotional havoc from Abbott's lecture finally overwhelming him and throwing him into a small nightmare only made bearable by Caleb's warm presence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry woke up from his short nap to find Caleb gone and to find the room empty so he got up and straightened himself out before heading down through the mostly empty manor in search of Caleb. He was a little worried about what Caleb would say to him, cuddling up to the older boy like he had and he hoped Caleb didn't simply think he was pathetic. He had to admit he was a little concerned also about what Reid would think about it and found himself a little nervous especially when he heard the voices of the four of them laughing together in the kitchen and the sounds of cooking. He pushed open the swing door and watched the four joke around even as Pogue grabbed Tyler around the waist, hoisted him up and around and started tickling his sides making the smaller boy laugh hysterically.

Pogue saw him first and straightened up with a smile. "Look who's awake finally." Pogue smiled at him and made a motion for him to join them. Harry walked in slowly fiddling with his hands and Reid saw his nervousness and frowned before realising what was unnerving him. He laughed and moved over and caught Harry's face in his hands and before Harry could realise what was happening he found his mouth being plundered by Reid's tongue in a rather private kiss that had Pogue cat calling and Caleb and Tyler laughing.

"Please no more!" Tyler cried out dramatically. "We can't take it anymore!"

Reid pulled away and Harry grabbed him and hid behind him, burying his face in the back of his boyfriend's neck and hair and wrapping his arms around his body. "Harry thought I might be annoyed to get here to find him cuddled up to Caleb who I must point out was rather lacking in clothing." Reid laughed. "I just wanted to prove I wasn't annoyed."

"You're sure?" Harry muttered and Reid turned in his arms and kissed him a little more lovingly this time.

"Caleb told me what happened with Abbott and I'm sorry I wasn't there." Reid told him. "I know what you must have felt like and I don't mind that you made use of Caleb. He is very warm and cuddly at times."

"Hey!" Caleb groaned. Harry shot him a small smile and Caleb sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up. Anyone else?"

"I'll take some of that action." Tyler grinned and jumped Caleb, hugging his waist and putting his head on his chest. "Nice and warm." Tyler announced and straightened up. "Cuddly too. Pogue, you should try."

"How do you know I haven't already?" Pogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god." Caleb groaned. Reid led Harry closer to the table and past Caleb who reached out and caught the back of Harry's neck and turned him towards him and as Harry let go of Reid he pulled him closer and hugged him in a distinctly caring way. "Never think I'm not going to be around to help you out, Harry." Caleb whispered to him. "Anytime you need me and Reid's not around. You're one of us now and we look after each other."

Harry nodded and smiled at him before moving past Pogue to get back to Reid. Pogue ruffled his hair. "One of us, brat." Pogue laughed and clearly he, Reid and Tyler had heard Caleb's words.

Reid wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and then leaned back on one of the tables in the room and let Harry relax. "A couple of years back my father got a little worse." Reid spoke up and although it was obvious that the others could hear his words the three got back to kidding around and even though they were clearly listening they kept out of the conversation. "He was having trouble with his company and took it out on me. I started getting really horrible nightmares and whenever he wasn't working and was staying at home I'd try to get out but I couldn't stay at Ty's all the time so Caleb took me in whenever I wanted. I couldn't guess at the number of times I woke up cuddled up to Caleb after a nightmare."

"So you don't mind?" Harry asked nervously.

Reid laughed. "Of course I don't and I doubt any of them mind either. Even Pogue though I don't know why you'd want to cuddle up to him."

"Now that was mean." Pogue said to Caleb who punched him lightly in the stomach.

"I mean look at him. He's not much to look at. Probably snores to." Reid continued.

"Right, squirt. You're done for." Pogue announced and in seconds was tackling Reid. Harry ducked out of the way before the two got tangled up and they went crashing to the floor wrestling to find out if Reid's dirty tricks could match Pogue's muscles and size. Harry couldn't stop from laughing and felt Tyler put an arm around his shoulder and pull him into his side.

"Not minding goes for me to, Harry." Tyler told him. "You ever need someone to talk to or to sleep beside and Reid's not around, you just let me know. I know Reid and I know what nightmares and such can do to you."

Harry turned and couldn't help but give the slightly younger boy and kiss on the cheek. Tyler turned and bumped his forehead into Harry's and then grinned and they turned back to watching Pogue pinning Reid to the floor. That was until Caleb 'accidentally' dropped a pan of ice water from the fridge over them both and he, Tyler and Harry got pulled into the chaos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

The four boys spent the rest of the night at Caleb's manor sequestered in separate rooms throughout the house except for Reid and Harry who shared Caleb's bed since Caleb thought it best they do what they clearly were going to do in a bed that his mother wasn't going to try to change the next day. They spent the next day swimming in Caleb's outdoor swimming pool which over the winter had a greenhouse placed over it that folded away in the summer months and even though there wasn't much in the way of sunlight the five boys laid out around the swimming pool taking it in turns to be made fun of by the rest of the group.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water that came up to the edge and even over it and into the drains taking a breather while Tyler, Pogue and Reid played around in the water. Caleb was lying out on a towel behind him drying off because Sarah and Kate were due to arrive for the afternoon and evening in not even ten minutes and he didn't want to traipse through his own house soaking wet.

It was about ten to two when a cell phone went off near the edge of the shelter and Harry recognised it as his own and turned to look in that direction. Caleb had sat up at the sound and picked up the phone and moved forwards to hand it to Harry who answered the call before turning back to the pool to watch Reid and Tyler trying to dunk Pogue and slowly succeeding.

"Hey, Josh." Harry greeted since his best friend's face had been on the display.

"_Hey, Harry."_ Josh greeted though something in his tone had Harry worried. Josh was nervous about something and that made Harry nervous. _"What are you up to? Who's killing who in the background?"_

"Reid and Tyler are trying to drown Pogue in Caleb's swimming pool." Harry explained. "We're chilling out for the day."

"_I hate to do this to you then."_ Josh sighed. _"But Dad's got it in his head to come up and see you."_

"What?" Harry choked and without realising it his left had tightened on his leg leaving impressions. His tone must have gotten Caleb's attention since he sat up again and moved forwards and touched Harry on the back. "He can't."

"_He says he wants to apologise and make things up to you."_ Josh's wince was evident. _"I don't know what he's going to say or do. Whether he'll try to make you leave again."_

"Well he can't." Harry almost shouted and Caleb jerked and quickly sat beside him with his feet in the water. "I don't give a damn but he can't make me leave."

"Reid!" Caleb hissed making the three in the water freeze up and turn to look at him.

"_I know you don't want to but he's coming right to you. What are you going to do if he tries to pull you back here, or to somewhere else?" _Josh sighed. _"I tried to find out what he's planning but he's grounded me to make sure I don't come up there myself and I'd ignore him but he's blocked my cards and taken my car keys to boot. I've got to wait until Geoffrey gets home tomorrow morning before I can get his cards because I can't get into the airport or the town to get any money."_

"Josh, I can't handle him coming here." Harry almost sobbed but Reid heard it and threw himself towards him in the water even as Harry unconsciously leaned sideways and found himself with Caleb's left arm around his back, supporting him as he talked. "He's going to try to make me leave, Reid. I can't lose..."

"_I know and I told him that." _Josh tried to soothe him. _"I swore to him that if he tried to make you split up with Reid that I'd disown myself because I'd rather have you than my father any day. If he makes me choose you know I'll do it."_

"Josh..." Harry sighed.

"_I know, Harry."_ Josh assured him even as Reid stood up in the water in front of Harry and took his legs under his hands but waited for Harry to finish on the phone. _"I've called Geoff and he's rushing back but I can't get to the airport until he gets back in the morning but I'll be there by mid afternoon. Dad'll be there mid morning. You can try hiding from him until I get there if you want."_

"Josh..." Harry almost begged wanting Josh there now to protect him.

"_I love you, Harry. That'll protect you from anything my Dad can say."_ Josh promised him. _"I'll talk to you as soon as I get there tomorrow. Now give me to Reid."_

Harry nodded even though Josh couldn't see him and held the phone out to Reid who took it. Harry slid out of Caleb's supporting arm and down into the water between Reid and the wall and his boyfriend quickly put an arm around his waist and pulled him close, dipping them both down into the water so the warmth seeped into every part of Harry's body up to his neck. "Josh?" Reid asked even as Harry buried his head into Reid's neck and tried to stop himself from crying in fear of what Keegan Conner would say to him tomorrow. "I won't let him out of my sight. None of us will." Reid said a couple of minutes of random grunts later and he hung up the phone and passed it to Caleb who put it down on one of the loungers.

"What's happening?" Pogue asked from Harry's left and Harry turned his head to look at him and then pulled his head back to see that Tyler was to his right and Caleb behind them still on the side of the pool.

"Grand Master Conner is on his way here." Reid growled out. "To talk to Harry."

"About?" Pogue pressed.

"Josh didn't know but I don't care." Reid told his older 'brother'. "Look at him, Pogue. Does it matter why he's coming up here or just the effect it's going to have."

Harry dropped his head back onto Reid's shoulder who in return tightened his arms. "Come on, babe." Reid pulled him across the pool to the waterfall that emptied hot water from the hot tub to the side of the pool into the main section and climbed up the steps and into the bubbling water and settled down on one of the seats before pulling Harry down beside him. Harry turned slightly and nestled himself into Reid's side and used his chest as a pillow where it sat with his lower chest just under the waterline. Tyler followed them and sat down on Harry's other side and Harry just closed his eyes and trusted himself to the other two to protect him and soon as he dozed he could hear Kate and Sarah laughing and joking with their boyfriends and Tyler talking about anything that came to mind with Reid.

Harry slipped into troubled sleep an hour or so later and didn't come back to the waking world until the group moved inside for drinks and a couple of films and then he merely curled up with Reid on one of the sofas without saying a word to anyone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry was the first awake that day but then that was probably because he'd dozed most of the afternoon and evening and then fallen asleep completely on the sofa while the six others watched films and played games on the game console. He doubted Reid had taken part in the games but for a while his voice had broken him out of his dozes. He got up without waking his boyfriend and made his way down to the kitchen. He didn't expect anyone to be up and since this was winter in Ipswich it was six o'clock in the morning and almost pitch black still. It reminded him of Britain and he'd always loved how each day was so different and how the light and dark or day and night struggled endlessly with each other. In the winter in Britain it had barely been light for six hours a day and in the summer it barely got dark at night before the sun rose again.

He'd missed that unpredictability down further south but for some reason it warmed his heart up here. He knew it wasn't him missing his old life but perhaps he was missing his home country. The country had never betrayed him after all, Hogwarts had never betrayed him. It was just the people that had seen an evil in him that he hadn't been able to see and had reacted against him.

Harry didn't realise he had been staring out of the window until he heard sound behind him and turned to see who it was to find himself looking at Tyler. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone."

Tyler laughed and moved closer to him and hugged him. "You move around like a ghost, you don't ever wake anyone." Tyler told him softly. "I'm normally up about now. I came to check on you in Caleb's room but noticed you were gone."

"Came to check on me?" Harry frowned.

Tyler smiled at him. "In case you'd woken up in the night because of a nightmare and got out of bed rather than wake Reid." Tyler explained and Harry nodded. "Did you?"

"No." Harry shook his head and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've only been up twenty minutes. I just slept a lot yesterday."

"You feel any calmer?" Tyler asked.

"I'm calm." Harry nodded.

"Should I ask you again in an hour?" Tyler grinned at him and Harry sighed.

"Probably best." Harry told him with a small laugh.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you, Harry." Tyler promised. "We're all staying here today. The Grand Master will find you here but we won't let him talk to you until Josh gets here and then he won't be about to talk to you alone. Josh will see to that."

"Thanks, baby-boy." Harry grinned making Tyler groan.

"Not you too." Tyler shook his head. Harry just grinned at him again and made his way across the kitchen and began making hot drinks for them both since they knew it would be at least two or three hours before anyone else woke up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Four hours later**

Harry looked out of one of the upstairs windows as a taxi pulled up the drive of Caleb's manor and to a stop in front of the main door and then flinched when the door opened and Keegan Conner stepped out. The driver got out and opened the boot and pulled out a small case.

He saw Caleb's mum as well as Caleb cross the drive and Caleb shook Keegan's hand before Keegan took his mother's hand and kissed it. He felt Reid's arms wrap around him and tighten as his mouth touched the back of his neck and placed a lingering kiss there to sooth him as he began to shake.

Harry watched the three enter the house but Caleb and his mother had already had a chat and she'd host him until Josh arrived and Caleb was going to tell Keegan that he wasn't going to see Harry until Josh arrived whether he liked it or not. Harry hated to think how Keegan was going to react to that one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry spent most of the morning and early afternoon hiding up in the depths of Caleb's manor nervously waiting for Josh to arrive and he only began to relax when Tyler snuck out of the house to collect him from the airport but still it took all of Reid's energy to keep him calm and to stop him from trying to sneak out of the house and go for his car.

Keegan had made a bit of a fuss about the obvious delaying but then just accepted it according to Pogue and was instead sitting out in the garden with Caleb's mother enjoying the mild winter day and merely talking to her about the Covenant and about the family businesses.

Josh came straight into the house and Tyler led him up to Harry who almost pounced on him as soon as he was in the room. Josh held onto him and soothed him with nonsensical whispers. Finally Harry pulled back and worried his lip. "It'll be fine, Harry." Josh promised. "Geoff is with me, Pogue took him out the back to find dad."

"Why'd he come?" Harry managed out.

"Who? Geoff?" Josh asked and Harry nodded. "Because he cares about what happens to you. You know he thinks of you like we were twins or something."

"You act enough alike." Reid pointed out with a laugh.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that no matter what you're always welcome in her house. She says that no matter how lordy dad wants to get she's still in charge of the house." Josh laughed. "Why don't we go down and get this over and done with because I brought my snowboard and the slopes here are just too good and I want to play with my little brother."

"Hey! I am _not_ your little brother!" Harry scoffed and swatted at him, coming alive at the idea of snowboarding with Josh. "Can we teach Reid?"

"But that's my backup when I want to steal you away from Reid." Josh pouted before grinning. "Alright! It'll be awesome watching him fall on his face."

"Still here you know." Reid intoned.

"And?" Harry and Josh both asked at the same time.

"Oh god." Reid groaned even as Tyler laughed.

"You can't complain. You and Tyler are just as bad." Harry smiled finally relaxing now that he had Josh to stand at his side. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were great but when it came to dealing with Keegan and Marigold there was nobody better than Josh.

"Come on, Harry." Josh prompted and jerked his head at the door. "And don't forget, it's not like you are at any risk with him. He may have handled it wrong and I may be angry at him but he's still my father and I know he isn't like _them_."

Harry nodded and Reid, Tyler and Josh walked with him down through the house to the seats outside on the patio where Caleb, his mother and Pogue were sitting talking to Keegan and Geoff. Harry tensed up but Josh and Reid kept him moving until the group noticed them. Caleb's mother stood up with a smile at Keegan. "I'll just go and start on dinner. Will you be staying gentlemen?"

"We'll go out to dinner I believe." Geoff spoke up. "It will be our pleasure to take you for a meal, Mrs. Danvers. Perhaps you could book us a table at the nicest place around here?"

"Of course." She smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

She headed inside but Harry caught the glance she sent at Caleb. She wasn't just being scattered, she knew exactly what was going on. Keegan and Geoff stood up and Caleb and Pogue quickly followed but stayed standing near their seats and Harry found himself partly glad because it meant he could see them at all times. He wouldn't have to look to the side like he did with Reid, Josh and Tyler.

"Harry." Keegan smiled painfully and Harry shifted his weight, moving just enough to move from standing between Josh and Reid to standing _with_ Reid and he saw Keegan's eyes move over to Reid. "Mr. Garwin."

"Don't talk to him." Harry's tone came out more viciously than he expected.

"Harry, I hold nothing against your relationship with Mr. Garwin." Keegan told him.

"Then you would never have demanded that I leave him." Harry hissed angrily.

"I only asked it of you because I wished to protect you." Keegan told him. "From the reaction from the other families and from getting hurt."

"Hurt?" Reid growled. "You mean by me?" Harry turned to look at him and saw Reid's eyes burning black in his anger. "I'd never hurt him!"

"Calm down, Reid." Caleb warned and his eyes flashed black as well so that he could step in and stop Reid from attacking the Grand Master of the Covenant.

"I did not mean by you, Mr. Garwin." Keegan explained. "I mean what would happen if those that hunt Harry catch up to him and you are hurt. Harry could not handle..."

"Don't tell him what I can or cannot handle." Harry hissed. "It was Reid that had to piece me back together after what you did."

Keegan flinched so much that he took a step backwards. "Harry. I never wanted to cause you pain but I didn't understand the effect it would have on you. I let myself see you only as how you let the world see you and not how you really are when you are away from the spotlight. It is _my_ mistake that caused this and I don't want it to destroy this family."

"Family?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are and always will be part of our family." Keegan sighed. "You are like the twin that Josh never had, a third older brother to Phil and Max and a son to Marigold and myself."

"And a younger brother to me." Geoff put in. "We couldn't get rid of you, even if we wanted to."

Harry managed a weak smile at Geoff. "Why are you here?" He asked Keegan. "To try to convince me to leave Reid and run and hide again?"

"No." Keegan shook his head. "I came to apologise to you. And to find out if your new friends cared about you enough to protect you from them if they come for you."

"Of course we will!" Reid glared.

"What he means, Sir." Tyler started. "Is that no matter the trouble, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I will do everything we can to protect him."

"It doesn't matter what those people can do, he's safer with us then if you send him off to only you know where with people that don't care about him like we do." Reid moved and regardless of what Keegan might think he pulled Harry in front of him and wrapped Harry up tightly in his arms.

"I admit that I underestimated how much you four care about Harry." Keegan told Reid. "I did not want Harry to be hurt again by caring for someone more than they cared about him. I wanted to get him away from you before he could be hurt. I didn't realise how much you cared about him and that his past wouldn't matter to you. I cannot say the same for everyone I know."

Harry nodded at Keegan, silently accepting his apology. Keegan stepped forwards and held out his hand. "Take it, Harry." Reid whispered. Harry sighed and leaned back into Reid.

"It's not for me." He muttered back. Reid tensed up but without releasing Harry he reached out his right hand and took Keegan's and shook it. Harry sighed out in relief.

"Come on, Reid, Harry. Let's go get everyone a drink." Josh spoke up. Harry gratefully followed Josh in with Reid holding his hand and almost collapsed against the wall as soon as he was out of sight and smiled gratefully at Josh.

"Thanks." Harry sighed. "I needed to..."

"I know." Josh laughed. "I couldn't take the tension either."

Harry laughed at him and Reid grabbed him before he could realise what was happening and kissed him passionately. "No-one's taking you away from me." Reid told him huskily as he pulled back.

"Possessive much?" Josh asked.

"Too right." Reid smiled at Harry with his forehead against Harry's. "You know I love you right?"

"I know." Harry kissed him again. "I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	7. Creeping Shadows

Price to be Paid

Chapter 7; Creeping Shadows

**Spencer Academy – June 18****th**

"Wahoo!" Reid could barely keep in his excitement as he jumped down the four steps out of the front of the building dragging Tyler with him as he spun around in happiness at finally finishing all of his exams for the year.

Harry ducked as Caleb took an attempt at ruffling his hair as Harry walked down the steps between the two bigger boys. "He's happy." Harry observed grinning up at Caleb who slung an arm around his back even as he pulled off his tie.

"Reid's always like this when he's got the summer holidays to look forward to." Caleb laughed and shoved Harry gently towards Reid who caught him and uncaring about their audience hugged him tightly and spun him around. Tyler steadied Harry as Reid let go and soon the three were heading up to Reid and Tyler's dorm room while Caleb and Pogue headed for home. They already had plans to see a movie and crash at Caleb's manor house for the night.

Harry collapsed back onto Reid's bed and threw the duvet over Reid when he leapt on beside him. Harry quickly rolled over and pinned the struggling Reid so he was cocooned under the bedding and couldn't move. Tyler laughed as he yanked off his shoes and socks and sat on his own bed.

"Alright, I'll calm down." Reid mumbled into the thick duvet. Harry grinned over at Tyler before leaning down so his body was completely covering the entombed Reid.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Kinda?" Reid tried before flipping Harry off of him and onto the floor. Harry grunted in surprise and seconds later Reid was on top of him and the two had the privacy of the duvet and in the darkness Harry ended up staring up into the face of the only person he'd ever be in love with. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Harry whispered back and a second later Reid was kissing him. They heard the sound of Tyler moving about the room getting changed but stayed together just being quiet and gently kissing. Reid pulled back ten minutes later and started undoing Harry's shirt buttons. Harry copied the motion and Reid wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and put his head down. "You like the summer holidays then?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sure if it means spending every waking moment with you." Reid told him.

"You already do!" Tyler's announcement made Harry laugh and Harry relaxed again and just merely enjoyed Reid's presence. The year had been going so well and Harry couldn't believe the end was so close. It had been perfect after everything had calmed down. Harry still had the odd panic attacks but whenever he did Reid would be there for him and even if Reid wasn't there instantly one of the others was always quick to respond, be it Tyler, Caleb or Pogue. Reid never minded finding Harry sleeping next to Pogue, Caleb or Tyler knowing exactly what would have led Harry there and he knew just how closely Harry associated Caleb and Pogue with safety. They were ascended and they were powerful and completely devoted to protecting their brothers so it was natural that Harry felt safe with them. Reid didn't mind because he knew that even without the ascended powers Harry felt even safer with Reid.

Josh had visited at least once a month for the odd extended weekend and had spent Christmas and Easter up with them snowboarding up at the cabin with Reid and Tyler and occasionally Caleb and Pogue and their girlfriends.

Harry had actually almost managed to forget everything else in his life but there was always the small reminders here and there about what had happened to him and what would happen when his little bubble burst. So many people wanted him dead or beaten down that he had no hope of hiding in his little perfect world for much longer. "Reid?" Harry asked and Reid jerked up as he was awoken from his little doze.

"Yeah?" Reid asked and Harry struggled to sit up. Reid slid off of him but snuggled into his side on the floor when Harry put his back to the bed. Tyler was sitting on his bed reading a fiction book wearing blue torn jeans and a white t-shirt and he pretended not to realise that Harry and Reid were even in the room. He was rather good at it actually.

"I..." Harry bit his lip and his hesitation made Reid look up at him.

"What is it, babe?" Reid asked putting his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." Harry whispered it so quietly that Tyler only just heard it but Harry knew he had because he saw the way his hands jerked.

"Leave?" Reid sounded pained.

"The..." Harry flinched and his hands started shaking and Reid grabbed them and wrapped himself around Harry. Tyler sat up and put down the book, knowing it was pointless staying out of this conversation and knowing that Harry had meant to include him. "The wizards." Harry forced himself to say. "They took a year to find me at the Conner's home."

"And you think they'll manage it again?" Tyler asked knowing that his brother wouldn't want to let Harry hear the pain in his voice right now. Harry just nodded. "You think you have to leave? You'll ascend soon and so will Reid and I."

Harry jerked and shook his head so much that Reid had to lift his own to look at him. "I can't..." Harry denied. "I can't lose any of you. I can't..."

Reid shifted and sat in Harry's lap and drew Harry's head down and hugged him. "You won't lose any of us but I can't lose you either even if it's just you leaving here. I'm staying with you no matter what." Reid swore to him.

"We don't have to decide this right now." Tyler pointed out. "I'm sure the Grand Master has a plan sorted out so just enjoy the rest of the year. You've still got two months before you need to worry about moving. That's plenty of time to enjoy yourself.

Harry nodded and Reid tightened his arms around him. "And we're going up to the cabin this weekend for two weeks." Reid reminded him.

"With no snow." Harry pouted making Tyler laugh. Tyler slid down onto the floor and pulled his two favourite people into a tight embrace before he smiled down at Harry and jumped back onto his bed.

"You've got an hour, guys." Tyler warned them. "Then we're late." Reid sat up and looked around not realising how long they'd laid on the floor for.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That weekend**

"You sure you're not having too much fun there, Reid?" Caleb asked as Reid tugged Harry along by the hand towards the cabin up the grass of the mountains. It was the first time that Harry had been up to the cabin when it wasn't covered in snow and it looked completely different but the cosy inside was just as familiar as he remembered and he and Tyler helped Reid carry all of their stuff into the twin room letting Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate take the two double rooms.

Reid pulled Harry down onto the same bed as last time they were here. "How about we christen the bed right now?" Reid suggested.

"I think Tyler might complain." Harry laughed and sat up to help Tyler unpack their things. Reid complained but then decided to just be less than subtle. He sat up next to Harry, pulled up his t-shirt as he leant down and then licked and nibbled on his suddenly exposed left nipple. Harry groaned involuntarily and couldn't stop Reid from pulling him flat across the bed until his head was hanging down over the edge.

Tyler, rather than being disgusted, just started laughing at them but they quickly righted themselves when there was a knock at the door and Caleb burst in a second later. "Food run." Caleb announced blinking at Harry and Reid's flushed faces and Harry's rumpled clothing. "Note to self, wait longer after knocking." This just made Harry blush further and Tyler laugh harder. "You coming Harry? You're the only one that can cook worth a damn after all so you should pick what we eat."

"Yeah, alright." Harry jumped up and ignored the groan of disappointment from Reid. "You'll have to sort yourself out in the bathroom." Harry threw back at his boyfriend who just hid his face into the pillow on the bed. Caleb slung an arm over his shoulder as they walked out, meeting Sarah by the front door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry tumbled down the grassy slope with Reid under and over him as they wrestled with each other. They came to a stop at Tyler's feet and stared up at an amused expression. "Finished?" Tyler asked. Harry sat up and twisted his legs around Tyler's and sent the slightly younger boy falling backwards onto Reid who caught him and held him as Harry jumped up and started tickling the boy mercilessly. Tyler finally managed to get free a few minutes later and took off at a run towards the cabin. Harry and Reid glanced at each other before sprinting off in chase, neither of them noticing in the growing darkness that a figure was watching them from the top of the hill behind the cabin.

They tumbled through the lounge startling Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate and though the girls were a little startled Pogue and Caleb just laughed at them and Harry and Reid caught up to Tyler and pulled him into their bedroom to torment him for a while. Tyler took a quick shower after Reid and Harry left him alone and he told them he was taking fresh clothes into the bathroom to change afterwards and that Reid was to put them back in the room after they finished. Harry had stared after him in confusion but Reid had just gotten up and locked the door before straddling Harry's lap with a smirk on his face.

Harry's eyes widened in realisation. With Tyler using the bathroom and holding them up there was no way for the two to go shower now so a half hour delay was just what they needed to get some alone time. They knew Pogue and Caleb wouldn't complain at knowing what they were doing. They joked and teased them enough about it at every opportunity. The problem was Kate and Sarah, who for all their kind natures still acted surprised by any show of affection and love between the two young men. Especially when either of them did something even mildly sexual in front of the group, like pushing a hand under the bottom of a t-shirt or even just kissing.

They emerged into the lounge almost forty minutes, all sexed out for the time being, freshly clean and in comfortable clothing. Reid fell onto the sofa next to Tyler who was half lounging and taking up half of the sofa himself He made to move to let Harry sit between them but Harry just sat himself on the floor between Reid's legs and used his left thigh as a pillow as he put a hand under Reid's tracksuit trousers to slowly rub his leg. Tyler was clearly comfortable and Harry was just as comfortable here as up on the sofa so he didn't mind. Plus down on the floor with his legs under the coffee table meant he and his affectionate touching with Reid didn't get as noticed by Kate and Sarah. Also Harry hated it when Tyler moved away from Reid to give Harry space. He knew it was just Tyler being considerate but Tyler was the only one here without a partner and Harry didn't want him acting like the extra wheel.

"Harry..." Pogue spoke up as he, Kate, Caleb and Sarah finished a round of cards that they'd been playing.

"I'll start dinner in a bit, Pogue." Harry muttered without opening his eyes making Kate giggle and he knew that Reid was smirking at his older 'brother'.

"Brat." Pogue grumbled.

"I need a volunteer." Harry muttered again without opening his eyes. "Not Reid." He amended when he knew Reid would have opened his mouth. There was a little bit of true laughter at that but they knew that Harry was asking for someone to help him cook dinner and Reid wasn't that good in a kitchen. In fact he'd set fire to the kitchen the day before. Pogue had accused Harry of distracting him with a blowjob which had turned Harry, Kate and Sarah red in embarrassment. In truth Harry had only been watching from the other side of the counter. Completely innocent. Okay so he'd distracted Reid by telling him what he wanted to do to him that night and Reid had dropped the oven glove in the flames of the hob.

"I'll give you a hand, Harry." Tyler laughed and in fact Tyler was a good cook and had been bugging Harry to teach him a few things.

Harry turned to look up at him and opened his eyes as he smiled and Tyler smiled back at the warm emerald eyes looking up at him. He arched his head back and looked at Reid to check he wasn't annoyed but found Reid smirking down at him before hands pulled him up onto his lap and kissed him on the neck.

Harry ended up a few minutes later lying with his feet over Tyler's lap and onto the arm of the sofa and his head in Reid's lap happily content until he heard Pogue's stomach rumble. The others laughed as he rolled off of the sofa muttering about men with too many muscles.

Harry and Tyler prepared everything as they joined in the talking across the other side of the room and Harry put everything together as Kate and Sarah selected a film to put on which was a twenty minute discussion in and of itself since Reid, not being one of their boyfriends, kept vetoing the movies much to Pogue and Caleb's relief.

Harry and Tyler rejoined them after it was completely dark outside and they were starting to run out of wood for the open fire. It was still rather chilly up here at night in the mountains. Caleb grabbed his jacket after putting the last few pieces to the side but Kate and Sarah stood up and announced that they'd do it and quickly disappeared out of the front door. Harry watched them disappear and he could barely see them pass the lights outside. They hadn't bothered to turn on the porch light but there was a light under the lean to by the side so they could at least see what they were doing.

"Come on Reid, Harry." Pogue announce as he stood up. "You two can have the armchair."

Harry grinned happily as he fell into the seat as Pogue vacated it. He liked the armchair because he and Reid could curl up comfortably and not infringe on anyone else. Pogue, Caleb and their girlfriends were less 'snuggly' than Reid and Harry and the girls were always commenting on it as if studying two cats curled up together. Reid curled up in his lap and buried his face into Harry's neck and Harry felt him drawn in a lung full of Harry's scent. Tyler laughed at his best friend and mockingly put a blanket over them both and tucked it in.

"That's cute." Caleb announced.

"It was cute when he was curled up with you the other day." Pogue teased their oldest.

"Caleb was warm." Harry argued as he grinned up at Caleb. When they'd been staying at Caleb's after the cinema the other night Harry had been thinking too much about next year and left Reid to sleep in peace. He'd found Caleb still up making chocolate because he'd just taken Sarah home and he'd sat down with him in the living room to talk about it. He'd ended up lying in Caleb's lap on the sofa and they'd both fallen asleep. Reid had taken a picture the next day and talked about how cute it had been for days.

"You know Tyler's going to be finishing dinner right?" Reid asked lifting his head. "Harry's too comfortable to curl up on."

Tyler laughed but knowing that the food needed checking he walked past them and into the kitchen area. They wouldn't start the film until they had the dinner in front of them and they could all get comfortable. Undoubtedly they'd watch a few films and disappear to bed when they felt tired. Most of the time Harry and Reid would just lie there and fall asleep together in the lounge and wake up in the middle of the night and sneak into their bedroom without waking Tyler. That happened most of the time, especially when they got to have the armchair.

"The girls are taking their time." Tyler pointed out as he rejoined them making Pogue, Caleb and Harry frown as they glanced up at the clock. They hadn't exactly checked when they'd left but it must have been five minutes since they'd left, easily too long for any amount of wood they could carry.

Harry glanced to the window but it was too dark outside to see anything but he did notice the light was still on out around where the logs were kept but the log lean to was out of sight. "I'll go see what's taking them." Caleb announced and headed for the door. He put his hand on the door and opened it and the sound that suddenly filled the room had them all lurching up at the same time. It was screaming, loud screaming. But it wasn't a type that many of them had ever heard, it wasn't screaming in fear but screaming in agony. Harry had heard it before, from his own mouth.

Harry threw himself towards the door even as Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid stood petrified by the sound. Harry had heard screams like that in his dreams too often. He slammed past Caleb who came alive and chased out after him. Whether the others followed or not he didn't know and didn't care as soon as he was outside and skidded around the cabin to find Kate and Sarah on the ground lit by the light from the lean-to and standing on the other side of them was a figure from his nightmares except without the bone mask which made it all the worst.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Escaped Death Eater from Azkaban. Torturer of Neville's parents and murderer of his godfather. Her own cousin. "No!" Harry screamed and his voice bled with pain and anger.

She leered up to him as she twisted her wand sending another scream of agony through Sarah. Sarah was the one they had heard screaming as she writhed under the Cruciatus curse but Kate was completely still, her eyes blinking yet her body not moving. Harry's eyes burst with flames and turned black and impossible to see and Bellatrix smirked at the response. Harry lashed out with his hand, barely five seconds since coming out and seeing her though it seemed like minutes of staring at the horrific sight. Power launched from him and slammed into her but she was faster and a shield protected her even as she released Kate who curled up into a ball on the ground.

Bellatrix flicked her wand and Harry's magic was cast aside. A spell shot at him and his own magic flared and sent it up into the air. She clearly outmatched him though if his most powerful, rage filled, attack couldn't dent her shield. Caleb slid to a stop beside him and without caring about the reasons behind the scene knew only that Harry had attacked her and that their friends were on the ground. His magic was like a sledge hammer hitting a window as it surged up and with precise control it stabbed straight through Bellatrix's shield and sent her flying backwards across the grass and into a tree. Pogue was on his other side an instant later and Harry could feel his magic throbbing just under the surface. Reid and Tyler were there somewhere even though he couldn't take his eyes off of the horror of a Witch in front of him. She righted herself and started laughing, cackling really. The kind of sound that sends shivers down your spine.

"Poor little Potty!" She leered nastily but she was clearly pleased with herself as she turned and ran away. Skipping away in sick pleasure.

Caleb and Pogue ran forwards as soon as she was out of sight and Harry's world suddenly spun and he found himself on his knees staring across at Caleb and Pogue holding their girlfriends. He didn't really take anything in, not the sight, nor even the sound, until Reid and Tyler grabbed his arms and dragged him backwards towards the house and then inside. He stared as Caleb and Pogue carried their loved ones inside and Tyler ran and shut the door.

"I don't see her!" Tyler told everyone nervously as the eldest two set their girlfriends down. The difference was shocking though. Sarah clung to Caleb with tears streaming from her eyes and her body not responding to her demands. Kate, on the other hand, was silent and limp, not even focusing on Pogue as he tried to get a response from her.

"Harry?" Caleb looked up. "Who was that? Did she know you?"

Harry stared at him with black eyes, unable to release his power like Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler had done. Harry looked back at Reid who was standing nervously behind him and then back to Caleb and Kate clinging to him with limp arms. Then he made the mistake of looking at Kate and Pogue only to see Pogue looking at him with anger and hatred in his eye. He shuddered and the next thing he knew Reid was easing his passage to the ground, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry muttered to himself. "This is all my fault. I did this. She's here for me. She's killing them again. Please don't hate me." He whispered the last bit and felt Reid's arms tighten around him. "I'm sorry, Caleb, Pogue. I killed him. It's my fault."

"Killed who?" Tyler asked kneeling in front of him. "Who did you kill, Harry? Who was that out there?"

"Sirius." Harry cried turning into Reid. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I should have left. You hate me, Pogue. You have to hate me, Caleb." He seemed to almost be talking to himself at the end and missed the looks the others shared.

"Sirius." Reid whispered before shifting and picking Harry up in his arms. "We're not safe out here. Pogue, Ty, bring Kate and Sarah. Caleb, you need to put up the strongest wards you can. Don't let anything inside."

"Reid?" Caleb almost seemed to be begging for an explanation.

"Caleb, do it." Reid pleaded and the pain in his voice clearly got results. Reid turned and carried a limp and sobbing Harry back into their own room and put him down against the wall by the door. Harry gripped his hand but Reid didn't go far as he stood up. Harry realised in his state that Reid shouldn't be helping him though. Pogue and Caleb would hate him now and he didn't want Reid to be forced to help him so as Tyler came in carry Sarah he let go of Reid's hand and curled himself up in the corner, hugging his knees as he stared up at the five now in the room.

Sarah and Kate were laid on a bed each and after a moment Pogue ran from the room with Tyler to help Caleb cast the spells. Reid stayed in the middle of the room, his eyes black as he sunk into his own power and through it all Harry sat curled in the corner, feeling useless. Worse than useless because if he wasn't here then Kate and Sarah would have been safe and he wouldn't have turned all of their love and affection into hate. Again.

He stared down at the floor wondering whether just going out and getting himself captured or preferably killed would save them. Would Bellatrix just leave? Maybe if Harry bargained with her, maybe if he agreed to let her take him to Voldemort without any struggle. She'd go for the reward of breaking Harry Potter. She'd spare them. He knew it. It had to work. He couldn't be the cause of this anymore. He stood up and had taken two steps before Reid caught him and spun him back towards him. His eyes were back to normal and he didn't seem too panicky.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked in confusion. "They've finished, love."

Harry couldn't stop the flinch as Reid used that word and Reid frowned at him. "If I go out she'll just take me." Harry whispered but his words carried in the room where the only noise was Sarah and Kate's breathing. He figured then that Caleb had cast a spell to make her sleep. Did he already know what Harry had done?

"No, Harry." Reid shook his head. "No!"

"You know I have to." Harry reasoned, feeling more tears on his cheeks. "She'd just take me and leave you alone. I might get lucky and she might just kill me."

"Harry!" Reid grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug that Harry tried to get out of. It was the first time he'd ever tried to escape a hug from Reid, or any of the others.

"This is my fault, Reid." Harry begged him to understand. "You'll all hate me anyway."

"We don't hate you, Harry." Tyler's voice told him but Harry didn't try to turn. He didn't want to see the lie in Tyler's eyes. Tyler was no good at lying, you could always see it in his eyes.

"Pogue and Caleb will." Harry sobbed and fell against Reid. Reid held him up as Harry shook. "They'll hate me. They'll know I did this. It's my fault. I killed him and I did this to them."

"You didn't kill Sirius." Reid told him. "He tried to save you and she killed him."

"The house is secure." Caleb announced from behind him making Harry jump and cling to Reid harder. Reid turned as Tyler helped Caleb carry a mattress into the room and Pogue carried in another and Tyler shut the door behind them, locking it just to be on the safe side. Reid led Harry out of the way and Harry curled up on the mattress they put beside the door, at the foot of the bed with Kate laying on it. The other mattress went between the two single beds.

"Black out the windows, Caleb." Reid ordered sharply with a hitch in his throat. Harry tried to find out what was wrong but Reid grabbed his head and held in into his neck. Tyler gave a startled cry and magic surged through the room. Reid finally let him look up only to see that Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were all looking pale and the curtains were across the window. A second later there was the sound of nails on glass from the window furthest from Harry and then a cackle from outside the building. Her laughing. Harry whimpered and tried to make himself into the smallest shape possible. Reid was crying as well, Harry could feel his tears against the top of his head.

"We need to get you to sleep, babe." Reid said.

"Reid, we need to know what happened out there." Caleb said. "Who is she?"

Harry froze up but Reid pulled him up into his lap and rocked him, kissing the side of his head and muttering about loving him and that it wasn't his fault. Reid wouldn't lie to him and maybe it wasn't his actions but it was his fault that she'd come here. It was his fault that she'd targeted the girls and not just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time but because she'd been watching them and knew that it would hurt Harry. Worse than that it would make Pogue and Caleb turn against him.

"I don't know what happened." Reid spoke up after a couple of minutes. "Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She's a witch."

"From where Harry comes from?" Caleb asked and Harry whimpered. They were already blaming him. They'd probably throw him out to her. He found himself wrapping his arms around Reid for safety.

"They're not going to give you up, Harry." Reid tried to soothe him and heard a shocked gasp from across the room. Caleb. Had Caleb actually been thinking that and was shocked that Reid knew?

"They've found Harry." Tyler muttered but Harry didn't want to look up at more accusing eyes, he didn't want to see that look on Tyler's face. It would be so wrong.

"What do we do?" Caleb asked.

"We need to call Josh and the Grand Master." Reid stated. "Harry? Come on babe." Harry didn't respond but Reid obviously decided he was listening. "Do you know what spell she used on them? Sarah's been put to sleep by Caleb but she was in..." Reid trailed off, they all knew that Sarah had been in pain. "What about Kate? What was the spell? What do we tell the Conners?"

Harry stilled but finally looked up at Reid and saw Reid tense up at the dull coldness in his eyes. All of the warmth and happiness had completely drained away since the last time he'd looked up into Reid's face. "It's called the Cruciatus." Harry whispered. "Keegan knows it. Make Sarah drink water but Kate..." He whimpered before he could stop himself and curled into Reid again. Half expected Pogue to come over and punch him for what he'd done. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Nobody hates you." Tyler tried to reassure but again Harry didn't want to see the lie in his expression.

"Tyler, call Josh." Caleb ordered. "I'll go get some food and water. Reid... just try to get him asleep, okay."

Harry pressed into Reid tighter. Caleb didn't even want to talk to him. It was a struggle but Reid slowly got Harry down to just his boxers knowing that Harry would sleep better if he could feel the warmth of Reid's own body. He pulled off his own clothes and put Harry under the duvet that had come in with the mattress and Harry pressed himself into Reid's side. Reid sat up against the wall as Harry's laid his head on his stomach, trying to absorb the heat and ignore his pain. That only made him hurt more though. He didn't deserve to be helped.

"Harry?" Reid asked five minutes later after the door had opened and shut again bringing Caleb back into the room. "Can you hear me love?" Harry nodded but otherwise didn't move. He could hear Sarah crying softly on the other side of the room so clearly Caleb had awoken her to get her to drink and was probably holding her in bed to try to get her to calm down. He suspected that Pogue would be sitting with the comatose Kate or plotting a way to give Harry up to save the rest of them.

Reid ran his hands up and down Harry's back. "Why do you think Caleb and Pogue hate you all of a sudden?" Reid asked quietly.

"Because they should." Harry muttered back. "I shouldn't have stayed. I should have left before someone got hurt. I always cause this. Somebody should..." He trailed off.

"Harry? What?" Reid pressed.

"You should let Pogue give me to her." Harry muttered before crying out as he flinched and tried to move away from the window by Kate's bed as nails scratched over glass again. She was playing with them.

"You're safe, Harry." Reid sounded so pained but he knew that most of Harry's pain wasn't because of the Witch out there but what he conceived as possible in here. Sure, the witch could hurt him and those around him but the thing that would break Harry was if somebody in here turned on him. "Nobody's going to hurt you. We all love you." Reid sounded suddenly very relieved and Harry almost looked up at him when the duvet moved behind him making Harry want to move closer to Reid except he was as close as possible already. Then he realised that the person, presumably Tyler, was sliding into bed behind him. Harry could feel their warmth but then the body moved closer and a thickly muscled arm pried Harry away from Reid and his protection and Harry was forcibly turned into a form far bigger than Tyler.

Thick and sturdy armed pulled Harry into a chest more built up that he was used to being held to and Harry trembled in panic but then realised with a gasp that it was Pogue and he wasn't restraining Harry but holding him. Just like Caleb did when Harry panicked. Pogue was lying on his back with Harry half on top of him and half on his right side and his big arms were lying on Harry's back keeping Harry close to him. Reid wrapped his arms around them both from behind Harry and Harry felt safe all of a sudden.

"Pogue?" Harry gasped out. "Why? You hate..."

Pogue reached up and carded his hand through his hair. "I can't hate you, Harry. You're too kind and caring." Pogue told him. "That bitch out there might be here for you but that doesn't make any of this your fault. And it definitely doesn't mean I hate you. We all love you, just like Reid told you."

Harry cried and Pogue didn't seem to mind his tears on his chest. Someone else touched the back of his neck and somebody kissed the side of his head that was still exposed. Harry opened his eyes and look up into the room to find Tyler leaning over him. Tyler nodded and moved out of the way and a few seconds later Caleb knelt down and ran his hand over Harry's hair to comfort him. "The same here, Harry. I couldn't never hate you and Kate and Sarah would never want us to."

Harry controlled himself and slowly sat up though he didn't want Pogue to leave him and left his hands on Pogue's stomach. Pogue stayed down but left his right arm between Reid and Harry, not trying to retract it. Harry looked around at everyone watching him an blushed slightly under their gazes. "I'm sorry."

Caleb smiled at him knowing that he was meaning about losing faith in them. "Do you know anything about this spell?" Caleb asked. Harry nodded sadly. "You ever felt it?"

Harry flinched and nodded again but they clearly wanted him to talk. "When I was fourteen, Voldemort kidnapped me and he tortured me with it a bit. Not much."

"Not much?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "How much is not much?"

"A minute, maybe a little more." Harry shrugged. "I relived it when Chase cursed me." Reid's arms tightened around him but he knew that Caleb and Pogue needed to know what the girls had gone through. "It's hard to make you understand what it feels like. It's not a natural level. There's no tolerance, you can't get used to it. It's like every part of your body is burning but it doesn't end until they lift the spell."

"Why is Kate unresponsive?" Pogue asked quietly and Harry looked down at Pogue's stomach unable to look at his face. Pogue sat up and pulled Harry to his chest but didn't say anything else.

"A small burst doesn't really linger, a slightly longer one leaves you like Sarah, feeling the after effect of the pain and unable to control your muscles but she'll be alright after a good night's sleep." Harry felt tears on his arms and he took comfort in Pogue's warmth. "A friend of mine never knew his parents. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured his parents under the spell for almost ten minutes. They haven't responded to anything since. They're in a long term ward."

Pogue had tensed up and Harry couldn't find a way to reassure him. Caleb sat down on the bottom of Sarah's bed and rubbed at his hair. "And Kate couldn't have been under it for more than four, maybe five minutes."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how it differs with people without magic. I think they don't last as long." He muttered knowing his words would hurt Pogue. "But it shouldn't be permanent."

Harry slowly turned into Reid's body. Now that he knew that Pogue didn't hate him he wanted Reid's warm presence, his reassurance and love and Reid let him curl up against him. Pogue rose up from the bed and sat himself beside Kate on the bed touching her throat. "She's sleeping I think." Pogue told them all before jumping when something hit the window before screeching again as nails clawed at the window pane.

Harry flinched knowing that it was her scratching her nails on the window. "What's she doing out there?" Tyler asked as she clearly left again.

"Trying to break Harry." Reid tightened his grip on Harry. "That woman is worse than Voldemort in his mind. She's done far more to him for no reason. She's a monster."

"She can't get in here." Caleb assured them. "As it is I'll have to drop them when the Grand Master arrives."

"Which he will in the morning." Tyler told them. "They're flying up right now. Everyone they can bring."

"Harry, you should try to sleep some." Caleb told him suddenly from behind them.

"I don't feel safe." Harry shook his head and Reid kissed him feeling Harry calming down a little at the confidence in Caleb's voice. Caleb and Pogue weren't Reid but they gave Harry a feeling of safety that Reid couldn't really give him with his limited powers.

"I won't leave you." Reid promised and it was obvious how much seeing Harry like this pained him.

"Harry?" Harry froze at the voice from outside the window and the room went utterly still. Harry wasn't even breathing as he recognised the man's voice outside and then he started shaking so violently that Reid gasped and drew him close. "Harry?" The voice spoke up again. "You have to help me! She's gone away but you have to let me in. Quickly before she comes back. I've come to rescue you."

"Harry?" Reid asked. "Do you know him?"

Harry whimpered. "Quick Harry, let me in. She's coming back! She'll kill me! It's me, Harry, you have to believe me." Harry started crying, gripping his fingers into Reid's flesh hard enough to draw blood.

"Harry!" Reid hissed. "What do we do?"

"He's dead." Harry whimpered sobbing into Reid's chest.

"Crucio!" A woman's voice screeched and then the man was screaming in pain making everyone in the room flinch and move away from the wall as someone started banging on the closest window.

"Sirius..." Harry shuddered.

"Oh god." Reid gasped but felt helpless as Harry shook violently. "You're godfather? He's not really here, babe. She's tricking us. Don't listen." Reid hugged Harry's head trying to hide the sound of Sirius' screaming and begging as Bellatrix seemingly stopped torturing him for a few seconds now and then. Harry knew it was fake but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Sirius would never try to get Harry to leave the safety of the building to save himself. He'd died to try to save him.

The bed moved and the blanket moved to expose his back for a moment before a large body wrapped him up in its arms and pulled him back against his chest. It was Caleb. Slightly more lithe than Pogue but still strong and broad. Protective and sincere as Harry had his back pulled into his warmth. Reid turned and wrapped himself around Harry's front, trapping Harry between them and holding his face into his chest. All the time the air was filled with the sound of Sirius in pain until suddenly it ended and Bellatrix began laughing cruelly.

"So, little bitty Potter likes listening my little cousin in pain?" She laughed trailing something over the window. They heard sparking so Harry knew it was her wand. "Such a shame you already killed him, Potter, I would so much have liked to hear my little cousin screaming again. He used to scream so much in Azkaban! Crying about his little cub. I so wish I had seen Voldemort kill your parents. At least I could have had little Harry Potter to myself. You could have been my child. I would have cared for you."

Reid squeezed Harry closely knowing that her words were hurting him more than her little trick had. "Okay, no I wouldn't but it would have been so fun watching you grow up. Poor little Potter living in a cupboard, beaten by his Uncle." Caleb flinched at that.

"Is that true, Reid?" Caleb whispered and Harry felt Reid nod and felt Caleb pull Harry tighter into his body.

"Tell me, little Potter, has anyone you love ever loved you back?" She asked and Harry trembled even more. "Oh I suppose Remus still likes you. It's a shame to see him in the state he's in. So torn up and depressed he killed himself after you left. You abandoned him, little Potter and he killed himself because of you."

Harry and Reid went completely still but Reid came back to life as Harry started properly crying. Tears that were real sadness rather than pain. "Harry, baby. She's lying. You didn't." Reid knew that the only hope that Harry had had that anybody had really still loved him there was Remus.

"Pogue, stop the sound from coming in." Tyler hissed sharply and then there was sudden silence just as Bellatrix was starting to laugh again.

"Baby?" Reid asked in the sudden quiet. "Come on baby, she can't torment you now."

Harry wriggled and Caleb turned onto his back to give Harry some room but Harry didn't let him get up and used his chest as a pillow as Reid spooned behind him, hold him tightly and stroking his side with his fingertips. Caleb started stroking his hair as Harry cried onto his chest.

Harry wasn't sure how long he laid there in the dark with Caleb as his pillow and Reid holding him from behind before he finally felt safe enough to fall to sleep in exhaustion. What had started as such a nice day had turned into something of nightmares and if it wasn't for the unconditional love of Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue he'd have never survived the night intact.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry woke up blearily. Unsurprisingly he'd had trouble falling to sleep but eventually he had and he felt Reid's body against his back and his arm lying over his own. The only pause for thought was that his own arm was across somebody else's clothed stomach and his head was on somebody's chest. He lifted his head to find himself cuddled up to Joshua's form. He groaned at the thought of what had happened to ruin their pleasant week away together and dropped his head back onto Josh's chest as he felt tears well up in his eyes. No matter what anyone said this whole thing was his fault. Bellatrix Lestrange would never had come to Ipswich if he hadn't been there. And not only had Sarah and Kate gotten caught in the crossfire that was his life but they'd actually been targeted specifically to destroy Harry's life. To try to turn Caleb and Pogue against him and therefore break him. Did his enemies really know him so well?

Josh grunted as Harry woke him with his movements and his arms came up to embrace Harry, accidentally waking Reid as well. Reid grumbled as he awoke but then tensed and then bolted upright, looking around. Harry followed him up and saw no surprise in Reid's eyes in regards to Josh's presence.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked Josh as Josh sat behind him and hugged him.

"About six this morning. I didn't sleep well so dad told me to just come stay with you." Josh explained. "Dad's here with Geoffrey and eight other guys."

Harry turned and hugged Josh, hiding his face in his hair. "Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to."

"I wasn't going to let dad come up here without me." Josh tightened his hold on him. "Although it was a little strange having Reid feeling me up in his sleep."

Harry choked on his laughter and Reid giggled, leant across and kissed Josh on the cheek before leaning down and catching Harry up in a kiss. "You alright, love?" Reid asked. Harry didn't really know what to say so just nodded. "Let's go get a shower." Reid suggested and stood up and pulled Harry up by the hand.

"I'll meet you in the front room." Josh told them before ducking out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**An hour later**

Harry slid down onto the sofa between Reid and Josh and turned to look at Caleb, Pogue and Tyler standing behind them. Across from them Keegan sat down and leaned forwards in his chair. Harry had been caught up with everything that had happened since the ascended members had arrived. They'd run Bellatrix off but not managed to catch and subdue her before she'd managed to apparate away. Since then the house was surrounded by their spells and volunteers that Keegan had brought with them. All more powerful than Bellatrix.

"I don't think I need to tell you that it's no longer safe for you here." Keegan sighed and looked directly at Harry.

Harry nodded miserably and Reid straightened up next to him. "With all respect, sir." Reid gained the Grand Master's attention. "Whatever you plan to do has to take me into account. If you send him somewhere else I'm going with him."

"The last I heard you had been disowned." Keegan raised his eyebrows at Reid. "You expect Harry to support you?"

"His father is a bastard." Harry snapped. "And I'd happily support Reid. I have the money."

"On the matter of his father." Keegan shared a small smile with Harry. "We are in agreement. I have made my discontent at his behaviour quite clear and I am not alone among the Covenant in doing so. Your father has lost the majority of his business contacts amongst the Covenant. People he had begun to rely on. I'll admit that the concept of two first sons falling in love with each other is not a popular one amongst the Covenant however the Covenant as a whole find what he has done even less popular. Endangering your own child is not looked upon fondly. How the rumour mill found out what had happened is still something that eludes many of us." The fact that Keegan looked at his second son as he finished gave away exactly how that had happened. Josh had many acquaintances amongst the Covenant.

"So you're happy for me to support Reid?" Harry asked. "Wherever you send me?"

"I am not sending you anywhere." Keegan sat back and crossed his right leg over his left. "The Covenant want the last Potter somewhere where he can be protected on a first person basis."

"As much as I hate to say it, Sir." Caleb spoke up. "We can't do that here. We don't want to lose Harry but he can't stay here if they are going to target him again."

"All true." Keegan nodded. "That is why Harry is coming home with us."

Harry's eyes widened and Josh straightened up. "Really?" Josh asked and his smile was clear in his tone.

"The Manor is the safest place for you right now." Keegan told him. "All of you."

"All of them?" Harry asked, his eyes brightening slightly.

"Including the two girls." Keegan said simply. "To protect Covenant secrecy their conditions must be kept close to the chest. A normal hospital will only become confused. Of course suitable excuses will have to be made."

"Why?" Caleb asked. "I mean why Tyler, Pogue and I too?"

"For two reasons." Keegan said simply. "Firstly because it's what Harry needs most of all." Harry collapsed into Reid's side and let Reid wrap his arms around him. "And secondly because the Death Eaters now know where Harry has been. They will come here looking for him even knowing he has gone and they will kill you all in an attempt to break him. Even ignoring Harry's happiness the Covenant cannot stand by and let the four of you be targeted."

"Thank you, sir." Tyler nodded agreeably.

"I have already spoken to your families and come to agreements." Keegan stated simply. "Mr. Danvers, your mother is already arranging to leave Ipswich and Mr. Simms, your family is doing the same."

"And Reid's parents?" Caleb asked.

"Were not interested in hearing what I had to say about Reid and Harry." Keegan stated simply. "A couple of my friends who came with me have gone to forcibly make them listen."

Reid kept quiet but Harry knew he was concerned. Perhaps not so much about his father but definitely about his mother, especially after seeing what one Death Eater had done to Sarah and Kate.

"When do we leave?" Pogue asked with a grunt and Harry turned to look at them all. Were they all happy with Harry when he was uprooting them all?

"As soon as possible." Keegan stated and looked at Josh and then at Reid. Something passed and Harry figured that they were being instructed to watch over him which didn't surprise him.

Reid, Tyler, Harry and Josh headed back into the room where they had spent the night and quickly packed away all of their things. Harry finished off and sat down and looked at Reid who stared back at him before smiling. Reid wasn't bothered about leaving, the only thing he had here was his best friends. Harry smiled back and looked at Tyler. "Are you alright leaving, Ty?" Harry asked. Tyler nodded to him just as the door to the bedroom opened and Caleb and Pogue walked inside.

"As long as I'm with Reid then I'm happy anywhere." Tyler told him even as Harry stood and nervously fiddled with his hands as Pogue and Caleb looked at him. Caleb quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry found his face buried in Caleb's chest and he squeezed the bigger boy.

"As long as I have my family then I'm happy to be wherever." Caleb told him quietly. "Reid's happiness comes first and that means going where you go. You're my little brother, Harry, and you always will be. I love you."

Harry felt his breath catch. He'd been told by all of them that they loved him but never so seriously and never privately like this. Caleb backed up and Harry saw that Pogue was holding Reid tightly just like Caleb had been holding Harry. Pogue pulled back and Reid flashed him a smile as Pogue crossed to where Caleb had been and pulled Harry into a hug.

"No matter what, we stick together." Pogue told him. "And just remember that I'm not weak enough to fall for their little games. They can't stop me from caring about you just like they'd never stand a chance at stopping me from caring about Reid and Tyler."

"You know I feel unloved right?" Tyler mused as Pogue pulled back. Caleb had hugged a still nervous Reid to him. Harry felt for Reid knowing that deep down he knew that it was his decisions that had brought such chaos to their lives. Caleb and Pogue laughed and jumped Tyler, picking him up between them and hugging him. Harry felt a hand on his back and then arms wrapped around him. Josh hugged him from behind.

"It's time to go." Caleb announced. "Grab your bags."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Home

Price to be Paid

Chapter 8; Home

**The Conners**

They hadn't wasted time leaving Ipswich. They split up under guard to return to their places of residence to pack what they really needed before splitting up into cars. Reid and Harry had ended up in Harry's R8 while Josh went in Tyler's hummer with most of their gear and were currently right on Harry's bumper whilst he himself followed Pogue and Caleb in Caleb's Porsche. Pogue had a new bike after what happened with Chase but by unspoken agreement it was staying behind. Sarah and Kate were both in the back of the Hummer. Sarah was awake enough to know what was going on but Kate had yet to respond to the outside world.

Keegan had suggested that Reid drive but Harry had simply sat himself in his driver's seat and Reid had chuckled at everyone and slipped inside. If there was one thing other than Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue that could keep Harry calm it was driving his Audi.

Unfortunately the entire way down he had to stay with the convoy of cars and he slowly cheered up as he made fun of the stuffy driving from everyone ahead of him in the hired cars that Keegan had arranged. They were nice cars but the people driving them were letting the cars down seriously. Reid joined in as soon as he realised Harry was coming out of his shell. If it wasn't for the fact that Caleb was having just as much trouble keeping to their speeds he would have overtaken them all. But then Keegan would probably Use on him to limit his speed. He'd threatened that before.

The rest of the Covenant members slowly broke away as they entered New York, heading for their city residences if they didn't have expensive country houses in the area and it was only Keegan and Geoffrey's cars, Caleb's Porsche, Tyler's Hummer and Harry's Audi that pulled up the paved drive way towards the massive Conner mansion.

"You love me right?" Reid asked as he fidgeted.

"Uh... yeah. Why?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You're not going to leave me to get eaten by strange covenant nuts then?" Reid pressed.

Harry laughed and squeezed his hand before spinning the car around Caleb's Porsche and into a spot near the doors. Tyler parked next to him. "I'm so going to throw Tyler between me and the weird women trying to hitch me with their daughters." Reid warned.

"Trust me, I know all about that." Harry smiled and popped open his door. He'd been driving all day now but at least they were in time for a late dinner before they got to sleep for the night. Then Harry could face the rest of the room. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Josh collected at the boot of the Hummer and while Caleb set about helping Sarah out in a half asleep state the others unpacked their bags for the night. Two of the servants ran over but Pogue pulled Kate out and into his arms.

"How are we playing this?" Harry asked. "I mean they've got rooms for all occasions so..."

"Kate needs to be in a proper bed where anyone can check on her. No matter how much I'd rather be in her room." Pogue muttered miserably and Harry flinched. Pogue shot him a level look warning him not to try to blame himself.

"Dad's got a room set up with proper equipment to look after her." Tyler announced. "He had a doctor from the covenant set it up today. I'll show you there."

"Reid and I can have my room." Harry looked at Tyler and bit his lip.

"As much as I'll miss Reid waking me up at all times of the night to chat I'll be fine." Tyler laughed.

"We'll share." Pogue grinned at Tyler.

"Kate's alright sharing with me." Caleb nodded as if in agreement.

"I'll get them to sort out a double and twin up in my wing." Josh smiled.

"You have a wing?" Tyler raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Well I share a wing with Harry, Maxwell and Phillip." Josh shrugged. "Those are my younger brothers. They're both ten just to warn you and they're menaces."

"When you get them to annoy people they are." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I also have two younger sisters. They're both eight." Josh warned them. "Speaking of which... watch out Harry."

"Uh?" Harry frowned before looking in the direction that Josh nodded. He was just in time to see Phillip and Maxwell leapt up at him and grab him in a strangle hold. Harry fell backwards against the side of the Hummer but managed to hug both of the little brats at once without falling on his arse which had probably been their plan.

"Harry!" Maxwell beamed up at him as Harry set them both down on the ground.

"Mom said Evan and Penny couldn't come out to meet you but she said we could!" Phillip spoke for his twin brother.

"You going to help with the bags then?" Harry asked.

"Can I carry your snowboard?" Phillip asked.

"Lip..." Josh warned. "You know you're not allowed to touch them." Harry shot him a confused look. "They stole my board and the two of them almost killed themselves riding down the stairs with it."

Harry snorted but stopped himself from laughing. Not that Tyler, Caleb or Pogue were able to not laugh. "You can take my bag then Lip and maybe tomorrow you can help me get it out of my car."

"Can you take us snowboarding?" Max beamed. "Josh said he'd teach us but he said we'd have to wait until you could help or he wouldn't be able to keep track of us without tying us to a pole in the middle of the centre."

"Might still, brat." Joshua grabbed a bag off the floor and dumped it in Max's arms. He threw another at Lip and pointed at the house. The two instantly raced each other into the house. "Harry's room!" Josh yelled after them before groaning as they vanished out of sight.

"Lost those bags now." Harry mused before helping with Caleb and Pogue's things so they could get going.

They were greeted by Marigold just inside the foyer with a shy Evangeline and Penelope under her arms and Joshua and Harry introduced all of them before showing the others up to where they were going to be staying before they could go get some food into them and then get some sleep. By the time Harry was lying out in bed with Reid his body was starting to feel everything and he turned into Reid and simply started to cry until he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry woke up at around eight like he normally did. It was strange lying spread out but still with Reid using him as a pillow. They only managed to share a double bed when they stole Caleb's double when they stayed at his house so they were far more used to curling up together in a single. Not that either of them minded being that close together. Reid was lying beside him on his back and Harry turned into him and rested his head on his shoulder and drew in a deep breath of Reid. His boyfriend was rather warm and Harry frowned but decided he wasn't anything too out of the ordinary.

Harry decided to just lie in bed until Reid woke up but he did shift so he could look across at Reid's peaceful face. One of the reasons he'd tried to have a laugh on the way down the east coast was because Reid had been frowning too much the day before and Harry hated it when Reid was forced to take things so seriously. Reid was only serious when one of the four of them were in danger.

He heard the patter of feet down the wooden corridor flooring before his door burst open. Light flooded the room enough to see the two menaces before the door slammed shut again, leaving only the light slipping through the slightly open curtains. The two ten year olds leapt onto the bed by their feet sending Reid flying up in surprise. Harry, ready for this, sat up clear of Reid and instantly had Max leaping into his lap for a hug. Phillip eyed Reid tentatively before looking at Harry. Harry winked at him and nodded and Phillip leapt into Reid's lap and hugged the complete stranger with a small giggle.

"Harry!" Reid complained. "I'm got a strange creature latched onto me!"

"I know little children are scary but still..." Harry laughed and shifted back to sit against the head of the bed. Reid copied him and instantly the twins slipped under the covers between them. They were both wearing their pyjamas still so they'd escaped from their rooms before Marigold had gone to get them. "They're just here to watch early morning cartoons, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Lip announced and started poking Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over and pulled open his bedside cabinet draw and pulled out the remote.

"Predictable." Harry told Reid over the twins' heads. He switched on the TV and turned it to the channel the boys always used to watch.

"They do this often?" Reid asked.

"Every weekend morning." Harry told him before looping an arm around Max and letting him cuddle. Phillip looked up at Reid with the perfect puppy dog eyes which Reid fell for and soon Phillip was cuddled up against Reid's side. "Lip, Max?" Harry asked. "This is Reid. My boyfriend."

"We know." Max grinned up at them. "Josh gave us the talk."

"What talk?" Harry asked as Reid gave him a surprised talk.

"That you're boyfriends and that boys can be boyfriends with each other and that we shouldn't always run into your room in the morning without knocking but that's just stupid. Why would we not be allowed to come into your room?" Phillip asked.

"Did you ask, Josh?" Harry smirked.

"We did." Max sulked. "He said he'd tell us when we're older."

"I'm sure he will." Harry grinned down at them.

"It's only sex." Phillip shrugged. "Why won't you tell us now?"

Reid choked and Harry laughed knowing that the boys knew the word but didn't really relate it to what it was. He ruffled their hair and then kissed them both on the top of their heads. "One day we'll explain." Harry promised. "You're missing Tom and Jerry."

They both gasped and turned back to their favourite cartoon. Harry remembered he'd used to watch it when he was a child to. When he could sneak out of his cupboard or see the TV through the slots. Harry cherished these mornings with the twins purely because he'd never been on the receiving end as a child.

They sat in silence watching TV except for the odd laugh. Marigold knocked on the door half an hour after the boys had arrived and she poked her head inside and laughed at the sight. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Garwin." She told him seeing Lip cuddled up against him.

Reid blushed a little at being caught half naked although the blankets were high enough. "Reid doesn't mind, Maggie." Harry smiled and Reid nodded to show he really didn't.

"Well I think your friends are all still in bed." Marigold told Harry. "I'll get the kitchens to do a brunch at ten if you'd like."

"That'd be great." Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"You're always welcome."

"Bye mum!" Max and Lip interrupted while trying to watch the cartoons.

Marigold rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room telling him that Josh was still asleep too as she vanished.

"Josh is asleep?" Harry grinned down at the two rugrats who got the hint and scrambled out of bed.

"Harry?" Reid asked.

"Boys, wait up." Harry ordered as they reached the door. He turned off his TV and pulled Reid out of bed. "Might want a t-shirt."

"Why?" Reid asked even as he pulled one on. Harry didn't bother since he'd shared with Josh enough times in just his boxers.

"We're just going to go watch cartoons with Josh is all." Harry grinned before sweeping Phillip up off the ground. Max looked up at his twin with a jealous glare before looking at Reid who laughed and picked him up. Max giggled and Harry led Reid out of the room and down the corridor and straight into Josh's room without knocking. Josh was still tucked up under the blanket and Harry more or less dropped Phillip on him. Josh leapt up with a cry of shock even as Max wiggled free of Reid and jumped him too. Harry moved around the bed and grabbed Josh's remote and flipped on the TV and put the cartoons back on even as Josh realised what was happening and pulled the blanket over his head. Harry got into the bed next to Josh and Reid got in on his other side whilst Max forced his big brother to sit up properly so he could sit in his lap under the duvet. Phillip soon found himself in Harry's lap, happily watching TV and hugging the duvet to himself.

"Cute kids." Reid laughed.

"Monsters." Josh grumbled and tiredly dropped his head against Harry's on the headboard.

"They've already spent half an hour watching cartoons with Reid and me in my room." Harry laughed and hugged Phillip a little tighter.

"Could have stayed in there." Josh complained.

"What about everyone else?" Max suddenly looked at Harry. "Does Mr. Reid's friends want to come watch cartoons with us?"

"Hmmm...?" Harry looked at Reid. "Should we ask?"

"Maybe not wake up Caleb and Sarah." Reid warned.

"Okay boys? You know where Pogue and Tyler are sharing?" Harry asked and they both nodded happily. "Go get them then and don't take no for an answer."

They grinned and bounced out of bed and were tearing off down the hall seconds later. "It might be an idea if we take them out today." Tyler mused. "Or they'll be like this all day."

"I think they'll be like this the entire time regardless." Harry groaned and leaned sideways into Reid. "It's nice."

"I know." Josh laughed. "I thought you'd enjoy them doing it again. You never really complained when you used to live here."

"Reid doesn't really mind do you?" Harry asked but he knew Reid's response even as he shook his head. Harry turned to Josh with a smile. "None of them will. They're all only children."

Reid laughed when they heard somebody stumbling down the hall way. "You know this is Harry's suggestion right?" Tyler asked just before Max pulled him through into Josh's room by the hand. Phillip was tugging Pogue along like a puppy running at the end of a lead and Pogue really wasn't acting like a morning person. Josh moved to the end of the bed and Harry followed and let Pogue crawl into the middle of the bed between himself and Reid whilst Tyler slipped into the bed on Reid's other side.

"So you're fault." Pogue grumbled before sagging down into the bed.

"Josh's bed." Harry grinned over at Pogue.

"He's twice my size, Harry." Josh whined. "Don't blame me!"

Max and Phillip ended up in Harry and Josh's laps again and told everyone to shush so they could watch TV. Pogue was happy enough and dozed off again and Tyler and Reid whispered together. Joshua and Harry talked between themselves quickly trying to work out what to do with the twins for the day to tire them out a little and in the end the only real option was to get them running up and down a ski slope. There was free skiing that afternoon at four till eight and they knew from experience that it was quiet during those times.

"Right, you two." Joshua announced at almost ten. "Harry says breakfast is in twenty minutes so go shower and get down to the dining room."

"Josh!" They both whined and Josh was having none of it and gave them both a stern look.

"Tomorrow." Harry promised them. They grinned at him happily. Hugged him and Pogue because he was the closest other person and then dashed out of the room.

"Do they run out of energy?" Pogue asked with a groan.

"Not really." Josh laughed and slipped out of bed and towards his own bathroom. "Can you all find your way to the dining room?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed.

"We'll be okay." Tyler answered more seriously before slipping out of the room to shower and change.

"Quick shower, I'll check in on Kate and meet you down there." Pogue promised and followed Tyler out.

Harry showered quickly before checking on Caleb to find him and Sarah awake and changing. He took them to find Reid and Tyler and then down to breakfast though he found himself gluing himself to Reid's side and as far from Sarah as possible trying to avoid her gaze as much as possible. He ended up having breakfast between Max and Phillip without once looking up at Pogue, Sarah and Caleb across the table but hoped, rather foolishly, that nobody would notice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

"Harry!" Max screamed in something close to excitement as he careened down towards him completely out of control. Harry took a step to the left and caught the kid around the waist and twisted with him to absorb the shock and then set Max, and the child's board, back down on the fake snow of the bottom of the slope. Max giggled and hugged him. They were on the training slope at the centre during the free skiing times and just like they'd guessed the place was almost empty. There were hardcore skiers on the main slope but the training slope was empty but for Josh, Harry, Max and Phillip along with Tyler and Reid wrapped up warm against the cold inside the centre.

"Ready, Lip?" Joshua asked before pushing him off to start his run down the ten metres of the lowest part of the slope. They'd spent the first hour just getting them to balance on the boards and know how to place their feet to keep the board in a straight line and then spent two hours after that sending the boys running up to Joshua so they could slide down and try to stay upright. It had been rather funny as the boys tumbled down the slope head over heels but they weren't going fast enough and they were wearing enough protective gear not to be hurt.

Harry caught Phillip again but didn't shift his balance enough and lost his footing. He tumbled backwards and ended up lying back in the snow with Lip lying on his front looking at him in shock. "Hi, Lip." Harry grinned up at him making Phillip laugh and hug him around the neck. "Guess what?" Harry asked.

"What?" Phillip frowned.

"Can't get up." Harry laughed and started to tickle Phillip making the boy squeal before Harry dumped him in the snow beside him and rolling onto his feet. He unclipped him from the board before picking him up and putting him on his feet. Phillip jumped at him making Harry pick him up again to stop them falling over again and accepted Phillip's kiss to the cheek before setting him down so he could hurtle his way back up the slope with the board under his arm. Harry grinned up at Josh who sent Max down towards him.

They did the same thing for a few more hours with the boys falling over a few times, rolling down the hill or flat on their backs. Eventually Max managed to pull Harry over into the snow and started trying to tickle him before flopping down on him tiredly. Joshua and Phillip appeared a few seconds later and Phillip sat in the snow. "Let's get you boys home." Joshua smiled.

"Don't wanna!" Max complained. Harry sat up before standing and pulling Max to his feet.

"Time to go home." Harry pulled off one of his gloves and glanced at his watch. Reid and Tyler had been told to call them if it got to nine o'clock and it was ten to nine anyway. Josh carried the two smaller boards up the slope to the centre while Harry took Max and Phillip into the changing rooms to change back into their normal clothes and then put everything away and walked out with their hands in his own.

Reid and Tyler were waiting by the Hummer when they arrived with Josh and they quickly climbed in with Josh and Harry in the back with the boys. By the time they got back to the manor the boys were fast asleep against them and Harry and Josh carried them inside and got them to bed.

Harry flopped onto his bed almost an hour later after unpacking all of their gear and talking to Marigold for a while. Reid sat down next to him and started tracing circles around his chest making Harry purr. Reid took the hint and pushed Harry's t-shirt up and started teasing him properly. Harry reached up and stroked the back of Reid's head and pulled him down for a long kiss. By the time they finished their chests were bare and Reid shifted to lie next to him.

"You and Josh are so good with those two." Reid told him. "It was really nice watching you."

"I love them like they were my own little brothers." Harry smiled. "The girls are a little young. I love them too obviously but they don't follow me around like Max and Lip do."

"They hang on your every word." Reid smiled. "I think it's great."

"I missed them when I was at Spencer." Harry sighed. "But I'm glad you're here as well as them."

"I am too." Reid told him. "The situation like it is or not."

"As long as I have you I'll survive." Harry smiled over at him "I mean that, Reid. You're everything to me. Don't..." He trailed off with a wince.

"Don't what?" Reid asked shifting to straddle him with his hands on the hem of Harry's jeans. "Harry?"

"Don't let anything happen to you?" Harry begged. "I can't lose you."

"I know you can't." Reid stroked his stomach before leaning down and kissing him more sensually. They both wanted it and type of conversation or not they knew it just by touching each other.

They were both asleep a few hours later when the door opened and Harry was shaken awake by Max who was holding a shaking Phillip. "Lip had a bad dream." Max told him in a whisper. "Can we stay with you tonight?"

Harry slowly coaxed Reid from his place cuddling with him and Reid looked up and took in the way Phillip was holding his brother and hiding his face. "What's the matter?" Reid asked.

"Lip had a nightmare." Harry told him.

"A kid each?" Reid smiled at him before shifting back. Harry lifted the blanket and the two boys crawled into bed and cuddled up with them both. Harry stroked Phillip's back to calm him down and eventually he slipped back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry was woken up when Max and Lip whispering reached the point where they were trying to convince the other to reach over Harry and get the TV remote. Harry rolled over and grabbed the remote and flicked it in the direction of the TV before turning down the volume so he could roll back over and snuggle with Reid. Lip and Max were at his back and they giggled at his actions.

Harry lifted his head and frowned down at the sleeping Reid. His face was flushed and his body was hotter than normal. He remember the morning before when Reid had felt a little on the warm side and felt bad for not thinking more of it the day before. He reached up and stroked Reid on the side of the neck even as Max and Lip had sat up with the duvet over them to watch the cartoons now and seemed to be happy to leave Harry and Reid to themselves. Reid mumbled slightly and kicked at the duvet that was up to his ribs. Clearly he was too warm.

"Reid, baby?" Harry whispered in his ear. "Are you alright?"

Reid's groan told him all he needed to know. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and Reid's eyes opened and he turned to look at him. "I'm alright." Reid slurred tiredly.

"No, you're not." Harry grumbled. "And you weren't yesterday either."

"Maybe." Reid conceded.

"I'll be back in a bit with something to drink." Harry told him.

"What?" Reid frowned. "Where you going?"

"To give the boys to Josh so you can sleep." Harry told him before slipping over him. He got out of bed and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before straightening the duvet over Reid and finally moved around the bed and switched off the TV. He motioned for quiet from the boys before motioning for them to follow him out. They did as told and grabbed his hands.

"Is Mr. Reid alright?" Max asked quietly. "Did we..."

"It's not you." Harry assured them. "Reid's just been through a lot the last few days and he's feeling poorly."

"Mum says we have to leave Josh alone if he's poorly." Lip sounded upset at the idea. Harry squeezed their hands and led them down to Josh's room. He let them crawl into bed with Josh and they woke their brother up with their movements but when Josh saw Harry he just wrapped an arm around the closest twin and went back to sleep. Ignoring Max's look of faked outrage at not getting hugged too. Harry leaned over and switched on the TV before kissing them both on the head and slipping out of the room.

Harry checked in on Tyler and Pogue to find them both awake and getting ready to get up though they were both watching the news on the TV. He explained that Reid was ill before slipping back out and down through the house to find Marigold to get some soup and water.

He sat with Reid watching TV while Reid slept in and Tyler checked in on them until the early afternoon when Reid decided he wanted to get up and get some fresh air and they went outside to sit in the gardens and watched as Max and Lip ran around with Josh, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. Sarah was sitting with Reid and Harry when Harry wasn't dragged into playing as well and her presence made him more nervous than he could describe.

It wasn't until Caleb took a break from playing soccer with the others that they confronted Harry. Harry had been lying next to the ill Reid with his head on his shoulder when Caleb stopped whispering with Sarah and turned to Harry.

"Harry..." Caleb shifted and got up and crouched next to the seat Harry and Reid were occupying. "We need to talk I think."

Harry flinched before he could stop himself and his breath hitched. Maybe they'd changed their minds and didn't want Harry with them anymore. Maybe they were all going to leave. He believed Reid wouldn't leave him but Caleb and Pogue were Ascended and they could take him against his will and that was even if Reid could refuse them if they asked him to leave with them. Maybe Harry should tell Reid to go with them. Maybe he'd be happier...

"Harry!" Caleb raised his voice and Harry turned panicked eyes on him only to find that Reid was holding him and Caleb was inches from his face. Caleb's forehead touched Harry's and Caleb touched the sides of his face. "Calm down. Listen to my voice, snap out of it and come back to us. Come on, little brother."

Harry gasped in air at those words from Caleb and his eyes focused haphazardly on Caleb's sincere expression. "You're not leaving?" Harry whispered as if afraid Caleb was just trying to say it nicely.

"Not leaving." Caleb told him.

"Not taking Reid?" Harry believed him but he needed the reassurance.

"Not taking Reid." Caleb pulled his head back and kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry flushed in embarrassment from showing himself up and Caleb hugged his head to his chest, half to reassure him and half to hide his embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, Harry. I know."

Harry wiped at his eyes as he pulled back but Caleb kept him boxed in by sitting on the edge of the next chair and blocking Harry's view of where Josh, Tyler and Pogue were keeping the twins busy. "We need to talk about how you keep running from Sarah whenever she's around."

"I..." Harry tried to deny it but Caleb's expressions stopped him. He hung his head. "Sorry."

"She doesn't believe you caused this." Caleb told him.

"But I did!" Harry complained. "If I wasn't there then they wouldn't have been targeted to turn you against me."

"That would never make us turn against you." Caleb pointed out.

"But she knew I'd think that!" Harry argued. "That's why she did it. She knows I'm weak."

"After everything that bitch has done to you it's no wonder she knows how to hurt you the most." Reid told him and kissed the side of his head gently.

"You don't have any choice about your past, Harry." Caleb told him. "You didn't deserve to have it follow you around and keep hurting you and it's not your fault that someone got caught in the crossfire when you tried to find some happiness. We know how hard it must have been to let yourself fall for Reid and care about all of us too and the fact that you did really tells us how much you care about us. What I'm trying to say is that you really have honoured us by giving us that trust and if people got hurt then it certainly wasn't because you didn't care about us enough."

"What if I hadn't been there though? You'd be happy without me." Harry argued.

"I wouldn't." Reid shook his head.

"You wouldn't have known me." Harry stopped him. "You'd be just like you were before."

"What? Worrying Caleb that when I ascended I'd get caught up in the addiction and die in front of them all in just a few years? Like his father?" Reid sat up and coughed. Caleb flinched and Reid cast him a quick glance. "Don't think I didn't realise."

"Reid..." Caleb started but Reid just reached out and touched Caleb's hand gently.

"What I'm trying to say is that I hope I wouldn't have done that. I hope that I wouldn't have hurt Caleb, Pogue and Tyler but I never really knew how it'd affect me." Reid told him. "But now I know how I'll react. I won't get caught up in the addiction because I'll have you."

Caleb leaned over and kissed Reid on the forehead gently and then hugged him. "I wouldn't have let you get addicted." Caleb promised him. "I'd never lose you."

Harry looked between the two before hiding his head in Reid's chest again. He felt Caleb's large hand rubbing at his back. "You're a part of the family, Harry." Caleb told him. "Through the good and the bad."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**End Chapter**


	9. Ascension

Price to be Paid

A/N: Last chapter of this one. Sorry for the long wait for this but I hope it'll be worth it for you all. Epilogue is at the end of this chapter, just a small one, and I don't plan on any sequel and I don't think it's necessary.

**Warning; Lots of cuddling and teary moments. Sorry if you're a manly man and that offends you.**

Chapter 9; Ascension

**Connor Residence**

Harry raised his head as he heard somebody approaching across the garden. He was lounging outside in just shorts soaking up some sunlight and taking it easy while Joshua, Reid, Tyler and Caleb took Phillip and Maxwell out for a bicycle ride that they had been promising for days but Harry had opted out because he'd had trouble sleeping the night before since Maxwell had had a bad dream and spent most of the night kicking and elbowing Harry in his sleep.

So when the topic had come up Harry had chosen to stay with Sarah and relax for a bit and Lip and Max had only complained a little before the chance to use their bikes distracted them completely. Harry knew he'd have to make it up to them later but he'd needed the nap.

Sarah was sunbathing on the lounger next to him and didn't stir from her rest as Pogue appeared wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He'd chosen to stay as well and he rarely ever went far from the manor just in case Kate needed him. Pogue smiled at him and looked around for somewhere to sit but Harry and Sarah had only pulled out the two loungers. Harry sat up and moved to stand to let Pogue relax but Pogue stopped him with a shake of his head before eyeing up the lounger. It wasn't a weak plastic affair and would take the weight of both of them and Harry shifted down to the foot so Pogue could sit down.

Pogue pulled his t-shirt over his head and Harry blushed when Pogue caught him looking at his well-muscled chest, stomach and arms. Pogue smirked and laid back out before shuffling sideways right against one edge of the chair and then raised his left arm up in an offer. Harry grinned at the loving offer and slipped up to lay at Pogue's side. Pogue's left arm came down to stroke his own left side and then settled on his waist and Harry set his head down on Pogue's big chest with a content sigh. He hadn't cuddled with Pogue, Caleb or Tyler since that night up in the mountains when Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared to torture him.

"You really like cuddling with Caleb and I don't you?" Pogue chuckled quietly so as not to wake Sarah. Harry nodded before looking up at Pogue and kissing him on the cheek getting a warm smile of acceptance from him. "We're bigger and stronger than Reid and Tyler I suppose."

"You are." Harry nodded. "Reid misses cuddling with both of you. He won't say it but I know he does."

"He should say." Pogue nodded before reaching up with his right hand to card through Harry's hair. "What about you?"

"I don't like sleeping alone anymore." Harry told Pogue. "I feel scared without someone else there to remind me about all of you."

"Well Caleb has Sarah to cuddle at night." Pogue laughed. "Maybe Tyler's getting lonely."

"Reid knows you're all there for him. He never doubts it." Harry sighed. "So he doesn't need to always hug you and hear it from you."

"But you do?" Pogue asked but stopped Harry from lifting his head to look up at him. Harry relaxed with his head on Pogue's chest and listened to the steady and rather comforting thump of his heart.

"Sometimes." Harry sighed. "I doubt it and then you do something like this."

"Cuddle half naked with you?" Pogue laughed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You don't care that I'm gay and cuddled up like this. You don't care that you haven't known me as long as Reid, Tyler and Caleb. All four of you have a knack for knowing just when I need a hug and a reminder. Just normally Reid beats you to it."

"Well next time he beats me to it I'll remember to hug you both regardless." Pogue laughed.

"Pogue?" Harry asked knowing he couldn't ask with Reid around or he'd embarrass his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Pogue's smile was obvious in his tone.

"Could you spend the night with Reid?" Harry asked.

"You think he's bored of cuddling with you?" Pogue asked in amusement.

"No." Harry sighed. "But cuddling with me means something else than cuddling with you."

"I'm the protective big brother and you're the boyfriend." Pogue nodded against Harry's head. "You want him to let go and just cuddle up to someone." Harry nodded. "You're not planning on sleeping somewhere else are you?"

"Nah." Harry shook his head. "As long as I can cuddle too."

Pogue laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer and half onto his chest so his face was buried in his neck. Harry shut his eye and relaxed his body, letting Pogue's warmth flow through him along with his steady breathing and heart rate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry and Reid hadn't turned off the light for longer than a few minutes when the door opened and they both lifted their head. Reid tightened his arms around Harry in response to the sight of Pogue even as Harry grinned happily. He hadn't really thought much about his chat with Pogue that morning. Pogue circled the bed even as Tyler shut the door again and in the dark there was rather a lot of fumbling about to fit four boys on the bed comfortably. Reid was still at Harry's side but Reid hadn't argued when Pogue laid down on his side of the bed and pulled the his little brother up against his side until Reid was mimicking Harry's position from that morning in the sun.

Harry grinned down at them in the darkness before laying on his back. Tyler prodded at him to prompt him and Harry rolled away from him and spooned behind his boyfriend and was only half surprised when Tyler wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and snuggled up to him. "Hey Tyler." Harry muttered and got a chuckle from Reid at the proof of what Tyler was doing.

"Hey Pogue." Reid laughed and cuddled his much bigger brother.

"Poor Caleb." Tyler laughed. "Stuck with a girl."

That made all of them snigger before Tyler sighed out again. "I miss girls." Harry couldn't stop the choked laugh that escaped him and they all laughed at Tyler's put-upon misery.

"There are always plenty of mothers around here trying to set young men up with their daughters." Harry smirked against Reid's neck. "I'm sure some of them would jump at the idea of an unattached hottie like you."

"Hottie?" Tyler frowned.

"He's hot, right babe?" Harry asked Reid.

"Not sure…" Reid shrugged. "Pogue? Is Tyler hot?"

"Yes Tyler." Pogue sniggered. "You're a hottie."

"Oh good." Tyler laughed and ducked his head back into one of the pillow. "But I still need my beauty sleep."

"Weekend tomorrow." Reid warned and both Pogue and Tyler turned a little to look in his direction. Harry sniggered. "That means we get woken up by Lip and Max at the crack of dawn for cartoons."

"He loves it really." Harry laughed and kissed his boyfriend lovingly on the neck before settling down to sleep along with the others.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Eight days later**

Things had settled into a calm around the Connor Mansion over the weeks since they'd all arrived. Now that the summer holidays were upon them Max and Lip were a more or less permanent addition to the group because they refused to be far from Josh and Harry. Normally Josh and Harry would be making plans and still would have with Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb and even Sarah but there was something else hanging over them all, especially the three youngest Warlocks who would very soon be reaching their eighteenth birthdays during July and August. The Covenant were a large presence over the time they'd been there and Keegan was frequently holding fancy dinners and events at the mansion as talk spread about the three Warlocks soon to Ascend. It was rare for so many Warlocks to Ascend in such a short amount of time and the four 'lost' Warlocks from Ipswich had already been big on the rumour mill before word got out that Harry had become friends with them.

Then it had hit big that Harry and Reid had started a relationship with each other and were refusing to go along with tradition on the idea. There had been outrage at that until word got out, probably from Geoffrey and Joshua, that Reid's father had almost beaten Reid to death for it. That was something the Covenant wouldn't tolerate and the man's businesses had grinded themselves into the ground without his Covenant contacts.

Then the truth became known about Bellatrix Lestrange, a psychopathic Witch from Europe, attacking them in Ipswich and that Harry and his new friends had gone to the Connor Mansion for safety until Reid, Harry and then Tyler ascended and could truly protect themselves.

People were counting the days until Reid ascended and now that it was the twelve of July they were all getting nervous. Reid had almost wanted to stay in bed all day until just before five-thirteen in the afternoon when he'd ascend but in the end he'd pulled himself out of bed, showered with Harry and then dragged his boyfriend into the room that Pogue and Tyler shared and simply curled up with Pogue. Harry had smiled down at the sight before squeezing onto the bed behind his boyfriend.

There wasn't anything really formal as far as the Covenant were concerned on the day before they ascend but there would be a ball and a dinner scheduled after Reid recovered in his honour that Reid was dreading. Now they were standing on the back porch just before five PM as Sarah fussed over Reid. Joshua stood with an arm around Harry's waist but neither he, nor Sarah, could come any further with them. It wasn't tradition since Harry would have done anything to have Joshua nearby when he Ascended in just over two weeks but it wasn't safe for anyone but a Warlock to be anywhere near them when they Ascended.

"You'll do great." Josh told Reid as Sarah gave him a final kiss on the cheek and went with Marigold back into the house. Josh gave Reid a quick hug. "Don't let Harry fuss too much okay?"

"Hey!" Harry complained.

Reid smiled at Josh who gave Harry a quick hug before chasing off after the others back into the house. Nobody would be getting too distracted until all of this was over but they'd all be sitting together and with Max, Lip and the girls to keep them calm. Ascensions were never subtle.

"This way." Harry announced, he'd been there before with Josh and Geoffrey. He tucked his arm around a nervous and shaking Reid, feeling the unnatural heat coming off of his boyfriend in preparation for his Ascension. He led Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb down through the garden on a gravel path and then took a less used path into the huge woods and into the dark of the canopy. It was a good ten minute walk but they had plenty of time and eventually they came to a large stone building tucked away inside the forest. It had a massive domed roof and as Harry led them inside they realised that was mostly all it was. A large circular stone dome. A second level walkway ringed the room between the walls and the pillars that held up the domed ceiling but left a twenty metre wide arena in the middle on the ground floor.

"This is the place the Connor family have Ascended for generations." Harry told them as they walked into the middle and looked up at the five metre opening in the ceiling that had allowed the inside of the building to weather almost as much as the outside. "Geoffrey was the last to use it during his Ascension and only Keegan was there for it."

"You've got all of us." Caleb told an obviously nervous Reid.

"You'll do fine, Reid." Pogue assured him, wrapping him up in a hug. "You saw me go through it and that was fine."

"You looked like you were being electrocuted." Reid told Pogue with a desperate look. "It was horrible."

"Yeah it hurts." Caleb nodded. "But it'll be over with in only a few minutes."

"And think of it this way, you haven't got a psycho-killer after you when you Ascend." Tyler deadpanned getting a shocked laugh from Harry, Reid and Pogue even as Caleb glared at him but his lips twitched in amusement regardless.

Harry checked his watch, they only had a few minutes left. He tucked himself up against his boyfriend before kissing him firmly, ignoring Pogue's groan of mock-disgust. "You'll do great and I'll be just upstairs watching over you with Tyler, Pogue and Caleb."

"Once it's over you'll come check on me?" Reid asked as Harry pulled back.

"We'll all come check on you." Tyler nodded before hugging his brother. Pogue and then Caleb did the same before Reid nodded resolutely and stepped back into the dead centre of the room. The others backed up before turning to find the stairs up to the second level and then moved across it to look down on Reid.

Reid was shaking a little but he sighed in relief when the four of them came back into view but he was soon biting at his fingernails again as he fidgeted. Harry checked the time again, just a single minute to go. He dropped his hand to his side and stuffed his hands into his pockets only to yank them back out and check the time again.

Caleb huffed and grabbed him. He squeaked a little in surprise as he was tugged back into Caleb's broad chest. Caleb leaned his side against one of the pillars and wrapped his arms around Harry and set his head onto his shoulder. Harry sighed in relief at the support and relaxed a little. He turned to look at Tyler who was standing with his hands clutching the stone banister but as he watched Pogue came up behind him and loosely wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him back against him. Supporting each other as always.

Harry's head joined the others in looking up when a rumble of thunder shook the building. They only had a few seconds to go and this was exactly what had happened to Pogue, except he'd been standing out in the open behind Caleb's mansion. Lightning flashed and the boom that followed rattled the floor under them. Harry knew that Max and Lip would be panicking now and searching out their older brothers' laps. They hated lightning storms and everyone in this half of the state would be looking out at the sudden storm and all the Covenant would be raising a glass knowing Reid was Ascending.

Lightning struck the edge of the circle and for a moment Harry didn't know what was happening. It seemed to remain there for too long before, perhaps only a half second later, it split into five, bounced down the ceiling and pillars around the centre of the room. Reid braced himself and Harry whimpered before he could stop himself. The lightning leapt from the pillars and hit Reid from every direction. It lingered, lifting Reid two feet off the ground as Reid screamed in pain as his body went rigid.

Harry felt his legs crumble as he watched his boyfriend suffer through so much pain and as much as Caleb acted calm and confident he could feel Caleb's arms shaking and his chest heaving. Reid screamed as the lightning channelled into him for a good few minutes before the lightning vanished and Reid crumbled to the floor like a puppet that had just had its strings cut. Caleb's legs gave out with a shocked gasp and Harry turned to catch his weight and held him as the big brother of the group gathered himself. Pogue jumped to help Harry with Caleb's weight but Caleb held onto Harry, burying his face and cried into Harry's shoulder.

Harry soothed him until Caleb pulled himself together before the four of them rushed down to Reid's side. Without a word between them they all chose the fastest way and with a small boost of magic from them all they boosted themselves over the bannister and down around Reid's unconscious form. Harry cradled his head in his lap in seconds as Pogue checked him over.

"He's fine." Pogue announced before standing and hauling his little brother into his arms. Harry shifted Reid's limbs to make him more comfortable but he was completely unresponsive.

"You okay?" Tyler asked Caleb quietly, as if to stop anyone learning of Caleb's small breakdown but when you looked around Pogue, Tyler and Harry all had tears in their eyes.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. "Just got to me is all. I mean it's Reid…"

"Yeah." Pogue nodded. Seeing Pogue go through it was one thing but Reid was half his size and had been through so much with his father around. It wasn't surprising that Caleb had lost control of his emotions watching Reid screaming in pain after so long protecting him and looking out for him.

Pogue carried Reid the entire way back to the house with Harry on one side and then Tyler on Harry's other side and Caleb just next to Pogue in case he needed help but he didn't complain at the weight once and really Pogue could bench press Harry, Tyler or Reid on a bad day.

Nothing was really said when they walked into the house and Keegan checked Reid over. Sarah, Josh, Geoffrey, Max and Lip all wanted to see Reid before Pogue carried him up to Harry's room where they undressed him and set him under the covers. Harry took up vigil but he knew from Pogue's Ascension that he wouldn't wake for at least six hours unless somebody woke him and it was best to let his body and mind recover.

Harry wasn't the only one that sat with him. Caleb with Sarah in his lap sat on the window seat while Pogue and Josh amused the twins with a board game on the floor and Harry and Tyler sat on either side of him on the bed to protect him from the world. Marigold brought them up food and told Harry to call her the moment Reid woke up so she could get him something hot to eat before leaving them to settle in for however long it took for Reid to wake up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Over the course of the night they all fell asleep but never all at the same time. Harry left only long enough to make Lip and Max happy by putting them to bed and reading them one of their stories along with Joshua. Sarah went to her and Caleb's bed in the early hours of the morning but Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Harry weren't going to be moved and Joshua didn't really want to leave Harry and Reid either.

The sun was just coming up when Reid groaned and turned to curl himself up in the duvet over him. Pulling it up into his chest to hug it since Harry had moved off of the bed to let Pogue and Caleb take a nap and it was the two bigger boys on either side of him when Reid reached out for his normal bed mate, found Caleb and unashamedly wriggled into Caleb's side. It was a bit of an achievement for the half asleep boy since Caleb was on top of the duvet but Reid was nothing if not stubborn when it came to cuddling with someone in bed and he happily clamped his arms around Caleb and settled his head on Caleb's shoulder with a sigh.

Caleb had woken quickly but didn't move more than just enough to watch Reid's movements out of the corner of his eye. Harry stood from the window seat where he'd been playing cards with Joshua and moved to the side of the bed where Pogue was napping. He put a hand on Pogue's shoulder and lightly shook him awake and the boy sat up with a start that only made Reid whine in complaint at the rude jostling. Pogue looked around and he smiled at the sight of Caleb and Reid. Harry slipped around the bed onto Caleb's other side and Caleb raised an arm in invitation so Harry settled against Caleb's other side so his face was mere inches from Reid's even as Joshua and Tyler settled on the end of the bed.

"Time to wake up, love." Harry told Reid softly. Reid blinked open his eyes and looked across Caleb's t-shirt and at Harry.

"I thought you were wearing too many clothes." Reid pouted. "And you got bigger."

"As if you didn't realise you were cuddling with your big brother." Harry smiled at him. "But he does make a really good pillow."

"I'm right about the too many clothes bit too, aren't I?" Reid complained.

"He'd make a better pillow half-naked." Harry nodded.

"Oi." Caleb complained and lightly hit them both over the back of the head and then pulled Reid tighter against him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel awesome." Reid muttered before blushing, making Harry laugh.

"Probably a good thing he's not really naked then." Harry teased and Reid hid his face, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing I've not felt before with Reid cuddling with me." Caleb told him charitably.

Harry shifted over Caleb and Reid and spooned behind his boyfriend. Reid tried to turn but Harry held him tightly to stop him. "Caleb went to pieces." Harry whispered into his ear, knowing that everyone could hear his words regardless. "Stay with him."

Reid lifted his head to look at his oldest brother with a frown. "You okay?" Reid asked in concern.

Caleb shot him a reassuring look. "You're smaller than Pogue. It…" Caleb shook his head. "It just got to me. Seeing you like that. You're so much smaller."

"Don't rub it in." Reid complained. "But it went okay? I mean I did good?"

"Of course you did good." Pogue laughed as he moved behind Harry. Harry slipped up to sit at the bottom of the bed so that Pogue could reach Reid and watched Pogue lift him into his arms briefly. Tyler hugged his best friend tightly after Pogue had finished with him and even Joshua gave him a quick hug before putting him back on the bed.

"I feel like an invalid." Reid complained as he was passed around. "I can move on my own you know?"

"We know." Harry smiled even as Reid pulled at Caleb's t-shirt which Caleb took off for him and then slipped under the duvet with Reid. "I'll go get us all some hot breakfast." Harry announced. "Then we've got a long day. Party tonight and everything."

Joshua groaned and that drew everyone's attention. "Why does that sound ominous?" Tyler asked at Joshua's reaction.

"Not too bad for Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I. We're spoken for." Harry laughed. "You and Josh on the other hand…" He trailed off with a smirk. "Are screwed." He finished with a laugh.

"Lots of rich mothers wanting to pair their daughters off to us." Joshua complained. "When Harry was here before it wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Harry complained.

"I was." Joshua grinned. "They all focused on Harry. Since then they've taken note of the fact I don't parade around a girlfriend."

"Yeah and why is that exactly?" Harry asked his best friend. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Funny." Joshua rolled his eyes. "You try being the second son in a Covenant family."

Harry jumped up from the bed and hugged his best friend tightly. "Sorry, Josh…"

"It's fine." Joshua shrugged. "Anyway this time everyone knows about Harry and Reid being in a relationship. Everyone's talking about it and how wrong it is but they've accepted it anyway. But they also know Caleb and Pogue are taken but there's a new prize for tonight's dinner."

"Oh god." Tyler groaned.

"Sucks to be single." Joshua nodded. "And straight."

"Well you could always get caught in a lip-lock with Tyler." Pogue grinned. "That would help out on both counts."

"Fuck off." Both Joshua and Tyler told him at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Breakfast." Harry announced as he moved to the door. He paused at the bed to give Reid a warm kiss before heading out and down to the kitchen staff to order them all breakfast and then he slipped into Marigold and Keegan's master bedroom to tell them that Reid was awake and well and that they'd be having a nice lie in before they got up to meet with them for lunch to talk about the party that evening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

The house was fairly bursting at the seams with guests. Since the 'Ipswich Boys' had come to stay Keegan had spread the word that people were to keep their distance from the Conner mansion so that they weren't crowded and apart from a few people visiting Keegan for business they'd stayed away. Although now that the official invite had gone out for Reid's celebratory party the Covenant had more or less flooded the place as an excuse to be formally introduced to the four of them. Even with the current disapproval at Harry and Reid for breaking tradition and getting together they still wanted to celebrate Reid's Ascension.

Many came bearing gifts for Caleb, Pogue and Reid for their Ascensions and promised to return for Harry's and Tyler's when they came up. There was also massive talk about how powerful Harry was. He'd already been more powerful than most boys about to go through their Ascensions when he'd been a year away and now that his own Ascension was less than a fortnight away it was becoming obvious that he'd be the most powerful Warlock since the Covenant had left Europe.

Harry, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb had been dragged out to greet everyone as they arrived and Caleb and Harry had dragged Sarah and Joshua out to suffer with them. It went fairly quickly but then they were pulled into the main ballroom by Marigold, by the ears in Harry and Joshua's case when they'd tried to sneak away.

Reid and Harry danced together a few times just to spite the people glaring at them and just to prove their support they ended up dancing with Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and even Joshua though never as intimately as when they were together. The buffet was an on-going affair to keep everyone amused but the main events were the dancing, the classical orchestra that the Covenant had brought in and of course congratulating Reid on his Ascension and through him both Caleb and Pogue and meeting all of the new generation of Ipswich Warlocks.

Harry was dancing with Reid when it happened. His head was down on Reid's shoulder as they slowly moved to the music and he was aware of Caleb and Sarah dancing nearby and Pogue, Joshua and Tyler standing not far away. They got so close purely because of the sheer numbers in the room but how they got through the magic without alerting one of the Ascended was cause for concern. Harry felt the cold spike down his back even as he heard the snigger from behind him. The sound so familiar to him because it haunted his nightmares and it made him tense up.

Reid looked up and gasped, stumbling backwards and pulling Harry with him even as Harry spun around to face the five figures that had managed to walk straight passed all the others on the dance floor between the open patio doors and where they were dancing. All of about a dozen steps.

Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs as fear flooded him. Right in his face was Bellatrix Lestrange with four darkly dressed wizards at her sides. All the sound seemed to fade from the room as they spread out into a horseshoe, attracting the attention of everyone at their end of the room including Caleb and Sarah.

"How nice of you to hold such a lovely affair." One of the men sneered but Harry didn't recognise anyone but Bellatrix, nor could he really even focus past her grinning face even as Caleb, Pogue and Tyler appeared around them and silence rippled through the room as people noticed that something was happening. "Such a good opportunity just waiting for us to take. Such an open door right to you."

"Who are you!?" Caleb demanded, his arm coming up to warn them off even as Keegen, Geoffrey and a dozen other Warlocks started pushing their way through the crowd to reach them in time.

"Who we are is inconsequential." The man sneered. "Only who our Master is. Maybe you've heard of him. Lord Voldemort?"

"We don't want anything to do with him." Pogue glared at them. "And you'd better leave or we'll hand you your arses."

"You think you can face us, scum?" One of the others laughed. "You're nothing but dirty half-breeds."

"Come on, little Potter. You know you really want to come with me." Bellatrix laughed. "I can show you a better time than this child. Our Master would treat you well. Let you play with your victims, those Muggle Lovers of Dumbledore's."

"Get away from him." Reid pushed Harry behind him, raising his hands up to protect Tyler and Harry, the only ones there that weren't Ascended.

"Bella…" The first man warned as the crowd split and they were surrounded by Ascended Warlocks. "Time to go."

"Whether you want to or not then, Potter." Bellatrix laughed and Harry had no warning as something was flying right at him, over Reid's shoulder. He stumbled backwards to try to dodge it but only registered coming up against Tyler before something was tugging him away. A portkey.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Somewhere else**

Harry landed hard but felt arms trying to hold onto him. He almost struggled against them before he realised what had happened. They still fell over but Harry didn't push Tyler away as they hit the floor. Tyler struggled against him but Harry just shifted them in the pitch darkness and put his head against Tyler's.

"It's me, Ty." Harry whispered and Tyler relaxed. Wherever they were it was completely dark without a breath of wind to tell them where to go. Harry could almost feel the walls all around them.

"What happened?" Tyler whispered back.

"It's called a Portkey." Harry whispered back. "It takes you from one place to another instantaneously but it doesn't feel very nice."

"Where are we then?" Tyler swallowed heavily.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head against Tyler's head. "Probably somewhere in Britain."

"They can do that?" Tyler sounded worried.

"Instant teleportation is something they've got down." Harry grumbled.

"What are they going to do?" Tyler hissed out. "Can we fight them?"

"If we work together maybe." Harry shook his head. "But they know about our powers. They'll take precautions. Make sure we're outnumbered."

"What are they going to do to us though?" Tyler sat up and Harry followed him up to lean against his side so they didn't lose track of one another in the dark.

"They didn't want you." Harry sighed. "They want me. Voldemort always wanted me dead or a weapon for him. That's why he sent Bellatrix to make me crazy." Harry slumped. "To make me easier to control. He wants my power, he doesn't care about my mind."

"And me?" Tyler asked. "I'm here accidentally right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"So he might just get rid of me?" Tyler asked. "Kill me off?"

"He wants power." Harry whispered as his head fell onto Tyler's shoulder. "He doesn't understand our power so he might try to turn you into a weapon too."

"How?" Tyler asked. "I don't want to fight for them and if we use our power like that…"

"It'll kill us." Harry nodded. "But he'll torture us until we either do what he wants or we can't think for ourselves."

"We have to fight them until we Ascend." Tyler told him. "Or until the others find us."

"How are they going to find us, Ty?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know." Tyler shook his head. "But this is Caleb, Pogue and Reid we're talking about. They'll come for us somehow. And the Covenant will help them."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "It would be dangerous. Why would they risk getting killed?"

"Because Caleb, Pogue and Reid love us." Tyler told him, grabbing his hand tightly. "They'd do anything for us."

"Ty…" Harry could feel tears building. He wanted Reid.

Tyler pulled him tightly against him and kissed the side of his head. "They can't break us, Harry. They can torture us but they can't break us."

"I'll ascend in ten days." Harry whispered to Tyler. "I'll make you a hole and you have to take it. No matter what happens to me."

"Harry…" Tyler shook his head. "No. I won't leave you behind."

Harry twisted and grabbed Tyler's head between his hands and put his forehead to Tyler's. "You have to get away. Reid can't…" Harry swallowed. "Reid can't lose both of us. I Ascend first so I can make the distraction and you can take it. It won't work the other way around. We don't get a choice. Reid can't lose both of us."

"Harry…" Tyler was crying. "How do you know we'll even survive ten days?"

"Because Voldemort has a thing for special days." Harry sagged into Tyler again. "He'll want to break me or kill me on my birthday."

"Why would he risk you Ascending?" Tyler asked.

"Quietly." Harry muttered. "They don't understand us. They won't know about our birthdays."

"Then we survive." Tyler nodded. "Until you can get us both out or they come and rescue us."

"Both?" Harry frowned. "No, Ty…"

"I won't lose Reid." Tyler shook his head. "If he loses either of us he'll lose it. He'll break. He'll Use too much. If either of us die we'll lose Reid. I'm not going to leave you behind."

Harry slumped into Tyler before they both tensed as they heard footsteps from far away. They reached them but still echoed as though through the walls. Then they heard the sound that drove Harry into a shaking lump. Bellatrix laughing at him. Tyler held him close, trying to cover his ears as she tormented them for what seemed like hours.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Days later**

Harry and Tyler had gone without more than a little bit of water for longer than Harry could guess. There had been no light ever for them to even see one another and only rounds of torture and mental abuse to suffer side by side. They never separated them and their torture seemed to be random. The problem was that they never had any warning before either of them was hit by something. They tried to use their own powers if they had warning and were normally successful in forcing the spells away, hence why they'd started casting them on them without any warning. Harry was taking more mental abuse than Tyler because there was little that they could use against Tyler as they only knew he was like Harry and nothing else about him but Tyler took as much physical torture as Harry and by the time light flared around them they were both rather worse for wear.

They couldn't put up any sort of struggle as two masked Death Eaters grabbed them and Harry had no idea what day it was. He hoped that Voldemort had done what he expected and he hoped it was currently his birthday but even though he would have expected to feel weaker coming up to the moment of his Ascension with how his body was suffering in pain he'd be surprised if he'd notice anyway.

His only gamble was that Voldemort would wait until the end of his birthday as he wasn't born until fifty-two minutes before midnight. But it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. All he knew was that the last few torture sessions had left massive cuts on the both of them. They were bleeding, almost exhausted beyond their ability to remain awake. They were beyond any description of hungry after days without food and only a little water. They were suffering and he doubted they'd last the night in Voldemort's care even if the man didn't kill them both.

They were more or less dragged through long corridors in some sort of underground network. Only the odd flame in a torch lit their way. He could hear the noises of Tyler being dragged along behind him but couldn't suffer the pain of trying to twist his neck when the slash to the side of his neck threatened to rip open again. A piece of Tyler's t-shirt tied around his neck was really the only thing helping the stem the bleeding but at least it wasn't a fatal wound but he felt the dizziness that came from loss of blood. He knew Tyler was suffering it too.

Massive doors were pulled open ahead of them and they were dragged up through a crowd of what looked to Harry's blurry eyesight to be hundreds of Death Eaters. Eventually after a few dozen metres of being dragged across the floor he managed to focus on the figure in a stone throne at the head of the hall. The throne dwarfed Voldemort where he sat casually but he didn't stand until Harry had been dumped on the floor. Harry caught himself on his hands and knees but the motion made him heave up blood. Tyler landed in a heap next to him and coughed painfully before forcing himself up onto his knees. Their sides were touching where they'd fallen but neither really had the strength to move.

"Well well, Potter." Voldemort slowly walked down towards them. "It's your birthday. Have you enjoyed it so far?"

Harry spat out blood and glared up at the man. "Always defiant." Voldemort sneered. "Even when you've no one to fight for. But it's nearly the end of your birthday and I thought I'd give you your entire day free before I either kill you or you join me."

Harry felt Tyler shift beside him and knew Tyler had understood that just as well as Harry had. Voldemort didn't understand the trap he'd just created for himself. Harry wouldn't even have to lift a finger himself to cause destruction in this room. Underground or not the power would reach him somehow. Tyler was the only one that would be safe from him even as close as he was.

"Now, Potter." Voldemort drew his attention again. "You're not a boy anymore so I'll tell you plainly. I want your power on my side. Agree now and you and your friend here can live. You've no reason to fight for Dumbledore anymore. They're just decadent and corrupt. They need to be taken out of power and a new regime is needed. Help me form it and you and your friend can rule with me."

"I don't care about your war." Harry coughed up blood, his broken ribs lancing with pain. "I'm not fighting for either of you."

"It's still just over an hour until the end of your birthday. I said I wouldn't kill you, Potter, but I never said I wouldn't try to convince you to join me. I need your power, not your sanity and I'm sure I can use this one's power just as easily." Voldemort reached down to Harry, using his wand to force his head up. Harry felt it burning at the skin under his chin but just gritted his teeth. "Crucio." Voldemort muttered simply. Harry had expected it and he reached for his power to fend it off. His eyes flooded with fire and darkness but his power slipped away from him.

He tilted over backwards, his muscles screaming as they seized up. This was more powerful than any of the torture that Tyler and Harry had gone through over the last ten days. The scream flooded out of him and he stood no chance in stopping it. His eyes stared up at the dark ceiling above him and he felt Tyler's power flooding over him, trying to fight for him but they already knew it didn't do anything. It felt like hours before the pain let up and he sagged back onto the cold floor. Tyler's hands on him felt like ice against a burn, painful but Harry couldn't find the energy or desire to move away from the contact.

Harry suddenly felt numb, the lasting pain muted. He gazed up at Voldemort and slowly pulled himself back onto his knees. Voldemort was frowning but he wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking straight over his head and towards the doors and the Death Eaters were starting to mutter between themselves.

"Check the wards!" Voldemort roared out suddenly. Tyler passed an arm around Harry who slowly turned to face him.

"It's time." Harry told him softly but he was distracted from taking Tyler's arms away from him when there was a massive explosion behind them. The doors burst from their hinges, shattering as they flew into the hall and into dozens of Death Eaters. Fighting erupted but Harry could only just force his body to turn enough to see as Aurors flooded through the doors.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort sneered angrily, shoving passed Harry and Tyler.

"Caleb!" Tyler suddenly breathed in relief. Harry's eyes snapped around and took in everything. Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix had rushed into the room and started firing spells but behind them, in the doorway, fending off spells with subtle shields and overwhelming power were Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Geoffrey, Keegan and a score of other Warlocks that Harry remembered seeing around the Mansion.

They were holding off from the fight though as Death Eaters and Aurors mingled along with the Order. Something was thrown at them from a nearby Order member that Harry didn't recognise but Tyler tossed it away with magic. They were trying to take them away.

Harry gasped as heat suddenly flooded him and he pushed Tyler away from him gently as the ground shook. Dirt and gravel fell from above and Harry felt weakness rise up through his muscles. He fell onto one hand but he fought it as much as he could. A rock fell to the ground nearby and then the ceiling burst down on them all. He heard shouts all around him before light exploded behind his eyes. Pain seered through him but it was nothing compared to the recent bouts of Cruciatus Curse. His head flew back as lightning leapt through the hall, covering the walls with electricity before the bolt slammed in towards them, obliterating Wizards and Witches on their way before they slammed into him from all directions.

He screamed at the flood of pure energy. Every nerve came alive, not in pain as such but with pure sensation. The electricity slammed down through the hole in the ceiling that led up to storm clouds and although Harry remained directly linked to the storm above him with lightning more and more slammed down around the room. The only one in the room with him that remained safe and unsigned was Tyler who remained huddled next to him. The Covenant remained in the relative safety of the doorway even though they were more or less safe from the Ascension.

The lightning petered out slowly and Harry felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness. The pull of his Ascension dragging him under. His body wanting to rest and recover, to adapt to the new power and with Pogue and Reid they'd fallen with it and let it take them. But Caleb had fought it because his life had been in danger.

"Harry!" He heard a scream of fear from the distance. Reid's scream. His eyes snapped open and he straightened up to find Voldemort not more than ten feet from them. Fury bleeding from him. A flick of his wand and Tyler was flung up into the air by his neck and held there choking. Harry felt power behind him from the Covenant but he simply unlocked his own power.

Energy simply poured from him like a flood. It seized Voldemort and simply shredded his body, magic and soul into a thousand pieces. Tyler cried out as he was released and Harry just about managed to break his fall by reaching for him with his own arms.

He ended up half under Tyler, both of them exhausted and beaten bloody. He dimly heard running footsteps and people in pain in every direction but he merely held onto Tyler.

Hands touched him gently. The first set so familiar to him. Lips kissed his own before holding his head. He felt the dampness of Reid's tears on him and then more hands trying to pull Tyler away from him and check him over but with his last bit of conscious thought he refused to let anyone take Tyler from him after everything that they'd gone through together.

"We've got you." Caleb's voice whispered but Harry could no longer focus on anyone as he slipped away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry blinked open tired eyes glad that it was seemingly dim in whatever room he was in. He didn't panic like he'd once done in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and the first thing he realised was that he was in his own bedroom at the Conner Mansion and that he wasn't alone in the bed. But there was differences that made him realise that something was different. The biggest of them was that the body he was lightly cuddled up to wasn't Reid's. It was Tyler and he wasn't wrapped around him like he would have normally been with Caleb, Pogue, Joshua, Tyler and especially Reid. He tried to move closer before realising just why he wasn't wrapped around him tightly. His limbs hurt, his chest and stomach ached terribly and even his legs were sore. And when he looked at Tyler he realised that bandages wrapped around his stomach just under where his own arm lay and Tyler's right shoulder was also wrapped up tightly. Harry's head was lightly resting on Tyler's left shoulder so clearly that was okay.

Harry shifted painfully to look down at himself before finding himself whimpering as it tugged painfully at his neck. Something was wrapped tightly around his neck, a bandage around the deep cut that he'd received in the last days of his imprisonment. He also had a bandage around his own stomach, for the long gash they'd both received early on in the torture. He had cuts and scrapes over the rest of his body but that was the worst of it.

He sighed as what had happened flowed over him. Ten days of torture and mental abuse in a pitch dark cell with only Tyler for support. He'd spent so much of that time holding onto Tyler as the slightly younger boy did the same to him and clearly they hadn't tried to separate them after getting them treated so Tyler was sharing his own bed with him. A moments thought made him realise that they hadn't really had a choice. He could feel the lingering power over his skin. Clearly in his last moments of consciousness, while he'd been clinging to Tyler he'd unknowingly cast a spell on himself that prevented anyone from moving them more than a few feet from one another. He hadn't meant to but chances were people had gotten small shocks whenever they tried.

He just needed to know that Tyler was safe and wasn't suffering permanent damage. No matter what he knew he was to blame for what had happened to Tyler. There was no other way to say it, Tyler had been kidnapped purely because Harry had ducked back into him and he'd been tortured to try to get Harry to crack. True Voldemort had planned to break Tyler too, to turn Tyler against his enemies and a little bit of him felt glad that had Voldemort managed it then he'd still have Tyler. That made him feel awful though too and he felt tears in his eyes.

He made to lift his head but it simply hurt too much to move that much so he put his head back on Tyler's shoulder, tears rolling down onto Tyler's bare skin. "Reid?" Tyler's sudden whisper made Harry flinch and then whimper in pain at the movement. He hadn't realised that Tyler was awake until he'd spoken but by the sound of his voice he was in a bit of pain and tired too.

Somebody made noise near the bottom of the bed and then people were scrambling around. Harry looked up slowly and found Tyler's bleary eyes looking down at him. His left had started stroking between Harry's bare shoulder blades before a light flipped on behind Harry letting him see Tyler better. The bed dipped on Tyler's other side and Harry dropped his gaze to see a half naked Reid sitting on the edge of the bed with Pogue, Caleb and Joshua in similar states of undress behind him.

"You're finally awake." Reid breathed out in relief.

"What?" Harry croaked out and Joshua moved to the bedside table and grabbed a cup there with a straw and carefully offered it up to Harry's mouth. Harry's left hand twitched as it moved up to Tyler's chest and once Harry had drunk enough Reid reached out and twined his fingers with Harry's.

"You were both in pretty bad shape, Harry." Caleb told him gently as he sat next to Reid and pulled Harry's shaking boyfriend back against his chest to steady him. "But you're both out of danger. The worst is the gashes on your stomachs and that one in your neck but you'll both be weak for a while."

"Tyler woke up two days ago." Pogue announced as he knelt on the floor and stroked a hand through Tyler's hair as the boy rolled his head gently to look at them all, his hand still stroking Harry's back. "But he's still weak and he's starting to weaken for his birthday. He's got about forty-eight hours to go."

Harry sighed out in relief. He'd been worried that Tyler's obvious weakness was a sign of permanent damage. "You came." Harry whispered and his eyes locked on Reid's. "I saw you."

"Yeah." Reid nodded. "Of course we came."

"Left me behind." Joshua complained. "I got to babysit."

Harry offered his best friend a small smile. "What happened?"

"After you and Tyler vanished we all attacked pretty much instantly." Caleb sighed. "Did quite a bit of damage to the ball room and took out all but that bitch, Lestrange."

"We heard her." Tyler breathed gently. "She tortured Harry."

Reid shuddered within Caleb's encircling arms and his hand squeezed Harry's tightly. "She disappeared." Caleb continued. "We figured they'd taken you to Britain. Keegan pulled up the entire Covenant and quite a few met us at the airport ready to go. We flew to Britain but it took time to find you. The Covenant could tell you were both alive still but not where you were until you got closer to your birthday. Something about the build-up process. Anyway we arrived just before all that Wizards appeared and started battering down the doors. We kept out of sight and let them do the work for us. We didn't want Voldemort to think we'd be able to rescue you in case he killed you both as a last effort."

"He was going to torture us until midnight and then let me chose between joining him and dying." Harry shut his eyes and hid his face in Tyler's shoulder.

"He was going to give me the same choice." Tyler told them tiredly. "But I don't think he was going to kill either of us. Just turn us insane so we didn't have a choice."

"We realised that the Wizards had no clue about the Ascension so we hung back." Caleb continued. "We were going to use the distraction of your Ascension to take out the Wizards that were fighting each other but…"

Harry looked up at him and swallowed with a whimper of pain from his throat. "I…"

"Killed almost all of them." Pogue told him honestly. "But it wasn't your fault. Nobody knew just how powerful the blast of your Ascension would be. You weren't controlling that. They were just between you and your power and it wasn't going to stop for them. If it had been Tyler Ascending then people would still have died. Only Tyler and us were safe in that room."

"Then Voldemort tried to hang Tyler up in the air in revenge and you…" Caleb sighed before letting go of Reid and leaning over them both. He gently pulled Harry's head up before kissing him gently on the forehead. There were tears in Caleb's eyes, not falling but a definite dampness. "You protected my little brother." Caleb whispered to him. "Just like we knew you would."

"I saw Dumbledore apparate out." Pogue sighed. "That old man but the Wizarding Worlds civil war is over. There's nobody left to fight it."

"Reid?" Harry asked and lifted his arm from Tyler. Reid saw the request in Harry's eyes and moved to hug him and let a soft kiss fall on his lips.

"We've tried not to move you." Caleb told him as Reid settled behind Harry on the bed and spooned with him, slipping under the blanket that only covered Tyler and Harry's waists and legs. "And when we tried to carry you out separately Geoffrey and I got a major shock."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"We get it, Harry." Pogue assured them. "You and Tyler went through all that together. It's natural you don't want to be away from him right now."

"The spell's gone." Harry promised them. "But…"

"But?" Caleb asked.

Harry looked down at Tyler. "Can I stay with him?"

Tyler smiled and leaned towards him and put a kiss on his temple before painfully moving onto his left side to hug Harry against him. "Till we get better." Tyler whispered before folding back onto the bed. Pogue's hands came up to guide him back comfortably.

Caleb leaned in to hug Harry and then Tyler gently one last time and Pogue copied him before moving to dress. Joshua sat himself on Tyler's other side and Harry could see the sheer relief in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you." Joshua muttered. "But I'm glad I didn't."

Joshua leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek and accepted the loose hug. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Josh." Harry muttered tiredly, his head falling into the crook of Tyler's neck. "How are Max and Lip?"

"They've been crying for weeks." Joshua sighed. "But they sit in here to play games during the day but they've not been allowed to touch you in case they hurt you."

"I'm awake now. They can." Harry whispered.

"I know." Joshua nodded. "It's five in the morning now so we're going to go wake up Mom, Dad, Geoffrey and the Doctors they brought in from the Covenant. We'll get you some breakfast and when the boys wake up they can come see you."

"Going to take a nap." Harry told him weakly as his eyes drifted shut.

"Okay, Harry." Joshua told him with a soft smile. "Reid's going to stay with you and nobody will take you away from Tyler."

"Ty?" Harry asked quietly.

"He's asleep, love." Reid told him gently in his ear and Harry nodded against Tyler's shoulder and let his eyes fully close. He felt somebody pull the blanket up over the three of them properly before the light dimmed again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

It had been an entire day before anyone would let either Harry or Tyler up and one of the others was always with him but it was when he woke up for the second time that he saw Kate sitting on the window sill doing her nails with Sarah. He'd stared for some time before Tyler had awoken and made a more abrupt gasp of wonder at seeing her up and about. She was having muscle problems and migraines as a side effect but she'd woken up only a few days after Tyler and Harry had been kidnapped.

On Tyler's birthday they mainly hung around inside the manor since both Harry and Tyler were restricted to remaining seated or in bed. They could use wheelchairs but they didn't have enough strength in their arms after their captivity to propel themselves around for more than a few minutes. Most of the time was spent in one of the smaller lounges that had a big screen on one wall with the entire group laid out on sofas and in armchairs. Reid and Harry curled together in one of the armchairs just like the armchair at the lodge in Ipswich that they'd fought over getting to use, before all of this had kicked off this summer. Tyler on the other hand got passed between Caleb and Pogue, curling up against their sides or with his head in their laps, trading with one of the girls on occasion when they started complaining about losing their boyfriends. Joshua was never far away either and Max and Lip wouldn't move more than a few paces away from Harry, unless they were running to get a game that Harry had agreed to play with them.

With only forty minutes to go until six-thirty-two, Tyler's moment of Ascension, Harry allowed Max and Lip to rolled him in a wheelchair down through the mansion on the trail of the others, his hands near to the break levers in case the two ten-year-olds got carried away but they were being very careful with their surrogate big brother and had been all day.

They left Max and Lip with Joshua, Sarah and Kate as Caleb and Reid pushed Harry and Tyler in their wheelchairs along the paths through the garden and into the same Ascension Chamber that Reid had used almost a month ago. Thinking it safer not to leave Tyler in the wheelchair for this they helped Tyler down to sit on the floor and each gave him a hug and a promise that they wouldn't be far away.

With no way to get the wheelchair up the stairs to the second level Caleb just heaved Harry out of the wheelchair and up into his arms. Harry had just kissed him on the cheek and with just a minute to spare they reached the balcony. They knew that they wouldn't have to wait long so Caleb just held him securely in his arms and Harry had a good idea that Caleb was preparing himself to go to pieces again. Reid settled next to Caleb and Harry with Pogue on his other side, none of them breaking contact with each other as the storm clouds gathered.

Tyler was watching them all this time, his body finally weakening to the point where he laid out on his back and stared up at the black clouds above them all. Harry felt Caleb trying to control his breathing but he felt it hitch and the bigger boy's heartbeat start racing at the first crack of lightning. It struck around the rim of the ceiling's opening and then more struck. Caleb started to shake.

"It's worse from this side." Reid muttered.

"Last time." Pogue muttered to them.

"Until your kids Ascend." Reid pointed out and Harry turned his eyes from Tyler just briefly to see the resignation in Reid's eyes.

"And they'll have their friends with them, just like Tyler does." Caleb announced before Harry could think of something to say, just before the lightning flooded down through the room, slamming down across the floor as if skipping across water before it slammed into Tyler from all directions. Tyler's scream rent the air as his back arched up off of the floor and Harry thought for a moment that he'd do himself more damage. His shirt rode up and the bandages that Harry and Reid still wore became visible. As Harry watched blood crept through the bandage as he partially reopened the wound but Harry knew he'd be alright.

Caleb buckled a little and his arms tightened around Harry, struggling to keep Harry up as his own legs tried to go. Pogue and Reid obviously spotted the danger and in seconds both were holding Caleb, helping him remain stable without any of them tearing their eyes away from the screaming and convulsing Tyler.

The lightning finally let up what felt like an age later and Tyler slumped boneless to the ground. "Go." Harry told them and pushed at Reid with his hands.

"Go Caleb." Pogue muttered and pulled Harry out of Caleb's arms. Caleb paused only for a second before he and Reid leapt from the balcony, Using to slow their descent but land by Tyler in time for him to see them both before he went unconscious. To know that he was going to be alright.

Pogue carried Harry down the stairs and put him back into his wheelchair before grabbing Tyler's and collapsing it. Harry wheeled himself slowly towards where Caleb and Reid were fussing over Tyler but as they arrived Caleb lifted Tyler up into his arms, forgoing the wheelchair completely.

It wasn't long before they were back up at the house and putting Tyler down into Harry's bed where he'd been ever since they'd returned to the mansion. They changed the bandage around his stomach and got Harry settled with him under the eyes of Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Joshua, Kate, Sarah, Max, Lip, Geoffrey, Keegan and Marigold.

As they drew the blankets up over Tyler Harry felt that same urge he'd had ever since they'd been captured and it wasn't long before Reid was helping him strip down for bed and he was soon curling up to Tyler's side with Reid spooning him. Kate and Sarah excused themselves for the evening, knowing Caleb and Pogue would want to stay close and soon they were squeezing themselves onto the bed while Joshua took his little brothers out of the room for a late dinner before bed.

Harry kissed Tyler on the cheek as he and Caleb wrapped an arm each around him. He could feel Reid against his back and Pogue was holding Reid as they all tried to get some rest knowing it would be days before Tyler awoke.

And then they could all be the same again, just like throughout their lives. The four best friends and brothers that had known each other for as long as they'd lived and they'd made Harry a part of their group and Harry had proven willing to sacrifice everything to keep them safe. Harry had a family again and not just them, but the Conners too, and he'd keep all of them as close as he could for as long as he could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Epilogue**

**Eight years later**

Harry woke quickly at the sound of his bedroom door opening. He glanced over at his sleeping twenty-six year old lover and gently poked him in the ribs to wake him up even as the two little six-year-old boys shuffled across the floor towards them. Lightning flashed through the window and Harry realised what they doing in there. He sighed silently as Reid sat up and rubbed at his eyes, always slower to wake than Harry.

"Come on Cyrus, Lucus." Harry smiled even though they couldn't see him in the dark. The boys jumped up onto the bed and climbed over Harry to reach the middle of the bed and then crawled under the duvet. Cyrus and Lucus were a bit of an oddity but they were legally and biologically their children. Legally they were both Reid and Harry's by adoption but biological Cyrus was Harry's and Lucus was Reid's. Not that it made any difference to them. They knew they were brothers but they also knew that they weren't twins even though they actually shared a birthday and had the same parents. When Reid and Harry had decided they really wanted children they'd looked at their options but carrying on the Covenant line, the oldest son's heritage, the reason that people had always frowned at their relationship, had weighed on them and it had been Harry that had worked it all out.

So they'd found an agency willing to do the work and had picked two surrogate mothers willing to go along with it. There hadn't been any of the feared legal issues after birth and the mothers had happily given up their legal rights as agreed. So now Harry and Reid had the children they'd always wanted. They had lucked out because they were happy with just two children and if they'd gotten a girl, although she'd have been loved just as much, would have meant they probably would have convinced themselves to try again to get a boy to carry on the legacy.

Harry turned onto his side in the bed and Lucus turned into Harry's chest. "The lightning's scary." Lucus muttered into his neck.

"Nuh huh!" Cyrus complained. "Thunder's worse!"

"Hush." Reid told them though his tone was amused. He turned and pulled Cyrus into his chest and together the family hugged. The boys had trouble falling asleep with the flashes and crashes but with their dads there they eventually slipped off. Harry and Reid shared a happy kiss over their heads before settling down to listen to the noises of the large house. A smirk crept across Reid's lips as they heard footsteps outside as another child walked passed their door. That would be James, Tyler's five year old son since the only other room on this corridor was Tyler and Isabelle's, his wife.

When the matter had come up about finding a house the bond between Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid had proven simply too strong for them all to resist so they'd come to the conclusion that they could afford somewhere big and live all in the same house. It made so many things so much easier even if having so many young children in the house made things noisy at times. Then again the children always had somebody to play with.

The house had two wings with dozens of bedrooms but the only children who shared a room were Cyrus and Lucus but that was their choice as 'twins'. James had his own room right next door to Cyrus and Lucus' and Harry, Reid, Tyler and Isabelle stayed in the same wing with them. Not far away though was Caleb and Pogue's families. Caleb and Sarah had decided to try for a baby at the same time as Pogue and Kate. Caleb and Sarah had a boy, Jacob, who was three months older than Cyrus and Lucus and a little girl, Natalie, who was now three. Pogue and Kate's son, Sebastian, was only a month younger than Jacob and two months older than the 'twins' and Kate was expecting in five months.

Tyler's own son hadn't been planned but still all five women had been pregnant at the same time and Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler had just been so pleased to realise their eldest sons, the five of them, would be together in the same grade at school. People sometimes thought they'd rushed things to match them together but they all knew that it had happened comfortably that way.

Harry watched Reid slip off into sleep again, his nose buried in Harry's own biological son's hair and so Harry settled his own head down next to Lucus before smiling as he realised that the next day was Joshua's visit. Joshua technically lived with them at the large house and had a room up next to Harry and Reid's but as he was in medical school they rarely saw him but all the children loved him immensely. Almost as much as they all loved their Uncles whenever they came to visit after school at least three or four times a week. Max and Phillip were both eighteen now and were easily the favourite role models to Jacob, Sebastian, Cyrus, Lucus and James. The boys idolised them and were never more than a few feet from the two whenever they were in the house.

Harry kissed Lucus on the head before letting his own eyes shut to join his slumbering family. He'd lived a hard life, he'd gone through more than most people could ever dream of, he'd lost his family without even knowing them but now he had everything he could ever want in life. He had the love of his life, his two sons, his four best friends and a family larger than he could ever have wished for.

And he'd fight to keep it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The End**


End file.
